Wedding
by ArelDarke
Summary: She had loved someone else but why those this tall man had made her heart beating to be with him. Is this some kind test to be with the right man before her wedding day? genderbend China. Rochu. hint EnglandXfemChina. future fUSXUk and PruXfCan. picture in use not my work.
1. Prologe

Summary: Yue(china) is a asian girl that has to live on a foraine land because of her mother's new marriege. she wasn't happy at first but found the love of her life. or so she though. a new guy came to her for her hand in marriege and willl she pick the right guy before her time runs out and will she be happy with the guy she chooses to be with at the altar with her?

* * *

><p>Yue was riding along the country side to get some fresh air and to clear her mind. The cool breeze was spatter across her face and her thin cloak wasn't helping her keep warm, though at the moment she didn't really care. All she wanted was to forget the horrible memory she had with her father. They had a fight. A HUGE fight at that to say a lady of high rank riding a horse, unescorted in the unknown country side of England, with little clothing, no food, no water. Not even a weapon to save herself if something might have happened.<p>

Lucky for her, nothing had happened. After riding for at least three hours and the sun was about to set. Yue decided to return to the house mansion that she loathed with a core. Her removed some of her long silky black hair beside her ears and sighed. "I have to tell father that I already love someone." She said with a soft voice. She quickly galloped her horse to a full run back to the house that belongs to her stepfather.

As the familiar lawn came to view. Yue slowed down her horse and turn for the stable. She will get a full scowling from her mother when she found out what she did. What she did was practically suicidal. She sighed again when she gave the rein of her horse to the stable boy. Normally she would tend to her horse personally but today was unexceptional.

With her riding boots on, she make a lesser noise than her normal shoes her mother had force her to wear. She prefer she traditional Chinese shoes, so these boots will do for now when she here in England. She rubbed her hands together for warmth and walked straight to the salon where her family was surely waiting for her.

Truth enough, they were there. Her mother, with her Oriental beauty wearing those tight fit western clothes carried her half brother, Michael, or her mother sometimes called him Hong, in her arms. Besides her was her stepfather, whom her mother met in China a few years back and that her mother said they fell in love at first sight, he has blond hair with green eyes and a scrawl on his face most of the time. Though it would disappear when he was with her mother, which is good.

He was on medium high, and built but what really outstand everything were those thick eyebrows that run in the family, Kirkland. Yue didn't really mind that her mother remarries and had another baby, she loves her brother very much to hate him and she also cares for her stepfather. A little. If you count the times he tried to tell her to act like a proper lady when she's here in England. Then she cares for him. She just didn't get used to the costume being here and almost everything or everyone here is either twice her size or just to busy to notice an Asian girl.

Her approach cause both of parents to looked up and those worried looked was erase from their faces. Her mother came to her first, hugging her softly without waking the baby. "Yue, you made us so worried. Promise you wouldn't do that again." She hugged her back but said nothing. She has become a rebellious daughter resently.

"I'm sorry that I made you worry mama." Yue responded after a while. Though her stepfather was just watching them, he knows he had put a lot of pressure on her when he announced earlier that she was about to be wed by the fortnight. He was also fully aware of the romance that was bloomy between her and his son. Whom it might add was in America for the time being.

Henry cleared his trout and both females turned to him. He was a little nervous but he had to finished this. "As I was saying earlier. Yue, you will be married within the fortnight and you'll not argue about it." Her devastated face hurt him a lot. He has grown to care for her as his own daughter for since the past three years. And planed to give everything for her comfort and this wedding is to protect her from his own son.

"I'm sorry" he lowered his face downcast.

"Is there another way?" his wife said while rocking their child softly. He shakes his head.

"That's unfair."

"Yue!" YueMei had said with a stern face.

"But I don't want to marry a stranger. That isn't fair, you guys married because you fall in love." She put her hand on her chest for dramatic effect. "I also wanted to experience it."

"You will grow to love him soon." Her mother assured her.

"But he isn't the guy I want. I'm already in love with someone, mama." Her mother was shocked at the information. Her quick breath had shown it.

"W-who is it? Is it the boy that raises the horse?" her mother inquired. Yue was disgusted at the idea. She only thought of him as a younger brother.

"No!"

"It's Arthur." Both father, daughter said simultaneously. Yue was wide eye and a little red face. Her mother just stared at both of them. Her husband was looking right back at her and his eyes plead that she wouldn't ask how he knew about this.

"H-how did you now?" Yue said in a soft voice.

"You can't marry him. His your brother." Her mother said that causes Michael to stir and started crying. She smooths him and singed a song that Yue fully know since she was young.

"Not by blood we are not." Yue heard a smacked and her check stings after a while. She touch it and stared at her mother. She never raises her hand at her.

"Don't dare talk to us like that. I raise you better than this." Her mother said in a stern voice.

Tears started to form at her eyes, but she refused to let them down in front of everyone. She had only pride left. "Please stop Yue, we are only doing this to help you see that Arthur is just only playing with you."

"No! That's not true. He promised to marry me when he came back from America. " he sighed and rub his forehead with his fingers. Young and in love was always the hardest to explain.

"Find, let's have it this way." He went around the room and stop in front of the fireplace. After a few minutes of silent he turned around to his family.

"We will meet the Braginski tomorrow. We cant change that since they are on it way here. You will meet their son and you will be nice to them. We can postpone the wedding for Arthur to came back next week to see if he still loves you then I'll see to it want will happened." Yue was jumping with joy by now from the inside.

"Oh thank you—" he raised his hand.

"But, if he isn't faithful to you on his absents, you will in no circumstances disapprove in marrying Sir Braginski. It that a deal?" Yue took his offering hand and shaked it ti full force and hugged him.

"Thank you thank you."

Henry tunred to his wife and said. "My dear wife, you will be the witness in this agreement." She only knobs and she her daughter to bed after she calls a servent to help her. After when everyone is asleep did YueMei asked her husband.

"why would you agree for Yue to marry Arthur? Will that cause a scandal?" Henry just stared at the celling but pulled his wife beside him.

"I'll take the chances that Arthur will find someone in the America. Yue will marry Ivan Braginski for sure."

"That's not nice of you in tricking my daughter."

"She is also my daughter. That's why I'm helping her. I don't what her to suffer the horrible feeling of your spouse cheating on you." She ceases his body for he was reminiscing his past.

"How will you know that this Braginski will not cheat on our daughter?" YueMei asked after a while.

"I know this because I have already met him when he was young and now I had met him again." His wife knobbed.

"He is a perfect match for our little Yue." They kissed and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>On the other side of the house, Yue was actually awake and writing on her journal about what happened today. She started writing it when they first arrived here three years ago and her stepfather gave her a notebook to write all her worries away. That was at first but for the past two years, almost of her entry was about Arthur. He was the first friend she made here. He might be a little older than her for a couple of years but they shared the same found of horses and tea. What really intrigued each other was that their interest in books and magical creatures. They both loved hearing about it and they would tell each on their own version of stories.<p>

They had fallen in love along the way. Arthur would shyly kiss her on the cheeks and soon they were kissing on the lips under the tree that they shared together. Soon she would see him again when he came back from his trip to America for his research.

Yue wasn't really that angry anymore or even that depressed. She knows Arthur still loved her and that she wouldn't need to marry that Ivan Braginski. Satisfied with her work. She blowed out the candle and crawled into her bed with a smile on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: hi! Good day/ night. this thing just kind a pop on my head when I was going home from school. I was actually a little surprised that Arthur here will be a little bad(that's my impression of his pub side). I'm sorry for those who love England and China but his story is about Russia and China. Just a few hints about EXC here. And I'm sorry if I had a few misspelled or in corrected grammar since I'm a little lazy to rechecked them.**

**For those who are in a bit dizzy in my time line. I was things maybe somewhere 18****th**** century or 19****th**** since that's the time were European started to go to China. and there will be no actual history fact here. I might in the future if I see they are compatible with the story. **

**Thanks for reading comments are appreciated.**

**Have a nice day.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Declarations: I don't anything.**

* * *

><p>"The sun isn't up yet." Whined the blonde hair, violet eyes girl sited beside her brother and sister, who were both sound asleep. She wasn't happy to be waking up early in a foreign country. She wasn't particular joyous to know that her big brother will be marrying some girl across the sea.<p>

"Our destination is a bit far, princess. I estimated that we'll arrive before noon. So the earlier we leave the better." The white haired man said. He was the father of the three children sited in front of him. He was actually pleased to see his only son married off. _This should give him a more mature outlook in life_. Sir Nicholas thought to himself. This deal he had with his old college was brilliant. They both had their own reasons why they want their children to marry. But all of those reasons were hidden by a white lie that they shared would strengthen their business. Both men were greedy when it comes to money. Though the Englishmen truly cares for his daughter, this one didn't particular care want happened to his son, he just have to be the guy his father wanted. To rule his empire with an iron fist.

His youngest daughter, Natalia, frowned and tried to move away from both of her siblings to look outside of the window. Where beautiful green pastures and trees surrounded them with a breath taking view a little away to the mountains. They were raised in a white scenery most of their lives, even this view fascinated Natalia from her boredom.

The small movement had wakened the wheat colour young man from his slumber; he opened his violet eyes and stretches a little. His father noticed this but ignored it and continuous to read the papers.

Ivan looked out the window, like his sister, he was fascinated by the view. He hugged his light pink scarf closer to his neck and smiled. He wasn't really against the arranged married his father made while he was away for his business trip. He hasn't seen this lady yet, but heard from his father that she isn't English. So he was a little excited how she looked like.

A yawn was heard behind him, indicating his older sister was awake. He turned to greet her good morning before staring back at the window. His older sister, same with both of them, has violet eyes and fair skinned. Though, she has a much lighter blonde than his pale ones and from his younger sisters darker blonde.

All three young Russians where wearing English clothes. They weren't happy about it. But they didn't argue it with their father.

As the sun grew higher, the carriage is getting a bit warm. Not to harm for the Russians since it's almost autumn. They were used to the cold weather.

* * *

><p>As the time for their visitors to arrived, Yue was having a hard time changing to a gown. She said to her mother that she would wear their traditional dress, but her mother dismissed this idea saying that its getting cold for them to wear thin clothes. So she was having trouble breathing when one of their maids tied the corset to tight.<p>

She was sited at the salon and fanning herself, while looking at her younger brother play with a few toys. Her mother ignored why she was fanning in this cold climate, thinking that she might just be nervous.

Yue smiled when her brother make baby noises as he played at the wooded ship and unicorn, that both Arthur carved when he was born. Michael looked like a male version of Yue, when she was a baby. He has silky black hair, bright brown eyes and porcelain skin. What separate him was that he had the signature Kirkland eyebrows. She was glad that he was born a boy, if he was a girl, he sure would make a big fussed about those thick eyebrows.

Henry walked in the salon and kiss his wife before picking up his son and place it on his lap, then he talk to Yue.

"So. How are you fairing?" he said with such tender that Yue wasn't tempted to snap at him.

"Well." She said as she fan faster. She was breathing quite rapidly. She was now sick in the stomach and the corset wasn't helping her relax. She should listen to her instinct more than obeying orders.

"Relax dear, your making me nervous as well." Her mother joked and walks out of the room to get food for her one year old son.

A frowned was formed from Yue's face and said in a soft voice that only she can hear. "I know Arthur would be pissed about this." Henry looked at from his childish talk with Michael.

"You said something?"Yue just shook her head.

After another hour or so. Their butler called that their guest s had arrived. Henry knob and took his wife's hand and looked at his daughter.

"Ready?" he said with a small smile. Yue took a huge breath and nub. Her hands were starting to sweat and her empty stomach was doing a flip that might bring her dinner up. They walked to the front door and her father greeted the white haired man.

Yue wasn't surprise to see that he was tall. He had wrinkles on his face stating the stressed he has and those bluish eyes send a chill down her spin as he looked at her from head to toe after greeting both her parents. Michael was put to sleep to make a less fuss about the guest. So she has no excused to leave them alone.

"Well, this must be your daughter you talked about a lot." He said in an accent that Yue hadn't recognized. _He isn't English_, Yue thought and bowed but straighten at her mistake. He chuckled "she is as beautiful as you YueMei." Her mother make a stiff smile but kept her composure.

"Girls, this is Nicholas Braginski, he was once a general on the Russian army." _Russian? That's just about China_. Yue though and nub at the information her father gave and that Sir Nicholas had a pride on what her father was saying.

Nicholas turned behind him and called in a language that was so new to Yue's ear. In the beautiful carriage park in front of them, the door opened and a young lady with short light blonde hair and a very well developed chest came out. She smiled at them and set aside for another girl, not older than 13, Yue had though. She has a frown on her face that Yue found very disturbing.

"These are my daughters, Yekaterina and Natalia." They both curtsied. And the older one looked a little nervous. Nicholas and noticed that his son was taking so long and asked his daughter with a scorn, like his youngest daughter, on his face. "Where is Ivan?" all the Kirkland were wide eye and looked at the very uncomfortable atmosphere.

"He kind of took a small walk around the lot." Nicholas said nothing at this and sighed. He turned around and said in his best way of not showing his anger.

"I'm sorry about this. He usually behaves well." He said to Henry. Henry made an award chucked and pat his friend back.

"No worries. He might just be curious. Let him be. Boys will be boys."

"This is embarrassing. I should have told the boy to stay put." As Henry tried to assure his friend that everything was ok. They walk inside after calling for all of them to come inside and have their lunch. Yue let the ladies walked in first and turned around to see that their servants and a few new, must be with the Russians opened another carriage with their luggage. _They are really staying here are they_. Yue had sighed and walked inside with her family.

Haft way thru lunch, Yue had excuse herself. She made an excuse that she needed to relieve herself to her mother. As she walked out of side from the dining room. Yue turned to the side door from their kitchen to the vast yard and walked towards the garden. Her corset was very uncomfortable that she was having a hard time breathing, let alone eating a full set meal. She just drank her soup and ate a few bits bread before excusing herself.

"Wǒo hèn zhè jiàn yīfú!" She shouted and takes a few big breaths. Her discomfort made her unnoticed a male staring at her from a few feet away. He was actually startled at the sudden voice and disturbing his quite time with sunflowers, he had notice when they were getting near.

He walked towards her and found her discomfort was the English dress she wore. His older sister also had complained about the weird dress the English wore, it made her chest more noticeable than necessary.

He took his knife hidden from his pants and grab hold of the tiny girl he saw right in front of him. She was started and when she turned around and saw a tall male that towers over her, she was stunned but then she notice the knife. She screams. Ivan was stunted but didn't move and he had gripped her harder. She was saying something that Ivan hadn't heard off in ages. He knows that this was the girl he was going to marry; since this is the only thing he saw so far wasn't English.

"Ivan Braginski! Let her go." He heard his father's voice and let her arm go. She run towards another Chinese women and said in their language so fast that he knows she wasn't breathing. She then pointed to the knife he had in his hand. He noticed this and tried to hide it but failed. His father walked towards him and punches him in the gut. Air was knock out of him but he remained standing. He was used to his father's cruel treatment that he can stand a few punches in the gut. A quick breath was heard from the women and the Sir Henry. He smiled to make sure that he was ok but saw his sisters were looking at him as well.

"What were you thinking boy?" his father demanded.

"I was just going to take her corset off." his voice was low, it might seem afraid to even speak to the person in front of him.

"You know better than to take a women clothing!" Yue was sure that she could see veins popping on his neck. She might be scared at the huge guy with a scarf but she feels a little bit sorry for him.

"But she will be my wife soon." And now she didn't. That nerve. He thought he can still marry her after he had scared her to death. And she already has someone.

"She'll never be if you scared her like that." Nicholas groaned at his son's childishness. He turned towards his friend and gave a apologetic gesture before walking towards them. He talked once again to Henry alone about the behaviour of his son. Yekaterina and Natalia went to sooth their brother, who was now on the floor because of the impact their father given him.

Yue was observing them; they seem a very close knit siblings, how the older sister smooth her younger brother and how the youngest child talk something to make him feel better. She was a bit jealous of them. Her other half-siblings , back in China, were not very nice to her. Even though she was the oldest of them all. She tried everything to make them like her, but they kept on refusing her. And her brother, with a Japanese mother had proven how annoying she is by leaving a scar on her back.

Tears were starting to form as the thought of that incident came back with a big blow. It's been four years since that incident and yet she felt like it was only a month. Her mother tapped her shoulder bring her back to the garden where the Englishman had saved them.

"You better go inside and change. We'll talk to them later." Yue nod give a one last look at the three sibling, especially at the huge Russian male who stared right back at her with his big violet eyes saying sorry.

* * *

><p>Translation:<p>

Wǒ hèn zhè jiàn yīfú – I hate this dress (Chinese ping-yin)

**A/N: another chapter is done. Thank you for those who had commented. I'm glad that someone would like this story. I really appreciate it Thank You ! and I own nothing, expect for the few OCs.**

**Sir Nicholas here is General winter for those who are just interested.**

**Once again thank you and have a great day!**


	3. Chapter 2

Declaration: I don't own Hetalia

* * *

><p>That afternoon, YueMei had finally agreed her daughter to wear their traditional Chinese Dress. Yue was happy to finally wear it in bright day light. Since she was only allowed to wear it at night. Now she was happily humming a rhythm that Arthur had taught her and had forgotten about the incident earlier that day.<p>

She was walking to the library then did she notice that someone was staring behind her. She turned around but saw nothing. So she just walked swiftly more into the library and closed the door to whom it might be.

Ivan was staring at the happy girl in a dress that showed her curves. He liked it. And the colour red had showed a better completion to her porcelain skin than the green one she worn earlier. Though Ivan wanted to talk to her, he was a bit shy, especially what had happened earlier. _I'll just wait for the right time later_, he though.

* * *

><p>"Yue, supper will be ready in ten minutes, please tell our guest that." YueMei told her daughter, who was playing with Michael in his room.<p>

"Yes mama." Yue sighed and gave Michael to their mother. She didn't really want to see anyone of them but she has to followed orders. I'll just tap their door, Yue said a little below whisper. She walked down the hall and into the other side of the house for the guest rooms.

She started with Sir Nicholas, who was rooming with his youngest daughter, since he said she still needs his papa. Yue received a "we'll be down in a minute", so she moved to the next room of Yekaterina, who also received a same reply.

_I wager that he will also say the same_, Yue playfully jokes herself.

She knocked on the door and said what her mother had said. Though given some time, no one replied. So she tried again. Again no one did.

"How rude." Yue said but was started when someone said in a very childish tone.

"Who's rude?" Yue swiftly turned around and saw the tall Russian guy. Like this has happened before, she thought but pays no attention to it.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know you were out." Ivan stared at her form head to toe. He frowned on what he saw but just a small one that Yue hadn't notice. She was once again wearing an English gown, though this time its light blue and had a very unique appeal to her Oriental beauty.

Yue was having a hard time not running away and smacking him at the same time for looking at her from head to toe. It felt like that she hasn't worn a thing in front of him.

"You looked more beautiful in your traditional clothes." That took Yue a wide eye. _What?_

"I bed your pardon?"

"I like it better when you wear your Chinese dress than this English one." Yue was still wide eyed but came back.

"Well I didn't dress for you to approve or disapprove on what I wear." Ivan chuckled and pulled his scarf a little lower for him to speak better.

"Neit, but I prefer you would, since you'll be моя жена soon."

" Mor Zhena?" Yue was puzzled with this and Russia smiled his childish grin showing his perfectly white teeth.

"My wife." Ivan said proudly. The anger she felt when her father had said that she should be married in the fortnight had now came back.

"No I will not." Yue practically shouted her disapproval. The smile was swiped of his face but still he didn't move.

"And why is that?"

"I already loved someone." That wasn't expected from her. Ivan originally had thought that maybe she was still angry at him for what he did earlier, that he still met to apologize and not the reason he was given.

"and who is the lucky guy that had stolen your heart?" Yue crossed her arms on her chest and said while looking away from him.

"He's a better gentleman than you. And you don't know him." Thou the look that she was given him made him forget he had a rival but started ti tease her.

"Really? Is it the stable boy, da?"

"What?" Yue had quickly let her arms go and started at him with fire in her eyes.

"Why is everybody pointing to him?" the Russian laugh.

"So it is him, da?" Yue didn't answer but stared at the happy Russian. He had a nice laugh.

"You could have picked a better male than him. He can't give you the life your living now."

"What? No no. it's not him." Ivan was still laughing but was caught off when he saw his father behind Yue. She also had notice his silent and turned around to see his discomfort. Sir Nicholas has a scowl on his face but he just stands where he is and coughed a few times before saying.

"We had been waiting for the both of you for supper." Then he just left.

"Your papa is sure was scary." Yue said to Ivan, who was looking down at her with surprised.

"Well he was in the army once. That can do that to you." Yue only knod.

They walk silently to the dining hall and was greeted with the rest of the family. They eat their meals. The Russians were surprise to be served with Chinese food than the English lunch they had. All of them complemented how YueMei had made an excellent diner. And how Henry was proud of his wife culinary skills.

Yue was also proud of her mother and smiled happily. Then her father mentioned to everyone that she can also cooked like her mother that she was blushing to like crying baby. Though the pair of eyes that caught her staring longer was those big violet eyes that belong to the huge Russian seated in front of her. He was actually smiling at her and his childish features had given her a soft spot at her heart. So she smiled back to him.

Both of their father had notice this and made a mental note to talked to their children later.

After diner, the two families walk to the salon and chatted, though most of the noise was made by the fathers, who were drinking whisky and vodka respectively. Ivan was also drinking a glass or two. Though the rest of the girls were talking about the upcoming wedding, especially YueMei and Yekaterina.

Yue excuse herself when she can't stand the smell of alcohol in the room. She took a walk on the garden and smiled at the fresh air she received. She stared at the clear sky full of stars and a crescent moon. after a while the air was getting colder and she shivered at the last breezed that hit her.

"You'll chase a cold if you stayed to long." Yue turned around and saw the Russian leaning against the fence of the portch. She was practically used to how they met with her being surprise.

"I like a few more minutes here." She looked back at the darken garden. Then she heard footsteps hitting the grass that she turned her head that she saw him removing his coat and placed them over her shoulders. The coat was so big that it coved all of her body and the tail even was trailing on the floor.

"You should at least wear a coat if you want to stay." He only had the white shirt that showed his huge muscles and that he might considered fat if you miss how the muscled flex when he moves.

"thank you, but what about you?" he looked at her and smiled placing his hand at his scarf.

"I still have this." He smiled his childish smile, that Yue had though how old is he.

"How old are you?" He took his eyes of the sunflowers that was hidden in the darkest and looked at her.

"I'm seen 27 summers." Yue was rather astonished at the age.

"You're older than me." She said mutely.

"Is it because of how I act those it." She nob slowly but let her go.

"I'm sorry." Yue didn't know if what the sorry was for,

"for what? On how you act? You can't change on what you are." Ivan step back a little and shaked his head.

"Neit, I'm sorry about on what I did earlier." Now she understands.

"I almost shaken you for life."

"It's fine. It's not like the first time I felt a knife on me." Ivan stared at her for a while and Yue had covered her mouth on what she had said.

"You felt a knife on you? Is it when you cook?" she was still speechless and he knows by now it's not and that she doesn't what to talk about it. So he just dropped the subject, for now.

"Мне жаль." She just stared at him with curiosity.

"I'm sorry." He translated. Yue laugh at that. Ivan was confused but loved the sound of her voice.

"That's all we did, we apologize everthing." He chuckled and scratched his head.

"well, we didn't get to a very good start." That did Yue snap her fingers for Ivan to raised his pale blond eyebrow.

"We didn't start on a good term, so why don't we start all over again."

Yue bowed and so low that Ivan had though she will cracked her back and she pulled back up with a smile on her face and a happy voice said. "Nín hǎo, I'm Yue Kirkland." That Ivan smiled and grab her hand and shake it a few times. "привет, I'm Ivan Braginski."

They both laughed and talk like they had first time saw each other. Inside the hall, Henry smiled at how they are progressing. He is winning their bet and planned to talked about it with Yue, then heard then walking inside with seeing them having a great time did he planned that tomorrow will be another day for them to talk.

That night after Ivan had escorted her to her room did she notice that she was still wearing his coat. She planned to return it tomorrow. So she wrote in her diary what had happen today, form the first time Ivan had scared him down to when he had left her on her room. She smiled and changes her cloth to a more comfortable nightgown then went to bed. Again her journal didn't contain the named Arthur in it for the first time in two years.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: so what did you guys think? Hope you like it. **

**It didn't go as how I planed it first but I'm still happy on how it had turn out to be. Thanks again for those who had commented and for those who take their time to read this. I really appreciate it and It helps me keep on going with this story. **

**Again for those who are curious, Yue is only 19 and that 4 years ago one of her half-sibling had left a scar on her. Making her 15 at the time.**

**It's also normal for them to be married at that age(19). For English that is. In that time, a Chinese girl can married as early as puberty hits. And that their husband are either five years or ten years her senior. And eight years difference is considered lucky for the Chinese. **

**Thanks again and have a great day!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Declaration: I don't own Hetalia**

* * *

><p>The morning after, Yue had a feeling that something is about to happened but ignore it for she was looking forward to the stroll Ivan had promised last night. After washing her face at the basin on her table she called a servant to help her get into the gown she had chosen for that particular leisurely walk.<p>

She opened the window to check the weather and a smile was placed on her face. The weather was going her way today. It was cloudy with a few cool breezed every few moments. As the servant knocked on her door, they quickly helped her try the pale blue gown. It was her favourite one, out of those hideous, over deigns gowns in her trunk, this one particular because they don't have to tie the suffocating corset over her. They also helped her tie her long silky black hair up in a bun, though some playful hair had fallen on the side of her face.

Then she took her boots and practically run to the dining hall after thanking her servants. As she arrived a pout was formed. Nobody was even at the table. It may be that she was early but she knows her mother was an early riser so she asked the butler about it.

"Morning milady, your parents had requested to serve the morning meals on the balcony." Yue thanked the old man then left to her destination.

And there they are, her parents and her brother and the Braginski, two of them at least, Sir Nicholas and Yekaterina. They greet her good morning and she went to sit behinds her mother.

"Glad you can make it, Yue." Henry said as he put down his tea cup to the matching sourer. Yue pick up from her porridge.

"Nicholas and I were just discussing the wedding day." She just knobs, she knows it will be postpone until Arthur arrived next week, but she made a curious face to make it look like she's innocent.

"The Braginski agreed to move the wedding until the end of the month for you and Ivan to get to know better." That was a surprise, she didn't expect she was given an extra week to proved to them that Arthur was the one. But they are your parents, so Yue agreed and snatch a quick look from her mother who was shaking her head.

Haft way through her food, Ivan came in to join them with his younger sister in tow. He had his scarf rap around him and he wore a long coat that coverd most of what he wore and that reminds Yue about the coat she borrowed last night that she still hadn't returned. He takes the sit in front of Yue again in their rectangle table. He gave her his childish smile and she smiled back.

"So, what plans do you two have in mind?" YueMei said after giving Michael his breakfast. Who was staring wide eyed at Ivan.

"Mama, Ivan had offered me a stroll this morning." Yue said after taking Michael to her lap to play with him.

"That's brilliant, take Hong with you." That brought the Braginski a blanked stare.

"It's Michael." Henry offered and they "aaah." Yue laughed at the same reaction they received.

"While you three had a stroll. Yekaterina and I would go to town and see for a look on the wedding preparations." YueMei said with a huge grin on her face. Natalia was pulling on her sister's skirt, Yekaterina turned around and patted on her head.

"Of course you can come." That gave a tiny smile that crossed on her frown face, Yue might have missed it but she knows secretly that Natalia is still a girl behind that scary face and deep voice for her age.

After their breakfast, they all went their separate ways while the fathers became chaperone for the two new pair.

Ivan had looked Yue form head to toe again at her chosen attire, it was loose like it had over worn but he still like the way Yue hold the hand of Michael as they walk side by side. He had a few day dream, thinking what it would be like to have a child with Yue, will they look like her? Or him?

Yue was talking to Michael all the new things the boy had seen. He was a quite one but he looked like he was enjoying the new atmosphere. Then he turned to look up at the tall Russian. He let go of Yue's hand and went straight to him. Since he still didn't know how to call the Russian, he just pulled at his pants and the violet eyes was staring down at the brownish-yellow eyes that resembled Yue's.

Ivan was disturbed by his day dream when something was pulling at his pants; he looked down and saw those same eyes that had intrigued him. He those know what to do when Michael had held both his short arms up at him. He turned to Yue, who was chuckling at his discomfort.

"Is he hurt?" Ivan said in a worried tone. And Yue laughed.

"No. he just wants to be pick up." Though Ivan was a little hesitant he shivered when he picked him up. He was expecting a bit much heavier.

"Relax, he doesn't bite. Yet." When she notice that he was still shivering as they keep on walking. Both had forgotten at the sound their father made, who were both intrigue in their conversation to notice their two children.

"That's nice to know." He made a soft voice and was confused at how Michael was pulling his huge nose and giggling.

"That's not very nice, da" Ivan said and looked down at Yue, she was smiling at him that warm his heart.

"He likes you."

"That's a start. Most everyone is afraid of me." Yue raised a brow and crossed her arms.

"well if you always put a knife on everyone, then they would be afraid of you."

"I though you have forgiven me." Ivan whined. That toke Yue by surpise.

"Aiyah! I did. Act like your age." She almost screamed. She didn't really know what to do if Ivan cried. Though Ivan's lips quicker. _He doesn't really going to cry is he?_ Yue though.

She sighed and pulled Ivan down, using his scarf and hugged him as best as she could when Michael was still on his arms. Ivan's eyes widen.

"Don't cry know, Ivan." She said his name in a very caring tone that broke Ivan's train of though. When she let go, Michael was patting Ivan's head as his way of comforting him. Yue laughed so loud that both their father came running to see what had happened to them.

"What so funny?" Ivan said as he accrue Michael that he was ok.

"T-that, Hong, a baby, comforting a grown man." Yue said while catching her breath. Henry was puzzled but Nicholas know that his son was about to cry again that's the only reason. Though he just kept to himself the shame he felt for his childish son.

"Yue, that wasn't funny." Ivan tried but he was actually enjoying her laughter that he himself laugh as well. They were having so much fun that they hadn't notice Michael had left them to walked towards his henry picked him up he said.

"Iwan is funny." He said in a very serious face that Nicholas laughed as well.

"Men, your son sure acts like my youngest." Though Henry was a little creep out at his son's weird expression, he can't keep himself out so he just chuckled as well.

* * *

><p>They returned to the country house when they notice that the cloud was forming a bit darker. They enjoyed lunch and a few deserts. Yue and Ivan was playing chess at the study room that afternoon that the butler arrived to give Yue a letter. She thanked him and opened at the letter.<p>

As the sight of her name, she knows whose hand writing belongs to. _It's Arthur_, she though and her heart was pounding in her chest. He back, and he will return late night tomorrow. Her joy was overflowing that she can't express.

Ivan was interested on the letter but most importantly, he was curious on the sender. It had made Yue's face red and a smile on her eyes that he hadn't seen before.

"Who is it?" Ivan had placed his chin on the palm of his hand and stared at her with intense emotions. He has a rival and he now that it's him.

"W-what?, it's Arthur, his coming back tomorrow." That all he got when he was staring at the empty space in front of him. Yue had run out of the room so quick that he can't even react.

"Arthur? Arthur Kirkland?" Ivan was confused but he did meet Arthur once when they were still a teenager.

"Yes, my eldest son." Ivan jerked up and looked at the sorce of the voice. It's was Henry and he looked a little gloomy.

"Are you ok, sir?" Henry went to the refreshment bar and takes a whisky bottle out and pour into two glass. He gave Ivan some and he drank all of his in one gulped.

"With all do disrespect sir but it's a bit to early to be drinking." He place his glass, on the table near by, untouched, not because he was a good boy but he himself was a drinker, a heavy one but he prefer vodka than whisky.

"Says the one who drank ten bottle of vodka last winter." Ivan grimed and Henry chucked.

"Sorry, but I need it." Ivan can be childish but he knows how to crack some clues.

"Is it Arthur?" Henry had returned to the sofa with a new glass few and knob.

"He is the one Yue loves." Ivan was expecting something like that but he still was surprised when someone had said it out loud.

"But weren't they raised as siblings?" Henry finished his second glass before answering.

"They were, but some how along the way, we may have missed something that they had feeling for each other." The Russian wasn't having fun with the idea on his future wife loving someone else.

"why are you telling me this, sir?" Henry looked him straight in the eye and said in a hoarse voice.

"Because I want you to be the one that my daughter to fall in love. Not my son. "Then added.

"Also it is a warning for you that you have a rival. Make a decision for Yue to fall in love with you and have that wedding accomplished." That face that Ivan saw was a bit scary though he had to do something to make Yue fall for him. He had a inner war with himself.

Henry knows that Ivan had a liking to his daughter and he intended to keep his promised with Nicholas that his married can mature his childish son. Ivan escused himself and went for a walk. He didn't know what to do. All his life, everything was given to him in a silver platter, even a wife. But this time, he had to do something with his own. He can't ask his father to just get Arthur out of the picture. That what had happened with his first Lithuanian fiancé. She was so scared at him that she left right before the wedding.

Ivan didn't want that to happen to Yue. She had showed him something exciting in the two days they had spent.

As dinner approached, Yue was talking to her mother that returned that afternoon nonstop with their mother tongue. Ivan silently ate his dinner and said a few words to his sister that was worried about him.

Yue was talking so fast that she forgot her dinner.

"Finish you dinner first, daughter." YueMei said after trying so hard to assure her husband that Yue wasn't talking about Arthur. But he knows, spending two years in China had given him that ability to used their language, even just a few. Nicholas knows as well but he didn't show it but smiled at how his son was suffering. He needed this to grow up.

As night came to, Yue changed to her nightgown and write in her diary about Arthur's planed arrival. Though, she even wrote how she and Ivan did that day before the excitement overpower her. She was about to blow out the candle when she heard her someone knocked on her door.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sooooo, what do you guys think? Did I make them look convincing? You are free to comment on this for any corrections and thanks for those who had commented at the previous chapter. It was precious to me. I thank you.**

**And for those who are curious again. Michael/Hong is only a year and a half here so yeah, he is a late bloomer that's why he early talks.**

**Once again for those who take their time on reading this. It made my heart swell when I read your comments. Thank You!**

**Happy holidays everybody!**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>After satisfying writing in her diary, Yue had reached for the candle holder when she heard someone had knocked on her door. So she took her robe and went opened it. Through the dim light because there was no moon outside Yue can still see that it was her mother standing their with a frown on her face.<p>

"Mama? What's bring you here at this hour." Yue asked in a started tone but let her step aside for her mother to come in to the fully furnished room. The floor was made of fine wood that made a clacking noise as YueMei walked and the walls are all decorated in fine Chinese trinkets. The fireplace right across the bed had helped made this room warm in the cool night. what really notice in this room isn't the East, West design but the huge, ceiling to floor, bookshelf that resembled in the library, was full of books from their mother land to all England.

YueMei sighed seeing that, _Another that really resembles him_. She took the seat on the writing table right beside the window that sees the garden. YueMei placed her own candle on the desk and turned to looked at her daughter, who was sited at the corner of the bed.

"_Yes? Mama?"_ She asked in their mother tongue.

"Why do you love Arthur?" YueMei asked in English. Yue was a little startled why her mother doesn't what to answer in Chinese but let it go and replied her in English. Ignoring the light blushed forming on her face.

"Well, he was the one that saved me from this foreign land." Her mother nodded.

"What else?"

"His mature and funny and knows how to make me laugh." YueMei raised her eyebrow at the word 'Mature'.

"Mature? He thinks unicorn excites."

"What was that?" Yue was curious what her mother said in a whisper.

"Nothing! What else dear?" Yue smiled when she noticed her mother was interested on him.

"Let's see, he has a cute smile and those green eyes, always reminds me of the gardens we had back home in Beijing." YueMei had no comment in that but to herself. "This means we have the same taste, I also have that same impression about Henry."

"His has manners and a gentleman."

"But he is a hot-headed man." Yue's smile vanished but her voice is still steady.

"Nobody is perfect, mama."

"And that's why you should give Ivan a chance." Now, Yue's face was shocked.

"So that's why you asked about Arthur? so that you can disapprove f him." Yue's voice was a little unstable.

"That's not—" YueMei tried to reason with her daughter.

"Why can't you and papa, accept the fact that I'm in love with Arthur." Yue stood up and was actually moving hysterically around the room.

"Yue listen to me, you can't marry him because he is your brother."

"Not by blood he isn't! and I love him." Yue shouted her statement that had earned her a slap on her face. The impacted sting her, but she was all but paralyzed. Her mother had become more like her birth father, a brutal man that hurts his children.

YueMei had covered her mouth preventing her from screaming when she hit her daughter, the looked on her eyes told her that she was remembering her pasted again. YueMei reached out to hug her daughter and patted her back gently.

"Yue? I'm sorry. Bàoqiàn "

Yue's mind was racing from before her eyes. Her papa, a tall brutal man that controls the army of China. He was disappointed from his wife that she was born a girl, he hated her. He would smack her when his temper wasn't so good. Yue would always cry and hide from him. And her only heaven place was the imperial garden. It was huge and her papa didn't know where she is. Her mother would came and comfort her and everything would be fine. They were happy when they found out that Yue's father had taken a Japanese woman with him and that gave birth to a boy, Kiku. That was before her father had brainwashed Kiku into believing that Yue wasn't a good girl.

Returning backed to the present; Yue had gently pushed her mother away and looked at her face. A few wrinkled had formed since the last time she did this and that last time was still way back in China. So Yue run towards the door, out of the room.

"what have I done." YueMei said and a few tears had fallen from her face.

Yue run blindly into the dim light of their home and went outside. A cold wind was blown towards her that made her shiver and her tears fall. She still keeps on running until she saw a tree that Arthur and her shared. She went under the tree and pours her sorrows out. The wind might cover some of her cry but it didn't help her warm when she was only wearing her nightgown and robe. It's a good thing she also had her boots on or else she will defiantly freeze to death right from the start.

* * *

><p>A few hours has passed since Ivan had walked around the estate. He can't feel his cheeks anymore, even with the help of his scarf. He planned to return to his room and just sleep of this headache that he had acquire after being inform of his situation. Because of the poor lighting outside He had stumbled a few times before reaching his destination on the yard that belongs to the Kirkland.<p>

Ivan reached for the door and was surprised to see it wasn't closed. The door was wide open like someone was in a hurry to go in, or out. Then a breezed went through him and a faint sound of cry was heard. He turned around but can't see a thing without the moon. A few stars were scatted so he can only see a few feet away from him. Not wanting to walk in the dark he ignored the sound and went inside.

Though a few steps in the dining room, curiosity came to him, he turned around and went outside. Forget about the headache he had earlier.

He can still hear the sob but after a few minutes, the sound had left. In the dark night, Ivan can now only hear the trees whispering to one another and that an owl not a few feet away was serenading. He sighed.

"_This was a waste of time."_ Ivan said in his mother tongue. He turned around and stumbled on the root of a tree. With a loud thump, he cursed and sits up to looked at the damage he did to himself. Grass was all over his coat and scarf.

"So nice." He patted some of them off but gave up when nothing will come off anymore. He checked his limps to see any damage and was satisfied when everything was fine. He was about to pushed himself up when a few raindrops had started to pour.

"Great." He said in a sarcastic voice. As the rain poured harder, Ivan got up and walked in the wrong direction. When he notice that he didn't go this far that he might had took the wrong way when he fell so he turned around. A more minutes, he saw the tree again that had cause his fall.

You may thank his childlike personality because with this he went back to the tree and was about to knick it for causing this in the first place. He spotted a white figure just below the tree. He went to it and saw a soaked woman with very thin covering. He can actually see her pale skin in that soaked nightgown.

"Eh?" he then noticed woman was Yue. A very pale Yue. He quickly went to her side and removed his gloved to check her temperature. It was cold, too cold even for him who was outside for a few hours and he didn't even know how long Yue had been here with the cold rain wasn't helping. He tapped gently her cheek and said in a shaky voice.

"Yue?" No respond.

In a quick motion, he removed his drenched coat and wraps it around her and carried her while helping her with his body heat. As he was walking a fast pace without a light to help him he called out to anyone in the big house to start boiling water but no one could hear his voice in the rain, it was pouring hard. As he went nearer, a few servants had then heard his call and the butler, in his bedroom robe had quickly called YueMei to inform what happened.

As Ivan had step inside, ignoring as how they wet the floor, the hall with lights. He then noticed how swollen Yue's eyes were and who blue her lips were. One of her cheeks were swollen as well but it wasn't that noticeable anymore when you only see how pale and cold she was.

"She has hyporthermia." Ivan said to one of the servants with a bucket of warm water. He placed her in the salon sofa. That was the first thing he see when he was about to go used the stairs. And a servant had started a fire. YueMei had arrived a few minutes later and a quick breath was taken in. she thanked Ivan before running to help her daughter warm. Henry had also come down and saw that Yue was now responding to her mother's voice.

Ivan stayed beside the sofa looking at her with concern, she was now violently shivering and that her colour had started to return. A sighed of relief had wash over him. He knows what to do in that situation at least. He had grown up from Moscow, Russia were fighting hyperthermia was a daily basic. But he was still shocked on why Yue would go out in the cold night let alone raining, in her night gown. She must be really upset to go outside in that kind of weather.

"You should go change now." Ivan took his eyes of Yue to look at her mother, with a concern eyes.

"We don't what you to get this as well." When he didn't move she smiled.

"Don't worry, she will still be hear when you return." Now he went to his room to change his shirt and plant, but when he turned one last time, he notice the huge scar on Yue's back when they change her night gown. Ivan had widened his eyes on how big that diagonal scar was and a blushed had covered his face when he notices he was staring at Yue when she was dressing. He quickly went to his room and changed.

Though after a while his blushed was still plastered on his face and that he was also shivering gave him a hard time going back down to see Yue. Checking at the clock on the mantel in his room, it was already past midnight and that everyone wouldn't get their rest tonight because of what happened. So he went down to help them with anything.

Yue was still shivering when Ivan returned to the salon. With dull eyes she scan the room and saw an orange glow around it. It was the fire's rediat that gave that but Yue was too tired to notice. But she knows that her family was here even Ivan was looking at her just above her. She gave a weak smile and mouthed 'Thank you, Ivan' before the heaviness of her eyelids took her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: another chapter done. And I was half aleep writing this. Sorry. But hope you guys like it and you may point out on any of my mistake, gently.**

**Thank you for those who had commented and sorry if your expecting Arthur to be on this chapter but I guess he'll be on the next or a two more. It depends on my mood and who I feel the story will go. But I'm open for suggestions. **for the next chapter, it may take a while for me to upload because school is starting soon, and i haven't started yet so please bear with me. Xie xie:)****

**and for those who like Arthur, please don't kill me. I like him as well but i plan on this fic for him to be a little bad. but he is still a gentleman.**

**Thanks again for reading!**

**Happy 2012 Everyone!**


	6. Chapter 5

**I don't own Hetalia.**

**Has UKxfemChina and rochu in this chapter.**

* * *

><p>The morning light shine upon Yue's eyes too brightly to her taste that she frown and tired to cover it with her arms. Though that did little help, she growled a lady like growl and turned around the softness of her bed. Still a little tired at what happened yesterday's venture.<p>

"Please wake up, love." The soft voice filed with care had spoken thru her ears that Yue had cracked open her eyes to see it. Sleepiness forgot. Her light brown eyes adjusted to the bright light coming from the wide window on her right side and turned to look around before looking at the source of the voice. Those green eyes looking straight at her, with a concern look that she squeak her voice and covered her mouth.

Arthur. Arthur was here, with her, beside her, on her bed in her room. Alone. That is a problem. Though, she like Arthur but she was raised well not be alone with a man on a secluded room, let alone on her bed. Rumors will spread. Then again, all of her knowledge had gone out of the window the moment she saw Arthur.

"A-Arthur?" her voice was still soft but audible to Arthur that brought him a soft smile on his face.

"How are you, love? I missed you" he reach his hand to touch her forehead and gently, with the other arm, bringing them closer. He hugged her like when he told her that he will be leaving to the new world last year. Now, all those loneliness alone at night in this house has all but forgotten when they shared a hugged and a kiss that was ended to soon when Arthur was pulled violently across the room.

Yue scramble out of her bed and shouted, "Arthur!" then turned her head to look at a very angry Russian grinding his teeth and with a grimace on his face that erases all of his childlike appearance. "Ivan?" it was more of a question than a conformation on the man that was staring down at them. Yue had help Arthur up and was looking at him with a terrified expression. She didn't know this man. Sure she has spent two days with him and the first impression wasn't good but she didn't expect to see a stare that had so much coldness and bitterness in his violet eyes. That had brought a shiver down her spin.

Arthur had gently pushed Yue behind him and rub off the blood that form on his mouth, with his forearm, when he hit the floor.

"Arthur, please don't fight." Yue's voice was trembling also.

"I won't love." Arthur assure her and looked up that the tall Russian that was a head taller than him. Ivan growled an animal like sound when he heard him call her love. He was in so much anger that he really wanted to kill Arthur.

"It's good to see you again, Ivan." Arthur, being the gentleman he was offered his hand to shake the now confused Russian. He still takes it but grip harder to indicate his displeasure.

"Arthur, what are you doing with my fiancé?" that had brought Arthur's thick eyebrows tighter, he then turn to Yue.

"Fiancé?" Yue gulped.

"Da, fiancé. Yue and I would be wed on the first full moon." Arthur blinked and looked Yue in confused.

"Please, tell me this isn't true." Yue only nodded her head.

"When are you going to tell me this?" He was practically shaking Yue but was stopped when Ivan intervene.

"I'm sorry; I never intended it like this." Yue was crying now. She was struggling to get away from Ivan's hold but his grip was strong. Arthur eye's was on both Ivan's hand on Yue's shoulder.

"Please, Arthur, I can explain."

"Release her. You don't have the right to touch her." He but takes Yue of him. Yue was basically dizzy, and her eyes were stinging again and her face was blushed. It wasn't the embarrassment that she get when she notice she was still in her nightgown and only barely covered and that both the other two was fully dress.

"Da, I can. She will be my wife soon."

"No, she ain't if she doesn't want you." That returned Ivan's cold eyes and punch Arthur square on his face. He was about to strike a third on when Yue's scream had stopped him. He turned to looked at her and saw that she was pulling him off Arthur, with no prevailed of course. But that had shaken his heart. Yue would do anything to help save Arthur even when she knows she'll more likely be hit as well.

He let go of Arthur's collar and stood up only to be hit behind his head with something hard that he was thumbled down on his knees.

"Again, you manage to hit someone." That cold voice had bring a shiver down his spine. Nicholas has hit his son with a bottle of empty vodka he was consuming will walking down the aisle. He heard a scream so he went here to see his son was about to his Arthur's bruised face.

Ivan rubbed the back of his head and was glad that there was no broken skin this time. He sat on his bottom and observes the whole room with people coming in and cornering Arthur and Yue. He was jealous on how Yue care for Arthur's wounds that she didn't even bother to see his. MeiYue had run in and saw first thing her daughter was wearing that she told every single male to get out of the room. That includes Arthur and Michael that was running to her. And told a few servants to help clean the mess and change the now healthy Yue.

Ivan walked or practically run towards his room, avoiding meeting his father. He wasn't in the mood for scolding and closes the door after bolting it. He was glad there was a bottle of vodka on the table the night before. Though it was only early in the afternoon, too early for any drinking, he didn't really care. He drenched the half full bottle and sighed when the stinging liquid had touch his tongue and thru his throat. Ignoring the knock on his door and the voices of both his sisters calling to him. He didn't want to deal with anyone at the moment. He was feeling sorry for himself. The girl he wants was really in love with someone else and that girl can actually be compatible with him. He saw how brave her eyes were when she tried to pull him away from Arthur. That had sparked something inside of him. With the heaviness of his eyes the last though take him was He really wants Yue to be his bride.

* * *

><p>On the other side of the house. Yue was being lectured by her mother about proper etiquette, again. She was being lectured about how she acted in front of both men and that they both not related to her to see her in a very thin clothing and also how she acted last night was horrible. Yue gave no negative respond to her mother that time. She was fully aware now how serious that this marriage was to Ivan. She saw how he desperately wanted to kill Arthur when he said that she didn't want him. But she was still isn''t convince into marrying him. Now that she saw how strong he can be when his angry she didn't have the strength to protect herself when he went into rampage.<p>

"Are you listening to me?" MeiYue had crossed her arms on her chest and stared down at her daughter, now fully dress, on the bed. Yue nodded. Her mother sighed.

"You have to let go of Arthur." Yue just stared at the window while holding on the canopy post of her bed.

"You have hurt Ivan's feelings today. He really cares for you."

"How can you know? When he just met me a few days ago and not to mention he can't control his anger. Look at what he did to Arthur. he has bruises on his face."

"What did Arthur do to make him angry?" Yue was about to answer when she though that telling her about the kiss would surely be the end of her. So she just told her what Arthur said of not marring him.

"You do know that is jealousy in men?" Yue just shocked her head.

"He is jealous because he cares for you." When Yue didn't gave any reaction MeiYue gave up, for today at least.

"Come along. Let's go welcome your _brother_ correctly." Empathising on the word _brother_, but seem not to get it when her excitement gave back.

"When did he come back?" Yue asked when they were heading to the library.

"Just a few hours after lunch, which you missed." Yue giggled in embarrassment. She did have a few scones and tea while her mother was lecturing her.

As they entered the library, three males were waiting for them. Arthur, how's left side of his face was coverd with a patch, was playing with Michael on his lap. That brought Yue a smile on her face. Arthur was really good with children that she would love to have someday. So that's why she have to marry him and not Ivan who knows nothing about children. Henry was sited across the couch his sons' was occupying and had a scorn on his face. He was informed on what happened earlier that day and he was not pleased with both parties responsible for it.

"Welcome back Arthur." Both the Chinese women bow down to Arthur, how had risen up when he notice them. Michael was still on his arms, playing with the pocket watch he had given him.

Yue quickly site beside him and asked all about his adventures in America. Though Henry was listening as well observing any sign that his son was lieing. He has faith in him, that he even gave him the opportunity to go to America and work on some of their estate their. He just didn't want his son to marry his daughter. They aren't related by blood but still, he still had his reason why he didn't want them to marry.

Before supper,Arthur had taken Yue to the garden and asked was on his mind the whole afternoon.

"I heard that you were blue last night. what were you doing?" Yue bit her lips and stared at the ground. this didn't feel right.

"I had a fight with mama." Arthur raised his brows.

"That's rare. Ad stupid of you to go into the rain."

"It wasn't raining when I left." Her voice was strain, and Arthur noticed it. She looked at his blonde haair, with so much color compared to Ivan's pale platinum blonde. And his skin, a bit tan, now that Yue had a good look at him with out any bright light just the normal, afternoon light.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't doubt you." Arthur kissed her hand in apology that gave goosebumps through Yue's body.

"Now, can you please tell me why are you engage to Ivan?" He wasn't looking at her now but at the flowers that was blooming for the season. Yue hold her breath, afraid to say the wrong word.

"Father, had planed it."

"I knew it. he was acting a bit strangely earlier." Yue step a few feet away from Arthur when he had suddenly smiling into thin air. Fairies. Yue had know that Arthur can see them for she can see her own country's creatures, but she can't see them here in England. sometimes she can feel them but those days were few.

"When did you know?"

"Just a few days ago, before they came." Arthur nodded.

"So are you going to marry him?" Arthur's voice was low but he looked at her with such an emotionless eyes that Yue might had though that he was fine with this.

"N-no."

"Your not sure."

"I-I'm. . ." Arthur didn't push anymore, he knows by now that Yue had a inner war with herself aswell. so he just pat her shoulder and guided her inside.

* * *

><p>That night, supper was quite noisy with both Nicholas and Henry asking question to Arthur about his trip and more imortanty, business. Both fathers had invested something in the new world and had asked Arthur about it all. Yekaterina and Natalia had quietly listen with interest about the trip. They practically didn't touch their food.<p>

Ivan on the other hand was chewing his anger on the mash potatoes, roasted duck, steam fish and the soap that made Yue stuck her tongue out. Yue had watched him interestingly; he ate like a young boy. Endlessly bringing the spoon up and chewing it, swallow then repeat.

Ivan can feel that he was being watch but just ignores it and continues to eat.

As the dessert came, Ivan then did notice, Yue. He gave a quick smile before resuming his contest in consuming the pie tart. He ate a hand full and gave a satisfied sigh and excused himself from the table.

Yue felt a little guilty about her feelings when she was about to marry him. Though, she still wouldn't admit it, but she was starting to care for him. When she saw how vulnerable his feeling were, when Arthur had hurt him.

She might still like Arthur now with all the hugged she got when both their parents weren't looking. But it felt different somehow. Like something wasn't right. That had pondered on her mind for the rest of the evening after their conversation on the garden.

After wrighting on her diary, she made a list on what to do tomorrow, with Ivan and Arthur. she would have another walk with Ivan in the morning, if his awake and a afternoon tea with Arthur to catch things up.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: finaly finish. So how is it? Did I go too far? Or just right?**

**I'm sorry, if I made Yue's incident cut short. I wasn't able to research about hyperthermia, and in this country, we never get hypothermia, just heat shock. But I promised to do research on my future writing.**

**Thank you once again for those who had stayed with me and this story and for those who had just came in. So far, I'm enjoying writing this.:D and i hope you guys are also enjoying the reading. you may pin point my mistakes,gently.**

**Take care everyone! And advance Happy Chinese New Year! (Jan23,2012)**


	7. Chapter 6

I don't own hetalia!

* * *

><p>Ivan groaned at the sound of banging at his door. He wasn't in the mood to entertain anyone after his date with five bottles of vodka last night. He didn't get any migraine that morning. Still. Why can't anyone leave him alone for a while? The sun wasn't even high in the sky.<p>

He growled again for the door had screamed once again. He rolled from his side to get up removing the comfortable sheet with his legs. Before going to the door, he checked the clock at the mantle and rumbled at the time, it was only six in the morning. Too early for his liking now that he was in vacation.

Ivan grab the door knob and prepare to shout at whom ever tried disturbing him in the early morning. Though, that didn't happened for the moment the door was opened, his mouth was opened as well. Staring at him was stunning chocolate eyes that mesmerize him to even staying in his wet country for so long. Out of hobbit, he checked on her from head to toe again.

He liked what he saw. She was wearing her traditional cloths today. It was white with blue markings for design all over it and a darker blue on the corners of her sleeves and collar. It had hugged her voluptuous form so nicely. Ivan had never seen anything so beautiful in his life. Besides his homeland vast winter wonder land and sunflowers, this creature was going to be his and he planned on keeping her to himself.

Yue had been very annoyed when the Russian had refused to opened his door. She knows that she's disturbing him in holy hours but still, it was a perfect time to go have their walk when most of the occupants in the house were still in bed. _And so was the Russian_, Yue though, when she heard a moaned inside the room.

Though, the moment Ivan had opened it, Yue's face had turned three shades of red. He was naked from waist up. And Yue had a good look at how his well tones muscle look. He was quite muscular; that Yue had thought was fat. And his fair skin that glows in the dim light had really made him a good looking man.

Both had stared so long, but it may only be a minute. No one really cares, since both of them were intrigue by each other. Yue was the first one to come back from reality and cough uncomfortably to check if her voice was still there.

"G-good morning, Mr. Braginski." She was right, her voice cracked when she said that and Ivan raised a brow from it.

"Good morning, Yue. What brings you here early in the day? Am I late for breakfast?" though, they both know breakfast shouldn't start for at least an hour from now. Ivan just loved when Yue made a face at him for that ridiculous question.

"No, of course not. Is just that—" She looked right passed him to see that his room was a little messy and that she only just notice he smelled a lot like vodka.

"Have you been drinking all night?" Yue's voice was a bit piercing for Ivan, he might not have a hangover but he was a bit sensitive to sounds. He yawned and his morning breath tells it all. Yue covered her nose polity, if that was possible.

"Sorry to disturbed you in your recovery." With a quick turn, she started to walk to the west wing. Ivan walked to catch up and caught her wrist and returned to his room pulling her behind him while ignoring her protest. He rather not be walking in this house half naked if he would be scowled by his father.

He closed the door behind them when they reached his room. Though, it wasn't really a very smart thing to do if both unmarried individual was instead a closed door. Alone. Yue was quick to react and run to open the door. But Ivan prevented her from doing so when he had blocked the doorway.

"Please open the door."

"What's the point? We're getting married in the end of the month." Ivan flashed his childish smile at her. Yue couldn't believe a grown man, eight years her senior can make such a face. She has no trace of any childlike appearance to her since her maturity hits.

"Now, what brings little Yue to me? Did you miss me?" Yue pouted that made the Russian laugh.

"No. I was going to invite you for a walk." Yue dramatically turned around to look at the fully furnished room. The smell of vodka was so strong in the room. That made her eye twitched and nose sting.

"But, I see that you're… recuperating from your ordeal."

"I would love to go on a walk with you." Yue was amazed that with his height, he could freely move so quickly.

"Just give me a minute to get ready." He escorted her to a sofa near the mantle and he went behind a screen to change. Yue was horrified. How can he not feel any mortified, changing in front of a woman. Well, not in front but you get the meaning.

"I should go wait outside." Yue tried her best to not imagine on his undergarments and started to walk to the door. But something caught her eye. It was the light pink scarf he always wore even inside the house. It was perfectly folded on the chair beside the bed. Someone special must have given to him to be taking care of it so carefully.

"It was a gift from my mother." Yue sprang around with a jolt. Ivan was fully dress in riding clothes. He was rearranging his buttons on his coat, it was a new one. Since Yue hadn't return his old one yet.

"She gave it to me on my tenth birthday when I was thirteen." Yue looked at him as he takes the scarf and twisted it around his neck. He smiled at her.

"It was supposed to be Natalia's, but my mother said it doesn't fit her, she is more of a blue colour girl." Yue smiled warmly at the Russian's eyes says affection for his mother.

"Sadly, she wasn't able to finish the blue scarf for Natalia."

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok. It was a long time ago. I miss her though." He pulled out his a locket from his pants to show her a picture of a young women sited with her chin held high and proud with a baby rap in a blanket sleeping soundly. Yue looked at it with amazement. Now she knows were these three children get there good looks.

"Your mother was beautiful." Ivan gave a warm smile and closed the locket.

"She was a fine mother, she was the only one that get father to calm down." Yue was about to ask how that baby was but was cut short when Ivan motion to the door.

"Shall we go?" she nod but before Ivan open the door for her, he whispered something to her ear softly that made Yue blushed.

After Yue got her coat in the rack, they welcome the cool breeze of morning in the country. The morning dew was pleasant to smell and birds were singing their morning serenade was a pleasant bonus for them. As they walk with awkward silent to the garden, Yue looked up to see that Ivan intrigue to look at the sky.

"I would like to thank you properly for saving me the other night." Ivan looked down to listen to her.

"What for? It was only normal not to leave you out there."

"Still, if it hasn't for you, I would be long go—"

"Don't say that. I still think it was faith that brought me there." Ivan can see that she was about to ask about it and cut her to the chase.

"How are you feeling anyway? You did rise early to thank me when you should be resting." Yue blink her chocolate eyes but said in a calm tone.

"No. I'm fine. I have already rested well enough yesterday." With the mention of yesterday, Ivan had a sour mood. He had forgotten about Arthur was here. He needed to make sure that Yue had fall in love with him to get the wedding in place. He can still force her to marry him, but he wants this union to be a love match not a black-mail one.

"Are you really in love with Arthur?" Yue knew from the start that question would be ask, it still gave her a shock when she heard it from the Russian.

"I-I do." Her voice was barely above whisper but Ivan can hear it loud and clear. Ivan gave a loud sighed and continuous to walk forward, with his long legs it was easy for him to go a far long, but made it hard for Yue to catch up with him. But she was wearing her pants today so she was able to run towards him. He sat on the bench that was looking out to the pond were they can see a few fishes swimming freely without the care in the world.

Yue stood beside him and a bit afraid that he would erupt again and take his anger on her. He stared right at her with his violet eyes. Now that they were in the open sky with bright light, Yue can really see that his eyes were truly a deep blue that illuminates violet. She caught her breath short at that discovery. She also yelped when Ivan quickly grab her arm and place her on his lap.

Yue could feel, her face growing warm. From this position. He had hugged her from behind and places his chin on her shoulder. In a husky voice, he said in to her ears.

"Then I would make you fall in love with me." That brought shiver down her spin. She tried to get up but with the Russian's grip it was impossible. Ivan place butterfly kisses along her neck and his gloved hands was gently caressing her thighs. A moan had escape from Yue's mouth and Ivan had take it's opportunity in pulling her chin to the side to kiss her from behind. It was a lovely kiss for Yue. It was so different from Arthur's sweet pecks.

Ivan deepens the kiss and using his tongue to play with her teeth. Yue pulled back when something inside her grow warmer. This time, Ivan let her go when she tried to stand. But as she stood, her legs were weak that it gave it beneath her that she collapse on to the grass floor.

Ivan chuckled and helped her up. Yue made a face when she was help up and notice on the grass that got stuck to her dress.

"That wasn't funny."

"You're so cute, Yue." The blushed on Yue's face had grew darker, and she tired hitting the Russian with all her might. Though Ivan pretended to be hurt from her advantage, and Yue knew this. They laughed their heart out when Ivan had trip a rock, avoiding her increasing hits, from behind and fell on to the grass.

When they return to the dining room, both side of the family were startled with their grass covered children. But let them go, when they notice both the joy on both eyes. They ate happily on an English breakfast, with the noise mostly coming from YueMei and Yekaterina. Arthur had a few bruises from their fight yesterday that brought Ivan's smile wider. But they didn't start a fight.

* * *

><p>"Why don't you go with us, Yue?" Yue's head snap from her book to look at her mother on the doorway. She was dresses with a heavy coat covering her, signifying a trip to a shop.<p>

"No, I'm fine here." Here, indicating in the salon, with a good book on her hand and that Michael was playing with Arthur behind her. YueMei made a sour face but quickly remove it and walked toward her daughter to pull her from her sit.

"Nonsense, you must at least accompany your mother to town. It had been ages since we had a mother-daugther time." Yue looked behind her for Arthur's help, but he can only gave her a sad smile and a hand of goodbye.

"Bye-bye mama." Michael called out from Arthur's hands when they left them alone on the salon.

YueMei waited for her daughter at the door of her room to change into suitable outdoor clothes. Yue emerge with a pink dress and she tied her hair with a white ribbon behind her. And she was ready to go.

They went into the carriage and notice that Yekaterina and Natalia were inside waiting for them. Yue made an apolozy for making wait so long but what really caught her eye was when she glanced through the window, Ivan was saddled on a horse besides them.

"Ivan is coming?" the other three ladies follow her eyes and nodded.

"Well yes, he needs to look around for suitable clothes for the wedding." Yekaterina answered.

"Oh" was all she could reply.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you guys like it!**

**Any comments that will help me improve my story is a great Thank You!**

**Take care everyone and have a nice day.**


	8. Chapter 7

I don't own hetalia!

* * *

><p>An hour ride to the nearest town wasn't so awful for Yue. She missed being with ladies. And Yekaterina was really a heart-warming lady. Though, Yue sympathy her when she discovered that Yekaterina lost her husband to war a year ago. Natalia was another issue; she was mostly giving her dagger like stare mainly the whole trip. But Yekaterina assure her that she was only shy and it was normal for her to be like that.<p>

Ivan was nowhere in sight, he has been for half an hour now. _He must have took off with his horse for a ride_, Yue thought. Now that they can see a few buildings other than the plain, but beautiful green pastures. Yue just notice that it was at least two months since she been out the house. Ever since Arthur left for America a year ago, she had stuck herself in the house. And it was far too long.

When the carriage stopped, Yue mostly jumped out to look around her surroundings. A smile was plastered on her face.

"Like someone first time in the outside world." Yue turned to face the source of the voice. It was Natalia, Yue's eyes widen for that was her first sentence she gave to her ever since she arrived. Now that she heard it, Yue liked it better when Natalia ignores her. Her voice was so ice cold that brought goose bumps to Yue skin.

"Be nice, Natalia." Yekaterina scolded her sister and gave Yue an apologetic look.

"Now, should we go to the bakery shop or seamstress?" YueMei said as she walked toward the main street reading her list.

Yekaterina was about to answer when YueMei bet to her. "I know, let's go to the bookstore first. I heard they had some new books shipment last week from Russia." She turned to look at her younger companions.

"Would that be great? Yue can buy some books that will help her speak Russian."

"That is a wonderful idea." Yekaterina said and nodded her head. "But I think Ivan can help her with that." She said in a whisper.

Yekaterina bends down to look at her sister.

"And you can buy some books too, Natalia. You have been behind your lessons." Most children would be annoyed by that idea. But since Natalia, wasn't any normal girl, she was thrilled.

Half an hour later, all of them at least bought a book or two. Yue was happy looking at all the new books and the smell of them made her itch in reading them. But she had restrained herself for there was still an unfinished book at home.

Then the four ladies went to the seamstress for Yue's wedding. YueMei and Yekaterina were excited about the wedding that Yue was not sure will even happened. Sure it will happened eventually but can she really left Arthur go that easily for her parents happiness?

After the old seamstress measure Yue, she went to do Natalia. Though she had requested for a blue dress for the wedding. They all laugh.

"Where's Ivan?" Yue asked that brought Yekaterina's attention to her.

"He said he will catch up with us after his errand. Must be on another hunt for sunflower seeds."

Yue nodded and keep on staring out the window panel. Some of the ladies and gentlemen were a familiar face to her when her step-father organized a house party. She might know their faces and names but other than that she knows nothing about them. A rather tall individual had caught her eye out of the crowd.

It was Ivan, and Yue had never though she will see him in any mature posture. He walked with a stature of confidence and pride. He was after all the tallest in the street and every ladies saw him had turned their eyes glue to him. Some of them was whispering to each other and giggling.

Yue was imagining how the usual unattached women would say when they saw what they like.

"_Look, isn't he handsome."_

"_Yes, I wonder who's his courting?"_

"_I wish it was me. I would marry him right now when he bends down on him knees."_

"_Surely, you would even marry him when he gave you those flowers."_

Wait, Flowers?

Yue shake her head from her imagination and looked at Ivan again. And this time she noticed the bouquet of flowers on his hand. She blinked her eyes and jumped when Natalia rather shoved her to the side to look at her brother coming to the shop. Yue was staring to begin hating that girl that has a brother-complex.

"Brother is here!" She mostly screams. The older ladies turned too looked at the window and show Ivan opening the door.

The door bell made a chime sound but everyone already knew he was coming in.

"Brother!" Natalia practically run towards him and hugged his waist. Truly. For a twelve year old, she was rather tall. _Most have run in the family_, Yue thought. She was a little jealous, for her height was a few inches taller than Natalia and she barely reached Ivan on his shoulders.

"Hey Natalia. Here." He gave her a pretty stem of rose. And Natalia was happy to receive a gift from her brother.

"Thank You!" Hugging him again before running to tell her older sister. Yue blinked for Natalia's appearance was pure happiness and all of her sour face expression was erase.

Ivan then stared at her and smiled. He walked towards and gave her the bouquet he had on his hand. Yue keep on looking at his face to see any indication of anything but happiness.

"I didn't know what your favourite flower was so I just take a few." That brought Yue's eyes to the bouquet; it was of assorted wild flowers to indoor flowers. Though not knowing how it can feet to a bouquet but Yue beam a genuine smile. _So childish of him_, she thought.

"How sweet." Both of them turned too looked at their other companion and this time, even the shop owner was there smiling at them.

"I wish my husband was that romantic." The owner said with a smile.

Ivan returned a smile before looking back at Yue who was still examining the bouquet.

"Have you found anything you like?" Yue laughed and covered her mouth to it. Though, no one really cares when all of them went back to what they were doing.

"You're so childish." She said after calming down.

"Eh?"

"But I liked it." That brought Ivan's curiosity.

"You like what? My childish or the bouquet?" Yue's face had turned a bright shade of red and ignores his question and keeps on looking at the flowers. She knows most of them but some were new to her eyes. Ivan took the hint and smiled to himself. He sits beside her the next minute while their family was arranging the next fitting session.

Then the group turned to go the bakery with intention of having their lunch there. YueMei ordered their meals when they arrange their place at the park nearby. They were given a cloth for them to have a picnic and enjoy the wonderful weather.

As Ivan set the white cloth on a place he fined to him liking, Yue was talking to Yekaterina about a few cultures in Russia. Yue was rather intrigue in know the culture of the other and they were like her Chinese culture. Not all but some were similar.

"Everything's ready." Ivan called out to them when he had place the cloth and glasses of water from the baker shop. They walked there and find their most comfortable stop. A few minutes later, YueMei along side Natalia had brought their lunch in.

All enjoy a hot goose pie and the bakery's most famous chocolate cake. They all enjoy the fun of being outside and a good meal with a happy couple blooming. YueMei and Yekaterina had never been happier since the day they met.

Yue was enjoying a lovely conversation with Ivan that brought her to look a new view from him. He made her laugh from his childish ways and even that, he had started to show some maturity when he helps her mother returned the things they borrowed from the shop.

They returned to the carriage when everything was ready to go back. Ivan asked for YueMei's permission to ride with Yue. That brought all members a shocked. But Ivan assured them he will bring Yue back with intact dignity and gave them the bouquet for safe keeping.

"You're teasing, right?" Yue said to him as the others were doing up the carriage.

"Net." Ivan gave a beaming smile.

"But I'm wearing a dress!" She practically yelled, ignoring the stares they got from the people around them.

"That never stops anyone."

"Unbelievable." Yue throw both her hands up in dramatic expression.

"I'm driving the horse." Yue said as they walked were Ivan had tied the black horse. A look of the horse face said a big no for Yue. She didn't know the horse.

"Whose horse is this?" She turned back to looked at Ivan walking behind her.

"Mine." Yue was puzzled.

"You bought a new one when you got her in England?"

"Net."

"You brought your horse all the way from Russia?"

"Da."

"Your horse stayed with you on the ship?"

"Da."

Yue drop the subject when all she got from the Russian was a one word answer and a smile. She turned her attention back to the station with aww in her eyes. The beast was a magnificent black beauty.

"What breed is he?" Ivan looked back at her from his task of untying the rein.

"Kievan is a Russian don." Yue was about to ask another question when Ivan pulled her to sit on the saddle. And Ivan quickly followed through.

Yue arranges her skirt to make it more presentable and her hand was grab with a gloves hand.

"Here." Ivan gave her the rein.

"You said you wanted to drive." Ivan gave her a sweet innocent smile.

"I will." Yue said and start at the back of the horse. He had a beautiful black maine that Yue made a smile. Ivan knows how to take care of a horse.

With experience, she moved the horse towards the Kirkland estate.

Not too long, Yue can feel, Ivan's arms circling around her waist.

"You drive well, little Yue." He whispered in her ear and Yue blushed with, though she can blame the cold wind. Her heart was beating fast and adrenaline was rushing through her and she felt Ivan was caressing her thighs hided in her pink gown.

Yue smacked the rein and making Keivan galloped to a full run towards home. The unexpected acceleration had caught Ivan unexpected that he instinctively grab Yue's waist for support.

"What's the hurry, little Yue!" Ivan shouted at the fast wind blocking his voice.

"We're way behind mama!" She shouted back. Ivan tried to remove her hair from blocking his view with his hand.

"What?" he recoiled. Yue rolled her eyes and just keeps her concentration on the road.

A few more minutes later, they saw the carriage their families were in, they rode passed by them and keep on the steady speed.

An hour ride had turned to a half with the horse's speed.

Yue pulled the rein to slow the horse when she saw the familiar. She heard Ivan sighed behind her.

"I never knew a woman can ride the horse like that." Yue gave satisfied smirk but Ivan didn't saw it.

As they ride toward the stable, Ivan jumped down first and gave his hand to help Yue down. As soon as they were down. A stable boy had come to help them with their horse. They walked inside the stable and Yue immediately went to checked her horse as well.

Ivan looked as she happily hugged her chestnut colour horse and gave it a patted on the head. He continuous to removed his horses rein saddle when Yue called to him.

"would you like to run with me someday?" Ivan looked at her with a smile on his.

"I would love too." Yue clapped her hands together in excitement.

"How about tomorrow morning then?"

"Sure. But why not now?" Ivan can tell immediately that she was hiding something when she answered without looking at him in the eye.

"I feel a bit tired with all the shopping and planned to take an afternoon nap."

Ivan sighed but nodded. And that's Yue's time to go back inside. But before she was long gone Ivan said in a childish tone.

"You're not a very good liar, little Yue." Yue brought a quick breath in.

"I hope I can see you later at dinner then." Ivan said as he wallk passed her to his room.

Yue didn't know if he was mad or not. He gave a smile and his voice wasn't even a bit angry. So she just dismissed it and went to her room to change to her Chinese gown to meet with Arthur at the garden.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Soooo. What do you think? Hope you guys can feel the love growing with Yue and Ivan, though I was having a hard time writing it.**

**Thank you for those who commented and will comment on this.**

**Have a nice day everyone!**


	9. Chapter 8

**I don't own hetalia.**

* * *

><p>In her room, Yue dismissed the servants that helped her change her gown to her traditional dress, this time, it was white and had gold pattern line that encircle the sleeves, that was a little too long for her, and has a dragon printed nicely on her shoulder to the back.<p>

Yue ring the butler to inform him about the afternoon tea she will be having with Arthur on the garden. She looked through her window for the fifth time to make sure that there will be no interruption from nature. It was after all, the beginning of autumn, means, rain will be frequent.

Sighing, Yue was a bit nervous; this conversation was nothing more than a friend catching up. But she wasn't sure if this was such a good idea when, Ivan was here and she was intended to be married by the end of the month.

"_It's just a friendly chat."_ She though before opening the door.

Yue jerked backed at the sight in front of her. Her mother had stopped as well, in a position like she was going too knocked on her door.

"Oh. That was quick." Her mother teased before walking in casually with the bouquet Ivan had gave here earlier that day. YueMei went to her desk and took the empty vase and place the flowers there after pouring some water from a basin on the crest.

"It isn't that lovely?" walking a few steps back to admire the flowers, she turned to faced her daughter.

"Which do you like best?"

"Huh?" YueMei rowed her eyes like saying, 'Really?'

"The flowers. Which do you prefer?" Yue blinked at her mother and looked at the vase. There were arranged in a rainbow of colours, a few daisies to complement the bundle of colours. Dahlia, Delphinium, Luculia, Iris, Peony and a single sunflower, that was the tallest of them all, were the only Yue can distinguished. "Sunflower." "Really now? Or is it because your father brought that from America that you linked it with Arthur." Yue had never thought about that, she picked it from the bouquet with all the rest was because it was the tallest and the most unique and it was the only one that was a single flower. "No, I like it because it looks kind of lonely all by itself." YueMei made a smile and nodded her head in approval. She gracefully walked toward the door. "I like the dahlia, its because it was given the nickname, sunshine." Her mother said as she went out of the room leaving her daughter to ponder on it.

* * *

><p>On the other side of the house, Ivan had changed his riding cloths to the English shirt and breeches. He loved how Yue had admired him that morning; he was pleased that he had something to offer her. As he crossed the room, and checked the mantle, he smirked that it had been an hour they had returned and their family had arrived half an hour ago. With the parcel he bought while he was in town.<p>

He had a lot of time while waiting the carriage to arrive that morning and he had took the time to look at the few stores. The bookstore was first then the tailor, though the flower shop was just a lucky discovery when he was going to met them at the seamstress shop. But a particular store had brought his entire attention on it.

Ivan unpacked the parcel and took the boxes chocolate from it. He smiled and with gentle hands, run the rim of the box. He liked chocolates, ever since his parents came back from Spain and brought chocolates with them. He loved the taste of it, whether sweet or bitter. But he like the most is when his mother melted the chocolates and put some milk in it to make it creamy.

He wanted to share with Yue, though he thought that she might already tasted it but still, it was a great idea to share with her want he was interested.

Looking out on his window, he can see that someone was busy arranging the table on the garden. A idea had came across him. If the Kirkland was having an afternoon tea, then he can find Yue and share some of his chocolates with her. He took a box and went out the door.

Yue was sat in front of Arthur, smiling and taking a sip from her tea cup. Arthur as well, was drinking his tea but a frown on his face cannot be ignored. He placed the cup back to its saucer and sighed.

"Is it like old times?" Arthur nodded and take a scone from a plate, he took a huge bit and keep on day dreaming.

"What are you thinking?" Yue asked when the silent was getting to her. Arthur looked right through her that gave Yue an unnerving feeling.

"Have you thought of your statues with that Russian?" Yue opened her mouth but closed it again when though of a better way to answer the Englishman.

"Well?"

"How was your trip to the new world?" Yue said with a sly voice. Arthur raised his renowned thick brows.

"Don't change the subject."

"I'm not."

"Well, then if you must now." Arthur finished his scone then whipping his hand on a napkin.

"It was refreshing actually." Yue nodded.

"It was a bit to sunny for my liking, but it can be a very promising new country to expand our business." Yue starred at him with wide eyes as he continues to tell his story.

"Though, the women there acted like an Amazon women." Yue gave him a question look.

"It's true. They run and shouted on top of their voice and some of them even wore pants." Arthur shrugged. "So un-lady-like." That brought a little annoyance from Yue. She might be a bit jealous that Arthur had looked on other women. But hide her anger for she knows, he was an unattached male, they were really not engage to anything.

"Have you met anyone interesting?" That bought shocked to both of them and especially Yue, she hadn't notice that she was thinking about it until it was out.

"Are you jealous, Yue?" Now, Arthur was teasing her. He chuckled and looked at the garden with soft eyes.

"She was rather different." Yue looked up at him with hurtful eyes. She knows, she shouldn't be feeling this way, when she herself was practically engage with someone else and she already see that he had quite accepted that fact when their father had spoken to them an hour ago.

"But she isn't like you." Yue jumped when Arthur had placed his palm on her hand and stared at her with the sweetest of his green eyes had given her.

Arthur had lean in and stops midway for her to continue. With the atmosphere and how his eyes where looking at her, Yue was drone to him. Their lips were inches away when someone had splashed Arthur with lemonade. They both jerked back to their sits.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" Arthur ranted as he tried to shake some of it off. Yue had some of on her aswell but it was only a few drops on her hands and face. She whipped it off and looked at the culprit that did that to them.

"I thought that you would like a few lemonade, da?" Yue was holding her laughter at both of the two grown men.

"You could have asked. Bloody hell." Arthur cursed as one of his suits ruined. The other man was smiling his child like face like he hadn't done anything.

"Would you also like a glass Miss Yue?" Ivan asked playfully ignoring the angry Brit behind them. Yue chuckled and politely shock her head.

"No, thank you. I prefer tea." Ivan gave a fake frown.

"Shame. I heard it was delicious." Then they heard Arthur shouting that "It wasn't." they both laughed out loud after Arthur left to change cloths.

"That was mean of you, Ivan." Yue said after calming down and catching her breath. Ivan smiled and lead on the chair that once Arthur occupied.

"I would say, it I was helping you taste the lemonade." Yue chuckled a few and Ivan leading on the table.

"So this is the reason why you can't ride with me?" Yue's laughter died down and played with the napkin nervously.

"We were just catching up." That was a bad explanation, and Yue know it. They were about to kiss and Ivan had interrupted them. But Ivan didn't push any further. So he just took the chocolate box out his pocket jacket and place them on the centre of the now stained with lemonade, table.

"Try this. It's one of my favourite." Yue was sceptical, but open the lid anyway. She had expected something like cookies and flowers but never was she expecting chocolates. She looked at him with questionable look.

"You like sweet?" Yue asked.

"Nyet. But chocolate is an exception." Yue smiled and take a piece and bit on the sweet favour swimming on her mouth.

"You like them?" Ivan asked and take a piece as well, until Yue, he shove it all in his mouth.

"They are tasty." Yue said and drank her tea to wash the sweetness. Then ivan had an idea.

"Try placing them on your tea." Yue raised a brow.

"That would ruin the tea."

"I melt them with milk. That doesn't ruin it." Yue shocked her head but Ivan pressed more.

"Fine. But you'll have to drink as well." Ivan nodded and gets an extra cup from the trolley beside them.

As they pour a new warm tea and place the chocolate. Yue watched in horror at how her tea was becoming murky with the melted chocolate. Ivan was just staring at her with a new knowledge that Yue wouldn't try new traditions. That may be a problem when they will be married in a Russian tradition.

When they thought that the chocolate had melted enough. They both toke a sip at the same time. The face Yue had given Ivan was pleasing. She like the tea.

"That wasn't so bad." Ivan smiled and led in to steal a kiss from her. She gasped and allowed Ivan to taste her more. She tasted like tea and chocolate and Ivan liked it. He got up from his set and pulled Yue with him. They broke the kiss to catch a breath before diving for more. He pushed her to the white stone fence that separated them from the garden. His hands were roaming all over her body as for Yue was pulling his hair from his roots, moaning for his touch. He kind of like that feeling.

A cough had jerked them apart with heavy breaths and blushed on their face. Well mostly Yue, Ivan was smirking a little when he saw how his father's face and that of Yue's.

Henry coughed again and avoids looking at his daughter that was trying to rearrange herself.

"Well, sorry to interrupt." Henry said as he tried to pull Nicholas away from strangling his son.

"Carry on then." Henry said as they walked inside the house. Ivan cracked to a laugh while Yue was having a hard time calming herself.

"Don't laugh. That wasn't funny. It was humiliating." Ivan chuckled and hugged her from behind and kiss her neck.

"No it wasn't. Now your father had said to carry on." Yue was modified. They were actually making them consummate to make sure the wedding will happen.

"No. Stop!" Ivan stopped immediately when Yue was pulling away from him. But he didn't let her go.

"Not now. Not after father founding out." Ivan smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"Ok. I'll wait until the wedding."

Yue didn't know if she would be thanking Ivan or that she actually wanted to actually do it with him. Right here on the open. She was still blushing like a tomato when Ivan escorted her back to her room. She stayed there until her stomach demanded to attend supper.

Supper was a little awkward for Yue and Henry. Likely for them, Yekaterina and YueMei were doing the talk most of it. Ivan had spotted a bruise right below his mouth that had brought YueMei with concern. She tought he and Arthur had another fight but they both denied it and Ivan told that he had actually got hit when the drawer on his room hit him. They didn't believe him one bit. But nobody dare asked anymore when Nicholas complimented YueMei for her cooking that night.

Yue looked at Ivan for the whole dinner and Ivan as well did the same. As supper where done, they planned a chess game for both families to get to know each other. So they all went to the salon to play a game of chess. Well Ivan and Arthur actually played the whole night while everyone watched.

When it was time for bed, Yue told a story to Hong before going to her room. Ivan stopped her when she was about to go in.

"I'll see you in the morning for that ride?" Ivan said while leading in for a goodnight kiss. Yue didn't give him one but instead, caressed the bruise on his chin.

"That looks painful." Ivan gave her a assured smile that he was ok but was rather shocked at Yue's gesture when she pulled his scarf down to met her height and kiss the bruised.

"There, that should help." Yue smiled and closed the door at the Russian's petrified face.

Yue change her clothes and write on her diary as how happy she had bit with the outing that morning and that how horrified she had been when she was starting to feel a bit more than just a friend with the Russian. she felt like betraying Arthur.

A tear can be since when Yue blow the candle out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry it taken so long. Midterm was in the way. But here it is. Another chapter. Did I get the feeling through the story?**

**THANK YOU for those who commented. You had given me the inspiration to continue writing. Well typing.**

**Anyway as France will say: Advance Happy Day of Amour!**

**Comments are happily accepted and deserves a well round thank you!^J^**


	10. Chapter 9

**I don't own hetalia.**

* * *

><p>Yue was up and about before the sun was even up. She was so excited for the upcoming activity that morning that she had woken two hours ahead of everyone. That didn't bother her in one bit. She found the time relaxing and enjoyed her reading with the help of the lamp beside her bed. Putting on a robe, she strolled around the hall to relieve herself when an hour has past when she woke. The sun wasn't still up so she had to make use of a candle stand to guide her way.<p>

In the cold dark hall, Yue was smiling with enthusiasm that she hadn't notice that some of the servants were walking around to start the day. Though, when a maid had greeted her, she smiled in return and asked for a pot of tea to be delivered to her room.

After her trip to the chamber pot, she happily skipped the hall and took a detour to her brother's room. Michael was awake, and was on the floor playing with his toys in the dark. The light with Yue's candle shone the room filled with toys of different kind. From China's porcelain doll to English toy soldiers. Michael looked up with his expressionless face when the light had made throw.

Yue walked around the room to open the lamp that was on the dresser and placed her candle beside it.

"Morning Hong, why are you playing in the dark?" she went to pick him up and patted him softly to see if he needs changing.

"Can't reach." His said with a frown. Yue giggled and rubbed his forehead where the crippled lines form.

"You'll go tall soon." Hong turned his head and face Yue.

"Mama?" Yue blinked.

"No, I'm your Jie Jie." Michael just looked at her then wiggled to be let down.

"Hold just a minute. I'll put you back on your bed."

"No." was all he gave.

"But it's too early to be awake."

Michael didn't say a word so Yue presumed it was an ok. When Yue place him on his cradle that she noticed someone was behind her. She turned to see her mother smiling at them.

"My, it's rare for Hong to listen to anyone but me." The sound of their mother's voice had brought Michael to sit up and called for his mother.

"Mama. Mama." He pulled out his hand to be picked up. YueMei came in with a bottle in hand to give him. _It must be a cow's milk,_ Yue though. Since they dismissed the wet nurse a month ago and her mother had stopped producing milk.

"Why are you up so early today?" her mother inquired when she placed Michael comfortably on her lap as he suckled. Yue was walking around picking up toys and said while rearranging the toys on a table.

"I'm just excited for the ride later." YueMei raised a brow.

"Ride? With whom?"

"With Mr. Braginski." Yue said with a little excitement on her face. Her mother inwardly smiled but gave her a plastered expression.

"I see that you have taken fondly of him." Yue made a face but just shrugged it off.

"Not really, I just like someone to ride with." And she kissed her mother's brows.

"I'll be off preparing myself then." She grabbed her candle stick and headed to her room not after hearing her mother's comment.

"Go easy on him, dear."

Yue sighed and went straight to her room. The moment she closed her room, the cold breezed was freezing her. She had forgotten to close the window when she left her room to relieve herself. So she placed the candle stick on a table and went to close the window. After hearing the click sound of the locked window, she went to her fireplace and lightens it using the candlestick.

"This will warm up a little bit." As she rubbed her hands together, she notice the tea pot on the trolley with a few crumpets to it. She smiled and enjoyed her early morning sack before grabbing her riding clothes.

When Yue had wore her white riding shirt with a leather vest that would keep her warm for the meantime and the black slacks with knee-high boots, she placed the trolley right outside her room before going down to breakfast. Though, she made another detour again, this time, too the Russian's room.

The moment she was standing in front of the door, she made a second though_. Maybe this isn't a good idea_, she thought. Were yesterday she was greeted with a half-naked man. _Though, I wouldn't mind staring at the marvellous body_. Yue mentally shook her head and walked around. The sound of door opening had stopped her tracks and look behind.

"dobroe utro, Ms. Yue." Nicholas had said with a smile from his usual stern face.

"Zǎo ān, Mr. Braginski." She curtsy and he closed the door behind him and Yue had a glimpse that Natalia was still asleep on her bed. Nicholas has notice her eyes and said.

"She had a hard time sleeping last night." Yue smiled and nodded.

"I see that you plan a morning ride?" Yue beamed.

"Yes, with your son."

"My son?" a rather socked look was on his face.

"You should have an excourt then. Maybe your father and I could—"

"Oh, we are just fine." When Nicholas raised a brow.

"It's not that we don't want your company but we'll be fine. Mr. Ivan did promise me—"

Nicholas hmped. "My son promised? Apparently you haven't seen the real world. You must not believe anyone you just met." Yue wasn't expecting that. She wouldn't have guess that he would tell her about being alone with her son was a horrible idea. They would be wed in less than a month for heaven's sake.

A sound of footsteps had stopped Yue from forming another question. Both of them looked to the right to see that Yekaterina emerged from her room in a light blue gown that hadn't much hide her enormous chest.

"dobroe utro, everyone." She said with a smile and they nodded their heads in greetings.

"Please wake your brother and sister up, dear. I'll be heading to get breakfast." But before he left he nodded a good-bye to Yue. Yekaterina didn't notice but called her.

"Sorry Yue but can you do me a favour?" Yue turned around to see that her future-sister-law was a bit distressed.

"Of course."

"Thank goodness." She gave out a breath of relief.

"Can you help me check on my brother if his awake. I need to help Natalia with her gown." Though the request wasn't bad but still, Yue felt like they were trying to make them do something without cancelling the wedding.

"Of course. We'll be done in a minute."

"You're a life saver. Bolʹshoe spasibo." Yue smiled and worked her mind to translate what she said. As she knocked on Ivan's door. She finally got it. _It was_ '_thank you very much'_, she though._ I need to improve my Russian._

Nobody answered the door, as usual. She found Ivan's hobbit a bit annoying. So she turned the golden knob and pushed her way in the carved wooden door. The smell of vodka from the other day was not as strong anymore that she hadn't needed to hold her breath. The room was dark, with the curtains covering the sun's rays.

As she walked to the room, she called in the softest voice possible.

"Ivan?" She had a hard time looking where she was going and stumbled on a bottle that was littered on the floor.

"Ouff." She tumbled forward and with quick reflex she stopped herself from kissing the wooden floor with both of her hands for support. A moaned was heard from the bed and sheets being moved. Yue quickly got up and tried her best to get to the window without tripping or stepping on anything else.

As she grabbed the green silk curtains and opened it to relieved the gorgeous view of the garden and welcome the sunlight. A much louder moan came and Yue walked towards it. As she scanned the canopy bed, the residence had turned his back away from the window.

Yue pouted and went to the other side of the bed. As she grabbed a chair and place it to face the sleeping giant, Yue chuckled as he looked more like a child when sleeping. She moved her fingers to play with some of the fallen hairs that were covering his forehead. As she played, she noticed that Ivan's blond hair was the lightest among the Branginski.

She pulled away her hand when Ivan had started to stir in his sleep.

"Wake up Ivan. It's already dawn." Ivan blinked a few times before actually saw who the person was in front of him. He jolted up and across the bed to rub his eyes.

The sudden movement had startled Yue to stand up and knocked the chair she was seating.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startled you." Ivan blinked. Once. Twice before calming down. He scratched his head and turned to look away like a child caught in an embarrassing act.

"Sorry. I just thought that you're my father." Yue had a puzzled looked and then remembered that she wore her riding cloths today. Ivan looked at her with his bluish violet eyes, now that the light was illuminating from behind him. His eyes were the perfect violet that memorized Yue.

"Ah, your sister told me to wake you up. That's why I'm here." Ivan began smiling again and removed the covers. Now that Yue hadn't notice before. But Ivan was shirtless. Again. She blushed and turned towards the door.

"Now then, i done my duty. I'll see you—" Ivan had suddenly grabbed Yue's arm and pulled her back toward his cold hard chest.

"Your co—" Her mouth was sealed with his and his arms encircled her back. The kiss was a little too quick when they parted. And Yue's honey-colour eyes were covered with mist of desire. Ivan grinned and let her go.

"My morning kiss." He said before going to the closet.

Yue was still recovering from the sudden kiss that she sat down on the chair beside the hearth. When Ivan immerged from behind the screen. Now fully clothed in riding cloths and gave his hands to offer Yue up. And both of them walked to the breakfast table in silent, but in a comfortable silent.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: sorry if it's short. I'm having a little writer's block right now and I blame it all on projects i have to finish by next week. I'm actually taking a break from all the stress and this came out.**

**Thank you for those who had commented that help me improve. It had made me more aware of my mistakes. Thank you! Comments are happily appreciated!**

**Have a great day everyone!**


	11. Chapter 10

**I don't own hetalia**

* * *

><p>Breakfast was eaten in harmony for both of the family. Well for Yue and Ivan that is. Both their fathers were in a heated debate which country will win Greece or Turkey. As they ate up their full English breakfast with fresh squeezed oranges, eggs, bacon, ham and bread with marmalade. Of course a hot pot tea was Yue choice of drink.<p>

Yekaterina came in with Natalia following from behind with a still sleepy look. And Arthur came next to join all the family. As they finished their meal, Yue and Ivan excused themselves to go to the stabled.

"I would like to join your morning ride." Arthur offered. Though Ivan was irritated by this, Yue was more than happy to accept.

The three walked to the stable with Yue and Arthur talking most of the time and Ivan walking behind them with annoyance. When they reached the stable and was greeted by the caretakers they went to their horses.

Yue gathered her belongings from the nearby hook and caresses her brown horse. Their horses were happy to see them and were even more joyous when they were reining them for a walk. Ivan was the first one to finished mounting his black horse and was already out of the stable waiting for them.

Yue came next with her Thoroughbred and was actually going on its own to Ivan's horse. He gave a knowing smirk at her.

"I see that your horse had taken a liking to my Kievan." Yue patted her mare in the neck.

"Funny, I though you like Arthur's horse." Ivan twitched his eye at that. _Even my horse has a rival to that caterpillar's horse?_ He though in annoyance. He stared at Yue when she was tieing her long hair with a ribbon and though why was taking Arthur so long.

Right on time, Arthur galloped to them in a white Thoroughbred that showed great speed and strength in his eyes. _At least he knows how to take care his horse_. Ivan sighed and pulled his horse to the north of vast green.

"Ivan, wait up." He slowed his horse down at the sound of Yue's voice. The moment he slowed it, he regretted it.

"See you at the other side." She screams when she galloped a full speed right past by him. So did Arthur.

"You trick me." Ivan shouted back and flicked the rein.

As the harsh gust of wind spatter their faces that draw not fear but laughter from the three of them. Their heat was bounding with adrenaline, especially Ivan. He came neck to neck with Arthur in a no time.

"I see that you have been tricked." Ivan didn't remove his eyes from Yue's back when he answered.

"It seems she did that frequently." His voice was soften with the air passing through them.

Arthur smiled. "Nope. She just did that to you." And he concentrated to on his riding. When they can see the creak up a head, Ivan knew that was the other side Yue was talking about. As he and Arthur pulled their horses to a stop, they can see that Yue was already dismounted and letting her horse drink.

Ivan's horse whined to be near the water. So he dismounted and holds the rein to go near the creak. Yue flashed him a board smile while patting her horse.

"You cheated." Ivan gave his childish pout. Yue chuckled at his face with disarray hair and his messy clothes, he looked more like a child to her.

"I didn't know that you would stop. But thanks." Yue smiled. Arthur had tied his horse to a nearby tree and was sitted on the shade reading. Ivan saw this and raised his brow.

"Do you come here often?" Yue turned to look where he was looking and saw how comfortable Arthur was and his horse was grassing on the grass.

"We used too. Before Arthur had responsibilities." Yue said and combed her fingers through her horse long mane. Kieven had walked over the creak to nudged Yue's horse.

"What is the name of your horse?"

"ZuanShi." Ivan gave a blanked look.

"It means diamond in Chinese." She pushed her mare's bangs away to show Ivan her forehead were a white diamond shape was rested. The mare's brown eyes were looking at Kieven's black ones and they were talking if Yue and Ivan just knew.

A few hours later, after they had talked and had disturbed Arthur with their water splashing and with the angry Brit, ranting that they had destroyed his book. They planned to go back to get their luncheon.

This time, they started fair and square and Ivan won the race in a heartbeat. The three of them were laughing their heart out when a servant came running towards them.

"Young master. Your father wanted to see you right away." The looked on the servant's face had brought chill down Yue's spin. And Arthur's face was in no good either. He nodded to both of them and went with the servant. Yue looked up at Ivan and he too had a puzzled look.

"What to go see it?" Yue said and Ivan turned too looked at her with curious eyes but they reliantly followed a few feet behind them.

As they walked through the dining room where foods were being prepared and down to the hall to Henry's study. The servant bowed and left him. The two of them were hiding behind a vase that was poorly covering the both of them.

Arthur opened the door and closed it. Not a few seconds later, they hear a loud squealed from inside. Yue looked up with Ivan looked down to each other with a worried looked and looked straight ahead again. With muffled words, they can make up a few of them.

"I think Arthur has a guest." Ivan said and straightens his posture and help Yue up from the floor. Then they both jerked at the sudden bang of the door being open with haste.

A beautiful bright blond girl with eyes clear as the blue came out with unhappy look on her face. Tears were forming on her eyes that she didn't notice the look of surprise form the two pair right beside her. Then she wiped her face with the navy blue gown she was wearing and turned back to the study. On the doorway, now a face of determination. Her voice was so loud that it must have shaken the whole estate.

"Arthur Kirkland, I'll make you marry me, I'm sure off it or my name isn't Amelia F. Jones!" she shouted and run down the hall to the west wing.

"Bloody hell."

Ivan and Yue turned from staring the new girl to the opened door of the study with a shocked looked of Arthur and Henry and a girl in a bright red gown standing that looked a lot light the girl that run away.

As lunch was forgotten. Yue and Ivan found out that girl had fallowed Arthur all the way from America and that she came here to make sure Arthur marries her.

"That just ridiculous." Yue said when she was invited inside with Ivan to the study.

"I'm sorry. My sister can be really rude sometimes. Please forgive her." Yue turned to the soft spoken women. Now that they were properly introduce and that she saw a few differences between the two. Besides the hair length. This gentle lady here has more dark blue eyes than her twin and has a light wavy blond hair and was more respectful to be precise.

"I came with my sister to talk some sense in to her but the moment she knew where Monsieur Arthur lives, nothing can stop her."

"It's alright, ah Mathilda,right?" when she nodded Henry continuous.

"I'm more worried that two young ladies all alone across the ocean without any escort." Mathilda's eyes opened up.

"O-oh, do not worry Monsieur. We came here with our uncle that has a house from this side of the country." Henry raised a brow.

"Well that's good. I would like to meet your uncle if you are so kind to—"

"His actually out at the moment."

"Out?" Yue and Ivan was just looking form one from the other while Ivan kept poking the silent Arthur to say something.

"Yes, Monsieur. He said he will come and pick us up right before supper." Yue can clearly see Henry's brows twitched but gave a nodded.

When they settled the arrangements and that they must find the missing Jones and sent the full house on alert if they spotted the new comer. An hour later of searching Arthur found her sitter on the garden looking practically to nothing. He came and sat beside her.

"You are an idiot to came and chase after a man you just met." Amelia said nothing kept on looking on the distance.

"I should have never taken you out on that diner." Then Amelia turned around and hugged him tightly that Arthur had to draw a few deep breath to regain his breathing.

"But Arthur, that was the best night of my life. We were so happy. How could you not want me?" when she let go. Arthur adjusted his vest and looked at her clear blue eyes.

"One, your ten years younger than me. Two, it was a mistake that I regretted—"

"Then take care of your mistake." She pouted and looked at him with teary eyes. Arthur sighed and gave her his handkerchief.

"Here, don't want to ruined your pretty face." Amelia's mood had turned a hundred-and-eighty degrees.

"That's means you'll marry me?"

"Not so fast. First you must be eighteen to be old enough to get married and second I can't marry you when I'm already in lo—" Arthur stop himself and lucky for him she didn't notice it.

"Donna worry, I'll be eighteen by this time next year. So you have to marry me." Arthur stared at her like someone of wild animal on the loose.

"Donna worry Arthur, I'll come here every single day until you have fallen in love with me." She flashed him a wide grinned that Arthur had to rethink if this was a good idea.

"Donna is not a word. It's do not and how the bloody hell did you find me here?" Amelia turned around to look at him and gave him a kiss on the cheeks.

"Simple dear. By asking around if they know any Kirkland with thick brows live in this area." She laughed a thunderous laugh that Arthur had shouted on top of his voice.

Yue was disturbed when someone shouted that she had spilled her tea to the tub. She was taking a bath right now and made a sour face when her soapy water bath was turning brown. She sighed and got out of the tub.

She grabbed the nearby robe that was place by the servants and walked carelessly to her room that was joined by this one. As she opened the door. She was greeted with Ivan, who was sited on the chair looked shocked on seeing her in a thin robe. They were both petrified but Yue had recovered quickly and grabbed the bed sheets to hide her body.

"What are you doing here?" Ivan had got up and turned around. They had a blushed on their faces but Ivan can feel something else warm growing between his legs.

"I came here to call you for an afternoon tea since we skip lunch." He can hear sheets being moved and the closet opening.

"You could have just waited." And laces being untied.

"I did." His noise took a deep breath to smell her jasmine scented soap a little arousing. Then a rather silent noise had worried him.

"I-ivan." He turned to looked at the blushed Yue in a pale blue gown that was a little loose to her. She wasn't looking at him when she said.

"Can you help me tie my gown?" the idea itself was rather weird since she could had just called in a servant and then remembered that he was here and that they would had though he saw her naked, which was true but it was half naked. Ivan nodded his head and walked towards her.

She turned around and he runs his hands on those silk dresses that women in Europe loved to wear. When he pulled the dress to be closer, he got another glimpse of that scar on her back. It looked quite old but still, curiosity was his best friend today.

As he was tying the lace he asked in a soft voice.

"Where did you get this scar?" when Yue stiffen on his hand and dropped the subject.

"Sorry. What do you want eat?" when Yue didn't answer. He hugged her from behind.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't—" he stopped when he felt a hand patting his pale platinum blond hair.

"It's ok." She said it in a strong voice. And kissed the side of his head.

"I'll tell you." Yue said and felt that the hug was rather nice and comfortable.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: so what do you guys think? A little out of story?**

**Anyway, thank you for those who had commented! It had given back an inspiration.**

**You may suggest if you like something to happened between Yue and Arthur's love story but I was planning to just let her move to Ivan since that's the main idea here. May also pinpoint out any of my wrong grammar gently. I would love to improve my English. Please and thank you!**

**Have a great day everyone!**


	12. Chapter 11

**I don't own hetalia!**

* * *

><p>The room's atmosphere was as thick as a heavy fog in winter. Yue had escorted Ivan to sit beside her on the canopy bed. Yue played with her fingers for a little distraction then it was enveloped by a large gloved hand.<p>

"You don't have to if you're this nervous." Ivan smiled to her his child like smile. Yue looked.

"I-I—"

"You can tell me next time." Yue looked up to the Russian who go up from the bed. He gave his hand out to help her stand.

"Now, that chicken tart I ordered would be ready by now." He smiled and escorted her to the door.

As they walked side by side to the garden and eat their late luncheon. They were both enjoying the scenery of nature's course through autumn. The tree leaves had started to turned orange and some of them have fallen. Even the sunflowers were Ivan had glued his eyes on was wither.

Yue notice the sadden face of his and glanced where he was staring.

"It will grow back." Ivan turned too looked at her with a knowing face.

"Yes, it will." Yue drank her tea and heard a loud laugh getting louder and louder.

The pair stared at the joyous young girl with a basket of apples and a tired Brit walking towards them. Ivan stood up and bowed to the young girl that overlooked him to grin at Yue. She placed the basket on the clothed table and flipped her honey coloured hair with her fingers before saying in a rather loud voice to be called whisper.

"I'm going to still Arthur from you." Ivan didn't like the lady one bit at all. _How there she have a deal with my Yue,_ he though and saw Arthur walking towards them in a rather slow paced.

Yue was speechless. She wanted to yell at the offending girl but her voice wouldn't cooperate with her. Ivan step in-between them and stared down at the girl with blessed blossoms, that Yue had noticed and touched hers with a pouted.

"Please don't treat Yue like that, Da." His surprise himself when his voice was calm. The girl humped but still stood her stance.

"And who are you to tell me what to do?" Ivan's smiled vanished at this but he was gently pulled to let Yue through.

"Ah- we aren't properly introduced. I'm Yue Kirkland and this is—" she moved her hand gracefully to the tall Russian.

"Sir Ivan Braginski and you must be—"

"Amelia F. Jones, heiress to the Jones Company." She said proudly.

"Right. Please let me clarify your earlier statement."

"No need to." Amelia butt in, that annoyed both the Chinese and Russian. Arthur came at last to save them from having a throughout war in the garden.

"Whatever you did, Apologize to them. I'm terribly sorry for what she said to offend you Yue."

"What about me?" Ivan said in a childish way that Yue's motherly instinct wanted to comfort him. Arthur did give a discussed looked but concentrated to the Yankee.

"Sorry." She said in a soft voice.

"Good. Now if you will excuse us. Yue, Braginski." They both left them in the gardens but before Amelia said to Yue's ear. "I'll be stealing Arthur's heart from you."

After that awful or awkward meeting the other twin. Yue and Ivan retired to the salon were they spend the afternoon, lazing around either playing with Michael or chess. Though Yue never stopped thinking about Amelia Jones that somehow miraculously came in to their home and planned to steal her man. When she glanced at Ivan a few times, thinking that this was an unfair battle for the Russian. Then she saw how he had improved in handling Hong that she thought, maybe not. She wanted a big and happy family of course.

Then supper came in no time at all.

All of the family were gathered in the dining hall with the two twins and their French uncle.

"I hope both my nieces have been a darling to you all." They all gave an awkward laugh. Though, with the short amount of time, Mathilda and Yekaterina had found an inseperable friendship, both Ivan and Amelia hated each other and that Amelia had plotted a silent war with Yue to win Arthur's heart.

After dinner. The Jones-Bonnefoy left to their estate and left the house in peace once again. Ivan had asked Yue if she wanted to go on a night stroll before going to bed.

"I would love to."

As they got their coat and walked to the autumn wind, they smiled and laughed at every sound and shadows they heard and saw. The moon had started to show again. It was almost a half moon. Indicating their wedding will be near. When it was about time they return.

Yue pulled the Russian inside her room and placed him on her bed while she placed around the room. Ivan was surprised that Yue had pulled him in and kept his eyes on the tense Chinese.

The room light came only from the small lamp Yue had open when they come in. the curtains were closed so no moonlight was helping Yue walked in the darkness.

"I will tell you."

"What?" but they both knew it, so Yue just continuous.

"It was also in autumn when my half-brother did it." Ivan nodded and urged her to go on my holding her hand as she descends to sit beside him.

"Four years ago when my mother was having another fight with my father that she planned to leave China and follow that foreigner she met at the market. She consulted me but I refused, say that I can't leave my brothers and sister like this. So she just let it go. But the next night, when were sleepy in our own room. Kiku, my half-brother from Japanese women, came in and wake me up and my mother."

_YueMei wasn't happy to see the 14 year old boy here and pulled her daughter to behind her. Yue was puzzled since she and Kiku were the closes in age in all of her siblings. "Mama, what's wrong?" Kiku's brown eyes looked like a lifeless soul that brought shiver down their spins. "Kiku, put the knife down please." YueMei said as she tried to calm her stepson. Yue just noticed the knife, the Kanata his mother had given to him on his thirteen birthday. _

_As Kiku charged towards them that YueMei pushed Yue to the side and hold Kiku's hand from piercing that knife on her face._

"_Mama!" Yue shouted and pulled Kiku away from her mother. But he was fast. Before he hit the floor with her. KIku managed to get his footing and change his target to Yue. _

_Yue was frighten on the looked of Kiku's face._

"_You are a traitor in this family, Yue." _Not Jiejie?_ Yue thought in fear and scrambled to get away from him. _

"_Yue, over here." YueMei called from the door and Yue run towards it. As they run outside the freezing night, they heard Kiku shouting that thieves had come in. when they crossed the closed gate and looked around to see if there was another exit. When Yue found a tall enough tree to climb she urged her mother to go first. As they climbed, Yue heard her father shouting at the guards to shot at them. When an arrow hit her mother in the shoulder and lost her gridded and fell. _

_Yue shrieked that had surprised her father and called of the guards. When they came in to examine who had fallen. One of her father's other wives screamed and went to help YueMei. The third wife tired to calm Yue for her to go down from the tree. But she was crying terribly and refused to listen. When her father came and commanded that she let go. Her fear of her father was worst than being killed so she did came down and someone had placed a clothed around her thin nightwear._

_As they gave Yue a warm tea to drink and place her back in her room. And notice the room was a mess._

"_Who did these?." The second wife said._

"_Mama?" Yue cried and they came to comfort her telling her she was fine and just needed some rest. So they placed Yue with her mother at the other side of the house to clean her room._

"_Mama!" Yue run towards her mother and hugged her as she saw her with a banged rapped around her left shoulder that she loosen her hold._

"_Are you alright dear?" YueMei whipped the tears away from her daughter's eyes did they notice her husband had come in._

"_What happened? Why did you run in the middle of the night?" he gave his voice a rather stern tone that frighten Yue._

"_We run because Kiku—"_

"_Kiku! Kiku was the one who was frighten that someone was running in the middle of the night." they were both shocked at this and kept silent as he ranted his anger. The other wives were listening outside pitting them. When he left, YueMei was in raged and planed to run away and never return that moment. So as the sun was rising. She pulled Yue awake and told her to be quite. _

_So they changed in to servants clothes and grabbed a basket filled with clothes and some jewels they own and a little food covered with a cloth and went to the gate and the guards opened it to them thinking they one of the servants going out to the market. _

_Halfway to the market did they heard a horse galloping towards them. YueMei was frantic and told Yue to hide but the next thing they knew was that Yue was on the floor shouting in pain._

_Yue wasn't prepared with the burning pain that she felt on her back as the horse's hooves came to a stop. As she was on the dirty floor bleeding. She knew she was bleeding, real bad, because she can fell the warm wetness on her back and the stinking pain was inevitable._

"_That's for betraying my father and running away from him." Kiku? _

"_You," Yue thought no one was with them and know that it was for her mother._

"_Will live alone in this world, knowing that you're the cause of the death of your only daughter."That was the last voice Yue heard before blackness had came to her._

_Yue came in to consciousness with a sound of good food beside her and a sound of rain outside. As she tried to get up, pain in the back had stroked her like lightning that she went back down to kissed her face on the pillow._

"_Easy there little one." Yue swiftly moved her head to the side with the foreign tongue she just learn a year ago. He had bright green eyes and short blond hair. Though what really caught her eye was that thick eyebrows that Yue swore were caterpillar. _

"_Who are you?" her accent was a little weird but lucky for her, the foreigner understood it._

"_You speak English. That's good." He went to table and grabbed a pendant that belongs to her mother._

"_Your mother went out for a while. She said she will be in a few minutes." Yue started to cry then and he patted her reassuring her that they will be safe from now on._

"I didn't notice it at first, but we were at a ship cabin going to England at that time." Yue said in a whisper that Ivan had to pat her on the back to reassure her.

"My mother did come a few minutes later with a worried look on her face." Yue whipped the tears that were falling.

"She told me that we'll start a new life in England. At first I complain a lot. Not just because of the pain that was killing me. But the idea that my mother will be marrying Mr. Kirkland had surprised me the most." Yue stopped when Ivan had started to kissed her brows and cheeks.

"It had a good outcome in the end." Ivan said right before giving her a deep kissed. He pulled away but was brought back in with Yue's hand circling his neck.

Ivan opened her mouth to explore around it and played with her tongue. A moan came from Yue's throat that brought the friend in his pants to life. Though he continuous nether less to deepen the kiss and his hands had started to wonder through her clothes.

He was removing the laces on her gown that Yue pulled away.

"Sorry." Ivan said with a blush and kissed her hand instead.

"I'll see you tomorrow then." Ivan gave his signature smiled and went to the door. Then Yue pulled him to a stop to go behind a screen. When she came out with a little pink flush on her face and both her hands were offering a jacket to him. At first Ivan was puzzled. Then he remembered.

"You can keep that." Yue straighten up.

"But this is yours." Ivan smiled.

"And I'm giving it to you." Then an idea came to him. His voice had turned suddenly very low and seductive.

"You can hug my jacket when you're lonely at night." Yue's face brightens from embarrassment but she still hugged the jacket when Ivan left for his room.

Yue written down her diary that Ivan might be the guy for her if he understand and didn't get repulsed with the scar on her back.

She went to sleep while hugging the jacket.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Another chapter down! So what do you guys think? Is it a bit to cheesy in the end?**

**I planned at first to introduced all of Yue's other sibling but though that it might go side track. maybe next time.**

**Please keep on reviewing. That's were I get my idea and how I can improve the next chapter. Thank you for understanding!**

**Have a great day everyone!**


	13. Chapter 12

**I don't own Hetalia.**

* * *

><p>With a grunted, Ivan woke up in cold sweat. Jolting up from the bed he tried to calm himself a bit and stared at the darkness that wrapped around his fully furnished room. He placed his palm on his sweat covered forehead and removed the covers to get up the bed.<p>

"That dream seems so real." He murmured and sat down on one of the leather chairs. He blinked his blue-violet eyes and recalled the dream as the imaged run through his head.

_Yue was happily sitting on the grass with a baby cradle on her arms; she smiled at the violet eyed baby and called to the two children running around the flied. Then he was there, sited behinds her and grabbed his daughter from the picnic ground and tickled her while their oldest son ate on the food Yue had cooked._

_Then all of the sudden, Arthur came in the picture destroying their perfect family image. He came and grabbed their youngest son and cut Yue's face and pulled a gun on their daughter. Ivan in impulse charged and tried to stop Arthur but had woken up when the gun bullet hit his chest._

And now back to reality, Ivan shivered at the thought. Have a family with Yue was nice and had a warm sensation coming from inside but the possibility that Arthur might not be too happy when he stole Yue from him. Ivan might grin with pride when he won her heart completely from him, since he knows that he had a few already, but putting her in danger was risky. He had to make sure that Arthur would marry that boisterous American girl.

Ivan checked the clock and went to the basin to wash his face before putting on his clothes and scarf and went to Yue's room.

He plastered a smile on his face to greet the early raisers as he passed by them. When he was facing the wooden door, he knocked before opening. Ignoring the fact that no one told him to go in. half way opening the door, he stop at the sound of Yue and Arthur's voice. Quietly he closed the door slightly and silent to the conversation.

"What do you mean that she was just jesting?" Yue's tone was a little ear-piercing that Ivan imagined Arthur would wince.

"Like I said. There is no way that I would marry her. I love you." Ivan's hand gridded the knob tightly and would like to go in and have a draw with the Brit but control himself.

"B-but I'm already engaged." Yue gave a weak replay. A sound of foot step had crossed the room.

"So? We can elope. We'll live a life free of ranking and rules."

"Arthur, you know you're throwing away an Earldom if you do that."

"I don't care! As long as I'm with you." That was the last Ivan could handle. He rapidly opened the door that shocked the two pairs about to kissed. That made Ivan's blood boil more.

"Ivan!" Yue stand up from her bed and Arthur from kneeling in front of her.

"Get away from her." Ivan said with clenched teeth and was refraining himself from attacking the Brit with a knife. Arthur step in front of Yue and was gave his violet eyes a stare.

"No."

"Then I'm taking her away." Ivan sprang forward and knocking the Brit to the ground and grabbed Yue's wrist. Out the hall Yue was fighting with his hold.

"Ivan! Please let go. Arthur might be hurt." She pleaded, the mention of the other male name had made Ivan carry Yue to the dining hall, were some of the servants were surprised to see that Yue being carried there so they left them and returned to the kitchen. When he let her down, she hadn't the care to even arrange her blue gown to refrain from being crippled but sprung around to go back to her room.

Ivan was faster so he grabbed a hold of her arm and pulled her back to his mouth. He gave her a deep passionate kissed that Yue had spotted mountaineering. He pulled back to give them both to breath before diving in to get some more, his cold lips touches her soft and warm lips had made him aware that he didn't wanted to give her to anyone else.

Yue had forgotten about her surroundings the moment when he let her go and saw the passion in his violet eyes. Her hands had circled around his neck and she can feel his hands were massaging her back and hips that made her moaned.

When they parted, both panting and the room had felt a bit warmer to them. Yue hold the eye contact with the Russian that was scrolling somehow. She turned to see that Arthur was standing there with mouth agape and his face seems a little pale.

"Arthur, wait—" Arthur hold his hand up and turned to leave the two alone. Yue could hear Ivan chuckling and hugged her again.

"Let him go, Yue." He said in a seductive tone, as he kissed her neck. Yue stiffened but Ivan changed that when he massaged her back with his large palm. She immediately moaned. Ivan smiled and continuous to kissed her neck.

Ivan jerked when someone was pulling his pants and he hold Yue by the waist to smile down at the little curious eyes of Michael. Yue turned bright red at the sight of her little brother but she pick him up. Ivan let go of Yue as she turned to the table to let her Michael pick whatever food that was available on the table.

Ivan had a warm feeling growing inside of him as he saw the picture in front of him. Yue holding a child as she smiled and gave full heartedly his chosen bread. He really wanted to start a family with her. Then the site of Michael's eyebrows had remembered him his dream. A sour face followed, _I need to change my act to have a peaceful family with Yue_, he thought.

Not for long, the Jones twins had arrived for breakfast and they all went to the hall. Arthur came in last but he didn't look much any good as before and he practically ignored Amelia and Yue.

The dining hall was covered with thick cloud of tense nerve. The older members would make up a few words to start a conversation but would always fall short when implied to Arthur and Yue. Ivan smiled at the sight of Arthur. He knows he had won Yue's heart, she just had to admit it to him and the wedding would take place in no time.

After breakfast, YueMei suggested that they go back to the town since they needed to check for the progress of the gown. At that, Arthur took Yue away to the library for a talk.

"Please look at me Yue." Arthur pleaded. Yue was looking on the wooden floor, she wanted to see her shoes but the light blue gown she wore had covered them so she looked at Arthur's instead.

"Arthur. I'm sorry." She gave a soft whisper that Arthur wouldn't have caught it.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so-sorry." Yue broke down to her knees and cried. Arthur was shocked. He didn't expect that from Yue. He had known her as a strong lady with a dark past. Now she broke down in front of him for the first time.

Arthur quickly went to her and patted her shoulders. She swiftly grabbed his arms for support and hugged him on the floor.

"Shh, it's alright Yue. Calm down." She violently shook her head and was having a hiccups fist as she calmed down from her emotional breakdown.

"A-arthur. I'm sorry." Arthur was rubbing her back to help her breath and gave her his handkerchief for her to blow. Arthur waited for her to calm down, so he looked around the library he used to stay as a young lad. The floor to ceiling windows had given them enough light outside and the stock of books from shelves that reaches the ceiling had always been a comfort for him. The once quite room was now filled with Yue's hiccups and Arthur's breaths.

"I-I had fallen for the Russian." Yue said after a few minutes in silent. She felt Arthur stiffen but was still holding her from the floor. Arthur was so afraid that what he saw earlier that morning was true that he smiled to the now mocking books that he loved and cherished. Then a chuckled and followed by a loud laughed that Yue had removed herself from the Brit's hug and regretted what she said. He had thrown his head back and was laughing on the floor.

"Arthur?" Yue asked as Arthur's laugh soften to nothing but a cold stare.

"Yue." His voice was a bit icy that brought shiver down Yue's spine. He sat up and reached out his hand to touch Yue's stained face.

"You're a beautiful women, Yue." He said, a bit softer as his thumb removed a fallen tear from her cheeks.

"Stop crying, love. It ruins your pretty face." As he kiss both of her cheeks before pulling her to a hug.

"I promise I wouldn't disturb you and that Russian bastard again. But" He removed the hug and took her face with his palm to face him. Honey-coloured eyes, swollen with dry tears met the teary emerald eyes.

"I would never love a girl as much as I loved you." Arthur got up and pulled his hand out to help her up. He escorted her out the library and said to her.

"Your mother is waiting for you to try that wedding gown, love."Yue nodded at him and hurried to the front door. Arthur saw her go before shutting the door closed. He walked idly to the coach and sat on it with a heavy sighed.

He touched his stained cheeks and chuckled again. This time though what come after was a sad sobbing cry.

Yue hurried her way to the front door. YueMei was there with Michael holding her yellow gown. She smiled at her but gave a worried look when she saw her swollen eyes and nose.

"Yue what's wrong?" She came to her daughter like any other mother would. Yue gave her a assured smile.

"It's nothing mama. I would like to ride to town on my own though." Yue said that gave her mother no reason to be worried.

"I just need to cool my head." YueMei's lips were firmly shut.

"I assure you. Everything is fine." Then Ivan came from the corner and saw Yue's face. Though she gave him an eloquent look and walked toward him.

"Do you want to go ride with me to town?" her question surprised him but he willingly accepts.

As they mounted their horses, they start off with a steady pace that can still give civilized conversations. Yue looked at Ivan with a worried look as she glanced how the Russian seemed handsome to her all of the sudden. How his strong jaw line attracted her, his pale features indicated unhealthy but she knows his healthy as a horse and how his eyes changed colour when on different shade of light had her mind floats in the air.

"Yue?" Ivan's childish tone snapped Yue's thought.

"I'm sorry that I took you from Arthur like that. I'll make up for it." His face wasn't a happy one but Yue can tell that he was feeling a little guilty acting like a spoiled child.

"don't worry about it." Ivan's face lighten up.

"I'm just glad that everything is clear out." Yue didn't saw Ivan's eyes sparkle as she had pulled the rein to a full gallop towards the town. Yue's heart was beating not just the adrenaline but also with the realization that she was going to marry someone she love.

Though, she felt bad that she had broke Arthur's heart but now that her head was clear. She knows that the Amelia Jones, with the little time they spent together yesterday had given her a conclusion, would make a pretty good match for his serious attitude towards life. As she was with the childish Russian. My, she shocked herself. Not even married yet and she already had a project in mind.

Yue giggled whole heartedly as she made her plan. As soon as she was married, she would make sure that Arthur fall for that young lady as she had fall so her man. She turned around to see him and his horse galloping towards them and she giggled again. It would be a pretty good match. She can help Ivan to mature and he could help her to be less middle-aged and acted like her aged. Her father had been right. This would be good for her.

They arrived before the carriage as usual and that they had a pleasant walked around the park. Autumn had officially arrived that the park was blessed with beautiful orange and red coat. And Yue had pushed Ivan to one of the fallen pile of leaves. She came crushing down on him as well. They laughed their heart out even when they were chased by the gardener for ruining his hard work.

They met their family at the seamstress shop and were laughed at as they were covered with some stubborn leaves.

The dress was halfway done and Yue for the first time was happy to comply with the suggestions. Mathilda had tagged along. Yue liked her. Even though she usually just smiled, she had great taste when it comes to cloths and want kind of fabric to used to make it more gorgeous. When asked how she knows about all these. She just said that she had been to Paris a few times with her uncle that she had got a hang to the latest fashion designs.

After letting Ivan wait outside they went to a flower shop to arrange the flowers be delivered at the estate in the next two week. As they went home, Yue and Ivan had a pleasant walk home from there on. They savour the beauty of autumn in the country.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm sorry if it was rushed. I had to rewrite this twice to make it looked like it is but still it came out like this. Some comments and suggestions?**

**Only two or three more and we are rapping up this story though I might right Mathilda's or Arthur's version if I'm feeling it. Hope you guys love it.**

**Have a great day everyone!**


	14. Chapter 13

**I don't own hetalia.**

* * *

><p>Half way through their ride home, the weather had turned against them. Yue was busy savouring the scenery then a drop of rain had fallen on her face. She turned her head to the sky and saw that a dark cloud had suddenly formed without her notice. She turned to her companion to be also surveying the sky.<p>

"It seems English weather cannot be predicted, _da_?" Ivan turned his violet eyes to his fiancé, that had a rather worried looked on her.

"We should hurry." Yue said. Knowing that the gown she wore would be heavier when soaked with rain. _I should have worn the breeches today_, she though. She commanded her horse to gallop a full speed with Ivan's following with no trouble.

With the speed, Yue felt a shiver through her with cold wind. The rain had poured with in a second of announcing its arrival. A flashed of lightning had shown through the dark sky and an enormous thunder had followed in no time. Their horses had stopped their running when the thunder erupted, and thrown both their front legs up in the air making them holding the rein harder to prevent them from falling over.

"We should stop for a while!" Shouted Ivan, through the rain. Yue turned to the sound and tried removing the rain droplets that had fallen through her face. Ivan pointed to a small cottage that was abandoned years ago with Yue's knowledge of this land. She shouted her approval and turned her horse out of the round. Another lightning and thunder grown and their horses whined before they were able to tie them in the small stable beside the cottage.

"I'll find if anyone is inside." Ivan said in a rather through grained teeth. Yue pulled his arm in the last minute when the words sink in.

"No need to. This cottage was abandoned years ago." Ivan gave a puzzled look but nodded. There was no light in the stable only when a lightning came did they saw anything from their surroundings but it Ivan enough to time had a good survey on the stable. It was in a bad shape. Most of the roofs had licks and their horses weren't too happy about the condition they were in.

Yue was patting her wet horse's fur in assurance that they were ok. Ivan turned to his black horse that was a little hard to see. But he knows he was fine, he was used to the cold weather back in Russia. Ivan looked around to find anything that worth making a fire. He wasn't too happy to burn the remaining hay in the stable. A smile brought through his pale face when he saw an old oil lamp. He brought out his knife and found a suitable stone on the floor. With the rough side of blade, he made a sparked that lights the lamp.

Yue turned to the source of the light and was surprised to see Ivan hanging the oil lamp on a hook. She had unsafe her pins in her hair and that her long gorgeous wet brown hair had turned to a shiny black that had wanted the Russian to run his fingers throw.

"We should wait until the rain had stopped a little." Ivan said and turned to sit beside Yue on the floor hay. He looked at her through the small light and swallowed his lust. Her light blue gown was wet and had plastered themselves to her curvy body, and her hair wasn't helping him relax. She had removed her shoes and curved her feet under her wet gown. He turned too looked at their horses that a little happier now that they were out of the rain. The broken window had little effect on sheltering them from the cold bitter wind but it was fine to Ivan.

Yue shivered and looked at the Russian. He looked handsome with his platinum blond dripping and his wet clothes, though he had removed his jacket and placed it on a fence on the stable, he still worn his scarf. She hated him for a bit that he still looked unaffected with the weather and that she had to suffer the cold. So she grabbed his arm that had surprised his a little and looked through the other knowing a blushed was forming on her face.

"P-please hugged me." Ivan's eyed widen but he compromises her offer. After a few minutes of sharing body heat, Ivan knew that it wasn't enough to keep Yue warm. He might be a tall and buffed Russian, but he was also cold, with their clothes being wet and all, and nothing really warm was radiating through him.

"We should go in." Yue looked up and Ivan wasn't too happy to see that her face was pale as his.

"They still might left some old fire wood we can burn." As he got up and grabbed his coat he helped Yue up and grabbed her shoes as they run from the rain to go to the cottage.

They opened the door quietly fearing that maybe someone was still leaving inside. When they saw only old dusty furniture they knew no one was home.

"We're coming in _Domovoi_." Ivan chirped happily as his wet boots leave trail of foot prints. Yue gave him an odd look and was of course confused. When Ivan went to the fireplace and found half used woods, he used the oil lamp's fire to light up the dark room.

"Who did you called?" Her curiosity came the better of her when the Russian wasn't able to explain. Ivan looked up as he was poking the fire to life and had put some more in it from the stacked of wood beside it.

"You mean _Domovoi_?" Yue nodded. Ivan smiled his childish smile like remembering something from afar.

"It's just an old habit my mom and I would used to do when entering a new house." Yue stared at him silently as he removed his boots, scarf and shirt to hang beside the fire.

"He's a house spirit that would live and protect the people living in the house." He sat down beside the fire and patted the floor beside him to let Yue take her seat. She followed easily but had glued her eyes on his face.

"You believe in magical beings?" Yue's voice was a bit trembling with the cold.

"Well, _da_ I do. _Ya_ Russkii after all." And Ivan was prying to why Yue would asked something like this but then realized maybe he was acting childish again.

"I-I'm sorry Yue, it's just that I was raised in a very superstitious family and that I do believe—I mean, of course I don't believe in this—" he stopped mumbling when Yue put her index finger on his lips. She smiled at him for actually considering this childish.

"Shh, it's ok." Yue's voice was a little deep for Ivan's liking.

"Believing in this does not make you childish." She pulled her finger back and gazed at the agape Russian.

"Here in England, they called him Brownie, kind of funny actually." Yue chuckled and glanced at Ivan with sparkled in her eyes.

"And in my motherland, we called him _Zào Jūn_ . It's the same, is in it?" She flicked her wet hair as like it was naissance to her face.

Ivan growled and grabbed Yue on her waist and pulled her in a deep kissed. The cold weather was forgotten as their body heat increased.

Ivan pulled away a little for them to breathe but dived in some more. Feeling her cold mouth on his and his hands roaming her body and grab hold of her bottom and giving it a few squeezed that made her unintentionally yelped. Ivan chuckled as he unfastens her ribbons on her grown and started removing it.

Yue kissed him eagerly and hungrily as well as she grabbed and scratched his bare chest (and back), leaving red lines on his pale toned chest.

They broke apart when a loud thunder erupted outside and they both stared at each other in awkwardness. Yue's gown was down on her waist and that her chemise has partially protected her modestly with being wet and all. Her cheeks grown three shades of red as she quickly removed herself from Ivan's lap.

Ivan was breathless as he looked at Yue's half dress form. He knows she wanted it as well and thanks to the thunder had made her changed her mind. He sighed and turned too looked at the fire.

"You should let your gown dry by the fire. Or you'll catch a cold." Yue looked at Ivan's scratched back and her blushed hadn't decreased. She had lost her mind earlier. She completely seduced him to do it. Upon knowing that he was also superstitious she had thought their match was never the better. Yue smiled, at least they had something in common to talked about.

"Yue?" Yue snapped her mind back as Ivan's voice was hinted with worry.

"R-right. I must let my gown dry." She removed her gown and placed it on a chair and dragged it beside the fire.

Ivan had a glimpsed on her thin chemise and it made him warmer than intended to be. So he got up and walked around the small cottage barefooted. Yue was warming herself on the fire, which she didn't need any more with their activity earlier. But it made a good excused to not look Ivan right in the eye.

"I hoped they are ok." Ivan raised a brow, knowing she wouldn't see it with him facing the window.

"Who?"

"Mama and the others."Ivan turned around to see face to face with Yue's eyes as she had turned her upper body towards him.

"They'll be fine. We left before they did and they must have stayed in the inn in town and waited for the rain to stop."

"You're right." Then she gave her back to him again.

They stayed their waiting for the rain to stop and the warmth fire had pulled Yue to sleep in a few minutes. Ivan on the other hand had been walking around to remove the hard stick he acquired earlier. He kept checking the window for any sign of sunshine and on Yue if she was still asleep. He had removed her from the floor and placed her on the couch the moment he knew she fell asleep.

Leaving Ivan, bored with nothing to do but looked around and studied the still stable cottage. It was small for a large family, but large enough for newlyweds or singles. The wooden floor was dusty, like the rest of the stuff, but as his feet walked around it, he knew that it was once a shinny base to pair with the once white walls and brown post. He had gone to the kitten and saw a few empty cupboards and a table for four. He then walked into a bedroom that was small like everything here and a much bigger bedroom that might indicate the master's room. And on the last room, he discovered a study or must had been a workshop for who ever live in this cottage. The room must had been filled with books and things that stands the now empty shelves all round the room.

Ivan left the room to return to Yue. He saw her where he left her on the coach were her chemise was drying and that the fire's heat had returned her colour through her. He sat down on the floor and stared at the fire in memory when he was young back in Russia.

"_Mama! Mama ! Look what Papa gave me." The young Ivan run towards his expecting mother knitting on the coach. She smiled as she stops her work and gave her full attention to her. Ivan climbed up the coach, which was suppose to be easy for a child of his age, but he was a late bloomer, he still looked like a seven year old where he had already saw twelve summers._

"_What did papa gave you?" Her blue eyes sparkling as she smooth some of his hair away from his face._

"_This locket mama," he showed her a circular gold locket. "Is in it beautiful?" Ivan beam at her._

"_Yes it is Ivan. What's inside?" Ivan gave her a puzzled look that she smiled._

"_Dear Ivan, did papa gave you something you don't have any idea what it is?" A small blushed grow on his face, embarrassed by his ignorance._

"_He said it's a locket." _

"_Yes and do you know what are they used for?" Ivan pondered about it and then he remembered what his big sestra told him._

"_It's for putting something you cheers the most in the world."_

"_That's right dear. Aren't you a brilliant boy."Ivan grinned at his mother's praise._

"_Now what are you going to put inside?" Ivan opened the locket and stared at bare gap for a picture._

"_You mama." Ivan looked at his mother face were the fire's illuminated her beauty._

"_You are the one I cherish the most in the world." His mother chuckled and gave him a kiss and hug._

"_And you are my treasure Ivan, and I'll surely be jealous of the girl you're going to marry." Ivan pouted._

"_No! I'll marry you mama." She just smiled._

"_No dear you won't, 'm already married your father." She holded the locket as she told him._

"_Some day, when you're old enough, you'll find someone whom you will cherish with all your heart and want to share your life with her." Ivan looked at her in a puzzled look._

"_You'll understand when your older." She got up and poked the fire as she pulled her hand towards Ivan to grab it._

"_Now, would you like some chocolate milk?"_

Ivan smiled at the memory he had on his mother. It was after all the last night he would ever saw his mother stand up and walk, as she her pregnancy took for the worst and made her bed ridded for the next two years before she left the world with a smile on her face. That's where his father had started to act violently, he was the one that didn't take the death of Lady Braginski so well.

Ivan took out the locket that his father gave him years ago and opened it to revile the last portrait of his mother before her health goes for the worst. And his mother was right. He did found someone he would spend his life with. He turned too looked at Yue and smiled as she had a scowl on her face.

He kissed her forehead and rubbed her arm as she stirred from her sleep. She opened her honey-coloured eyes to him and he dive into kiss her lips. She moaned and got up from the couch to meet his demand. He run his tongue on her lower lips to asked for entrance that was given to him in second flat.

They pulled away for breathe and looked at each other like the world around them had stop. Ivan run his fingers through her now dried hair and smiled at her.

"You're the one my mother talked about."

"Huh?"

Then Ivan told her his childhood, down to where he planned to marry his mother. Yue silent to him silently and nodded a few times to indicated that she was still listening.

"You wanted to marry your mother?" Yue asked when he had finished his tale. He just shrugged.

"I was young and admired my mother." Yue looked at his innocent look and sighed.

"Are you mad?" Ivan asked when he was only given a sighed.

"No. it just seems cute. I wonder what did Sir Braginski reaction was." Ivan shivered at the mention of his father. They talked some more and laughed knowing new things from each other forgetting that the rain had spotted pouring outside.

Did they notice that it was time for them to go home when their stomach growled telling them, they missed their luncheon.

So they quickly got dressed, ignoring the fact that they were wrinkled and took their horse back on the road heading to the Kirkland Estate.

As they returned, they were ambushed they the thunderous American girl.

"What did ya do to Arthur?" Amelia demanded as Yue tried to straighten her gown at her best to look more presentable.

"What?" Amelia pointed her finger at Yue with rather a un-lady-like gesture.

"He wouldn't talk to me. He locked himself on the library the moment you guys went to town and he even missed lunch." Ivan stepped in front of Yue, towering both of the ladies.

"I would not permit you accusing Yue on something she clearly did not do anything to that British Brow." Both gasped at him.

"Well, aren't you the hero? I'm supposed to be the Hero here and I say Yue is the cause of all this." Ivan had drawn his brows together.

"I promised myself that I would not hit a girl, but undoubtedly you're not one."

"Ivan!" Yue gasped, as Amelia looked at him with equal stare.

"I don't like you at all, Russian bastard." Said Amelia with her arm crossed.

"And I detest you as well, American Pig."

"Please stop it." Yue plead.

"Lady Amelia I will go talk to Arthur, if you two just promised me to not kill each other." She was given a humped as Ivan looked at her with a worried look.

"Don't worry." As she patted his head and took Amelia with her as she walked toward the library.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: so what did you guys think? Is a little too much to swear? **

**I'm sorry for those who are American and Russian. This was all based on how America and Russia interact with each other even if they are human, in the time were Russia was still under Monarchy. In truth they were kind of like friends before the last Tsar died and communist takes over that made the two country had a strain relationship. Sorry if I offended anyone, this story is all fiction and make-believe on my imagination.**

**Any way Domovoi here is really real, if you believe in the Slavic folklore, he is the house spirit that protects the household from fire or harm. It sometimes though, make fun of little children when they stayed passed their bed time. **

**Brownie here is like Domovoi in the Scottish and English Mythology and it may sometimes called as Hob. And the ****Chinese ****Zào Jūn maybe a little far from them because it means Kitchen Spirit though they do have a similar purpose and that is to watch over the house. You may check it out on ****Wikipedia.**

**Comments and reviews?**

**A big THANK YOU for those who commented. I'm happy that you guys can feel the story and felt pity on Arthur (his one of my fav characters after all). And hope you guys stayed until the end.**

**Have a great day everyone and happy reading!**


	15. Chapter 14

**I don't own hetalia.**

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you live in this creepy old house, Yue." Yue's nerve was about to explode. Starting from the courtyard all the way to the library. <em>Why wouldn't she just close her mouth for a minute?<em> Yue thought as she holds her patience with the American. _First she tried to accused me then tired to have a draw with Ivan, now she talks like we are some kind of old friends. What's wrong with this girl?_

"Say Yue, how come you're here in England when obviously you're Asian?" Yue's brow twitched at that and gave a sighed.

"Didn't Arthur tell you?" Amelia's eyes widen but shocked her head.

"Nope, he never mention you back in America." It was a good thing for Yue that Amelia, as she comes to notice, didn't know how to study the atmosphere for she hadn't notice the kind look on her face. A betrayal feeling was growing and choking her. _Arthur never mentions me to anyone? Not even just as siblings?_ Yue quickly shake those thoughts away as they reached the library.

"Here we are." Yue gave a try on the door and as expected it was lock. So she knocked on the door.

"Go away!" Was given to them behind the wooden door. Yue turned to Amelia.

"Try talking to him." Yue said as she pushed Amelia to the door, gently of course.

"Arthur?" Amelia attempted but was given silent. She turned to her companion with a hurtful expression. Yue sighed.

"Try having a conversation with him, I'll get the key." Yue turned around and walked down the hall. Leaving Amelia on the cold, gloomy hallway.

"This sucks." She whispered and tried again on the door. It wouldn't budge so she knocked again, much louder this time.

"Arthur! Arthur! Hey Arthur!" Amelia shouted on top of her voice, surely everyone in this huge house would hear her. And her knock was soft enough for her, but given to Arthur's condition, he heard was a deafening _Bang Bang Bang_.

Foot step can be heard from inside and a clashed of a glass. The door opened quite fiercely that shocked Amelia to move a few steps back.

"Can you not be any louder?" Arthur's blond hair was a mess, given to him, his hair was never any manageable like the weather here in Britain. Amelia wiggled her nose as the foul smell of whiskey coming from the room and Arthur's breathe.

"Your drunk!" she pointed and, in Arthur's drunken state, would had been the obvious. So he turned around and tired shutting the door again but this time, Amelia was able to get in with her quick reflexes and a very drunk Brit, she got away pretty easily with him noticing that there was a girl. An unattached girl, not even bloody legal to be alone with a man and a drunken man to be exact.

Arthur, went back to his coach with a new bottle in his hand and Amelia looked around the library with a new interest. The windows were all shot closed with the storm earlier but now that it passed; this room was just a bit to stuffy for Amelia. So she moved around the room, carefully avoiding some of those broken glasses and opened two windows, which would be difficult for a young girl to open it with its heavy panels. But Amelia was a little gifted with physical strength that her twin lacks.

Arthur, grumbled when a sudden cold breezed blown by him. He turned and was shocked to see a girl opening the windows. He put down the bottle and tried walking to her but fall, face down on the floor. Amelia heard the _thud_ and was startled to see the Brit on the floor.

"Arthur!" She quickly helped the gentleman up. Arthur giggled and raps his arms at her shoulder.

"Funny, a gentleman being help by a lady."

"Anyone needs help sometimes. Even a hero needs one." Arthur's green eyes turned to looked at the cerulean blue, those eyes showed innocent in them unlike the ones he saw earlier that showed sorrow and burden, he smiled before passing out on her arms. Amelia sighed and placed him, with minimal injuries on the coach, and sat on the floor.

"Man, if you're going to be a drunkard when I married you, hope you know what you're getting in to."Amelia studied the troubled looked on Arthur. His caterpillar eyebrows were drawn together. So she brushed it with her smooth gentle fingers as his scowl was vanishing. She kissed his forehead.

"I love you, Arthur." she said softly and turned to the door, when Yue and a footman was staring at them. She smiled and got up to straighten her white gown.

"He's just out." Amelia pointed to the man behind her and left the room, for the footman to bring him to his room.

An hour later, their family arrived from town, saying that the road was a bit muddy for them to travel right away, so they bought home pastries for the family to enjoy. Yue and Yekaterina, with her sister had shared a table on the garden, this time; the two American twins joined them. Yue had grown protective of the quite one, for it seems, she was overshadowed by her influential sister.

So she asked her, right in front of every female, that would she like to be her bride's maid. Mathilda was shocked of course, but she reluctantly accepts it with the pressure of her twin saying that she would make a good bride's maid. Yue was happy, but turned to Yekaterina when her face was in a frown.

"Is something amiss?" Yue asked, while Natalia eat wholeheartedly on her pastry with Amelia at tow. Yekaterina shocked her head but said in a quite tone for Yue and Mathilda to be able to hear.

"It just that, papa said we'll have a Russian wedding. And in tradition, we don't have bridesmaid." Yue nodded.

"I'll talk to Ivan on what kind of wedding we'll have." Then Mathilda pulled her sleeves.

"But would you be happier to have a Chinese wedding? Than a western one?" she was given blanked stares from both of them that she blushed and stumbled on her sentence.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't—I wasn't implying on anything. I'm sorry." As her eyes wouldn't met her two companion but they gave an amuse laugh just to tease her. Amelia and Natalia were puzzled with them laughing but then ignored it as they continue their silent tournament.

Dinner came with less than glamorous as Ivan had asked Henry, with real intention on marrying his daughter. Both fathers were joyous and they celebrated it with bottles of whiskey ( that Arthur didn't get a hands on) and vodka. The twins stayed for the feast with their uncle in attendant. Arthur came back down from his ordeal and was in a fight with Francis after learning that his niece was in a room alone with him. Amelia tired to assure him that nothing happened. Then Francis pulled Arthur aside to have him given the talk about pressuring a female.

"What? I'm a gentleman. I would never deflower a female. Unlike a frog I know." Lucky for them, they were stopped when Henry suggest a marriage alliance with Kirkland and Jones business. Nicholas heard this and agreed, saying that his Ivan would marry Yue he had a share of that business. So there, they talked about business while the ladies plus Ivan enjoyed their time with the food.

After dinner, Yue pulled Ivan to the side for a talked with him. He was smiling the whole night and his cheeks were tired but when Yue pulled him, the tiredness was wipe away as he once again smiled for Yue.

Yue was a little nervous as she kept on playing with her sleeves and refused to look up at Ivan. So he grabbed her chin and looked her in the eye. They were in the salon. Only them, since everyone turned to the smoke room to talk and laugh.

"What's wrong Yue?" his eyes were so comfortable to Yue that she would melt in his glance. She opened her mouth and closed it again, making her like a fish that Ivan had the balls to giggled at her.

"Sorry." When he returned to calmed down. Yue was now sited on the sofa and looking at the portrait of her parents when they married a week later when they returned from China. It was of course a Western wedding.

Ivan sat down besides her and hugged her.

"Ivan."

"Yes?"

"What kind of wedding do you want?" Ivan wasn't expecting that, since it never accrued to him that Yue would want another.

"A Russian of course. Since it's more fun than Westerns." Yue pulled out of the hug and look up at him.

"What about a Chinese wedding?" This time, it was Ivan looked like a fish. Though Yue hadn't had the feeling to laugh. She was afraid that, before they were married, they would all ready have a fight.

Ivan rubbed the back of his neck and shagged.

"I don't know how a Chinese wedding works. But you can teach me." Yue's eyes widen.

"You would really do that?" Ivan smiled at her.

"Of course. Anything that makes you happy." Yue jumped up and kissed him full on the lips that Ivan liked the way she thank him for. When she pulled away and looked at him in the eye.

"I do not want a Chinese wedding." Ivan was puzzled again.

"But I thought—" Yue shocked her head.

"All of the Chinese wedding I had gone was all arranged married. The bride and groom would see each other for the first time on that day of the wedding itself. I actually pitied them; they were tense as to what he or she would look like. All they know of each other before hand was just their name and age."She was sited on his lap and playing with his hair and he was rubbing her back and listening to her story.

"Age difference in my culture is a very important part." Ivan smiled and looked down on her.

"And what would our marriage be with our age difference?" Yue smiled and kissed his lips.

"A lucky one." She cuddled near him and they just let each other' present do the talking as they enjoy the silent and peaceful harmony.

Though the silent was of course cut short when the rest of the family walked in declaring they were looking for them. So now they were, in the once quite salon, felled with debate of Arthur Kirkland and Francis Bonnefoy and the women arguing about the guest list. All were friends of either Arthur's or Henry's, since Yue hadn't been out in the Seasons in London; she hadn't known anyone close in particular.

Yue had asked Yekaterina silently and with a blushed on her face.

"May I ask how a Russian wedding take place?" Yekaterina smiled and told her that she will explain to her in the morning were nobody was with them.

"In the gazebo." Yekaterina gave a puzzled look.

"There's a gazebo here?" Yue mentally smacked her head as she forgotten that Yekaterina hadn't been here for to look.

"I'll escort you to it. It isn't far from here."

"I will met you here tomorrow at seven. Before breakfast."

They had their agreement before they retired the night. Yue happily written down on her diary the comming wedding and that she was happy that she would marry the one she loved.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what do you guys think? I thank you for your support and for staying here with Yue and Ivan.**

**Just to inform: Russian weddings are considers more enjoyable compared to western weddings I'll explain on the next chapter and you may correct me if you think otherwise. This of course was just base on research. Never been to an actual Russian wedding.**

**Thank you for reading and have a nice day!**


	16. Chapter 15

**I don't own hetalia**

* * *

><p>Yue jerked up as her door was barged opened by her mother and father. She sat up and covered herself as her father walked beside her bed.<p>

"Sorry to disturbed you early in the morning, Yue." Her father gave his sincere apology though; Yue can see the excitement on his eyes. Her mother gave her her robe as she ordered some of the servants to pack her stuff. She turned to her father with a lot of question in her mind.

"Surprised!" her father blurted out that, that wasn't what she expected.

"You are going to marring in London."

"Huh?" Her father walked his wife as she tried to supervise what stuff to bring.

"I heard from Nicholas that a Russian wedding needs a city tour, since we can't have that herein Lincolnshire, I say that we go to London." Yue gulped at this.

"We recently found out a Russian Orthodox Church in London but of course your marrying in the Church of England. So we made an agreement."

"With whom?" Henry raised his infamous brows.

"To Nicholas of course. I say, if my daughter is going to have a Russian wedding, then by gud I want her in our church. Which is Southwark Cathedral in London of course." After a dramatic speech, he ruined it with his smile that Yue wouldn't tell him.

"So off you go. We need to be going if we want daylight to guide our way." Yue turned to the window to see that the sun wasn't even in the horizon yet and she turned too looked at her father. He gave a half chuckled.

"Or course we will never predict our dear England's mood to turned on us." He turned to leave the room.

"Now time to wake up the Russian family." He announced to practically himself. That Yue had to laughed at him.

"He can sometimes be like a child." Yue turned to saw her mother said with a sighed but had a smile on her face.

"Now, let's get you ready for the ride." When Yue was combing her hair did she remember her wedding gown.

"Mama, what about the gowns? And flowers? We already ordered." YueMei looked at her daughter from where she was sited on the sofa and said with a soft voice.

"All ready taken care of, dear. Your father had sent a message to deliver it to London, they have a branch there." Yue nodded and turned back to her work to pin her hair to a bun. Then another taught came to mind.

"What about the Jones?" YueMei got up and helped her daughter as she was certain her hair wouldn't be finished with her constant questioning.

"They were also sent a notice to come and visit us at London in two days, for them to prepare." That was the last question before Yue had to look for her father to give her a piece of her mind. Which, of course, never happened.

"I guessed our meeting will have to move to another day." Yue said to Yekaterina as they waited for the coachman to pull out front. Her blond companion yawned before answering her with a tired voice.

"Of course." Another yawned and she fallen back into the sofa. Yue looked around the salon and was greeted with sleepy or sleeping Russians. Well, the ladies at that. _The males must be reading the horse_, Yue thought.

"Bloody hell. Why did father have to suddenly make a trip out of the bloom?" Arthur grumpily ranted his anger as he sited across from Yue.

He turned his green eyes to Yue and nodded a greeting before looking somewhere else other than her. Yue was evidently sluggish but the shocked earlier hadn't died down yet and she was amused how the servants work so fast to packed not only hers but the rest of the households as well.

An hour later, Henry and YueMei announced that they were ready to go. Yue waked everybody up gently but all of them were grumpy and grouchy to even say hi to her. Though she understands, with the celebration last night, all most all of them retired to bed late and only her mother and father had seemed unaffected.

As three carriages had pulled up in front, Yue notice that their horses were as the rig. _I guessed we lack horses,_ Yue thought as she went inside with all the ladies. The gentlemen will have their own and the third would be their luggage.

Yue looked out the window as they drove away. The sun had finally raised and if she opened the window, she would hear the birds chirping and the smell of wet grass as yesterday's rain. She turned to her companion. Both the Russian were asleep and her mother, who was sited beside her, was caring a sleeping Hong.

It wouldn't hurt them so she opened a little of the window seal and took a deep breath at the morning freshness in the country. It would be last in two weeks to breathe such clean air. She had been to London once before and she hadn't particularly enjoyed as the busy streets and the smell of factory and cramped houses wasn't to her liking. Though, the Kirkland residence was a little far from the busy streets of City of London but not too far to not hear the noise and the smell.

Yue woken up when her mother shook her, she hadn't remembered when she had fallen asleep.

"Yue, wake up. We are here." Yue rubbed her eyes as she scanned her window. Sure enough they were here. In Southwark, London and before her was the Kirkland residence stood tall and proud. Yue yawned as she and the other ladies went down the carriage and the two Russians were charmed how half of the five story house was covered in veins and blooming flowers from bushes surrounding the base of the house and a cosy smoke coming from the chimney at the top of the house.

Houses around the neighbourhood were almost the same with just different story levels and the plants decorated the house.

The floor was pavement and the streets were filled with people, with the latest fashion or with their dogs with their maids' right behind them. Yue turned too looked at the sky and sure enough she had to pull her head a little higher to see anything. The sun was high above indicating it was almost luncheon and they missed breakfast because her father was paranoid of the weather. And the clear blue sky was mocking Yue that it was a wonderful day to walk back in the country.

The front black front door opened and an elderly butler greeted them. Yue met him more than once as he sometimes went to Lincolnshire estate. He was actually nice and had a sense of humour for his advanced age. He had once told Yue that Arthur had a dunked fist in London that he removed all his clothes put an apron on for his pants. Obviously Arthur was in a panicked shocked and embarrassed but Yue had laughed so hard that day that she had a stomach ache that night.

"Welcome back milady Kirkland and Lady Yue." He bowed and pulled his arm out to let them in. the household was there to greet them.

"Milady." They all say as the two Russian gaped her mouths opened. YueMei chuckled.

"Don't worry, you will get used to it. I was once like that." She turned to the butler.

"My husband as informed of our guest arrival?" He smiled his wrinkled face and nodded as he said.

"Yes, milady. Lady Yekaterina and Miss Natalia will be sharing a room on the second floor as." YueMei nodded and turned to the Russian

"Sorry for the inconvenient ladies. This house wasn't build for entertaining." They both nodded their understanding as they were escorted to their rooms.

Then did Yue notice that there were only two carriages on the front street. She turned to her mother, who had ordered a servant to make their lunch ready.

"Mama, why isn't the males here yet?" YueMei had a little blushed on her cheecks when Yekaterina stop short on her flight up the stairs. She turned around to look at Yue with a worried look.

"What is the matter?"

"Your being held for ransom." The Russian lady with an enormous chest said as she covered her mouth with her hand. Yue was puzzled.

"Ransom? For what?"

* * *

><p>"Yue!" Ivan bellowed as he was searching for his fiancé all around the huge estate. He woke up this morning with a gaunt feeling that something was amiss. He quietly got up as the sun raised high in the sky as he search around the estate for Yue.<p>

"Yue!" he tried again. This time as he opened the library. He saw Arthur sited on the coach reading. He looked up from his book as Ivan opened the door.

"You had me waiting for so long, Russian." Ivan's mind was working overtime, as pieces was coming together.

"Where is she?" Arthur shrugged at as he got up from his couch and looked to his left. Ivan followed his view as he saw his father and Henry looking at him. _Yue was kidnapped_, Ivan though.

"Now, in Russian tradition, you must pay a hefty prize for my daughter." Henry said in glee. He was actually enjoying this new tradition he learned from Nicholas two nights ago and made sure that everything was in order. Ivan frowned. He hated this short of things, though he enjoyed toying with his sister's late husband before, now it wasn't that fun when you're the one who was worried.

"How much do you want?" Henry laughed and Nicholas sighed.

"He does not want money, boy." Nicholas said as he towered Ivan a Swiss sword. He caught it nicely.

"I heard your good with a sword, Ivan." Ivan nodded and he turned behind him to see Arthur looking one as well.

"Let's see how you defend my daughter with the best swords man in Europe."

And that was it. The start of a duel, in the library. They would had found a better place to fight than in a crump library. But ivan was impatience. As their swords met each other, the metals echoing to the now silent room, Ivan twisted his hand as he tried to regain his balanced.

Arthur, he notice, was good with his, like the sword was an extended arm of his and he dance with Ivan gracefully. Another swish of the sword and it almost hit Arthur, but he missed, which is a bad thing because he gave Arthur an opening.

Ivan winced in pain as blood dripping from his left upper arm, to the marbled floor. Henry gasped but was held back by Nicholas, as he watched his son, holding his arm as to stop the blood and gusted for breaths. Arthur smiled.

"I'm glad I agree to this." His green eyes looking straight at Ivan with a death glare.

"I can have a chance to hurt you without any guilt." And Ivan charged again. Another hit to the sword and they dance around the library again. With their swords doing the talking.

As Ivan grow impatience with the duel, he pushed Arthur to a wall but had tripped him instead to the floor with a _thud_. He quickly took this to his advantage and held his sword right besides his throat.

"So do I." Ivan smirked back at Arthur. he was pulled by his father a few minutes later. Henry clapped his hands in applaud.

"That was good Ivan. And I say, you survived Arthur's wrath on you." Ivan bowed and Arthur _tsked_ as he grabbed the two swords.

"Your lucky that I love Yue to much for her to worry about your sorry arse." Arthur whispered to him as he exited the room, with his proud bulk.

Henry smacked Ivan's back, hard, as he was satisfied with the results of the battle and ignore his pained arm as he talked to Nicholas.

"Where's Yue?" Ivan asked the two gentleman. they both smiled.

"We are going for a trip, boy." Nicholas said as he was dragged to the front door.

"Trip?" Ivan asked innocently.

"Yes, you won the battle. Now it's time for you to get your princess." Ivan smiled.

He lost his smiled, when he learns he had to sit with Arthur on the carriage ride to London. Arthur practically ignored him the whole trip which was to his delight. Their father had taken the reign on the carriage as he can't ride with his injured arm. He did protest which earned him a glare from his father.

So the ride was a torture to him.

"You see Yue," Yekaterina and the tow Chinese women were sited at the dinning hall.

"Before the wedding, the groom must pay a ransom to be able to get his bride and that money would be either being to your parents account or your dowry." Yue nodded as information came to her.

"Father said about a city tour." The Russian nodded.

"Yes, after the wedding ceremony, there would be a city tour for the bride and groom then a reception that lasted for three days or more."

"Three days?" Yue gulped. She would have to wear her wedding gown for three days.

"You can change clothes if you want." Yekaterina answered her question.

"Oh, nd there would be vodka or any other heavy liquor. Lots and lots of liquor." The ladies shivered at the taught of men getting drunk on the wedding.

It was way past nine did the males arrived to the house. They were drowsy and tired. Ivan on the other hand quickly run into the house and shouted Yue's name.

"You bloody git. Do you want to wake the whole neighbourhood." Arthur said as he covered the tall Russian's mouth. And Yue and the others were seen walking down the stairs with their nightgown and robes. And servants were opening lights as they greeted their master's arrival.

"Sorry to disturbed you all this time of night. But please do go back to where you were doing _before_ our arrival." Arthur apologized to the servants as he looked at Ivan the whole time. He ignored him though as he was looking at Yue from the bottom of the stairs. She still had a shocked on her face as they arrived unexpectedly in the night with all of them asleep.

He ascended the stairs and took her hand and kissed it tenderly. Her honey-coloured eyes glow in the light glow as she looked at him so dearly. He placed a soft kiss on her mouth, he would had gone longer if it wasn't for Arthur who was behind him and demanding him to move out off the way.

As the grumpy Brit went, Yue giggled as she hugged him. He smiled but stopped when Yue stiffen and looked at his injured arm. She looked at him worriedly.

"It's a small price to pay for having you as my wife." Yue smiled as kissed him again as they went to Yue's room.

He closed the door and carried her to her bed as he tenderly kissed her thru the night before sleep got to them. And Yue's half written journal was left at the table. Forgot.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: so hope you guys understand what I wrote here. I was having a little writer's block a few days now and glad that this came up. Please do inform me on any mistakes I might had on the Russian tradition. Of course this is still just the birds-eye-view of it.**

**I had also researched that the bride would take a bath and let the gloom drink the save 'charmed water'. It was of course last practise in the 16****th**** century as because it had pagans' origins. And who would want to drink someone's bath water? Even if it's your love, that's just wrong.(for my opinion at least).**

**And the ransom of course was still practise until now, since it was fun for the father of the bride to make fun of the groom, in present the friends of the groom do this kind of thing with the bride participation sometimes. they do it before the wedding or after but i prefer it this way. since in Russian culture, the father had to sit and talk with his future-son-in-law to be approved. and the bride had to passed an expectation on his future-mother-in-la. and Ivan here doesn't have one and Yekaterina seems to nice for the job.**

**Here I made it like a duel with Arthur and Ivan. Since I read a review that they want Ivan and Arthur to fight more. So this is the best way I can come up with a mix of the Russian tradition. and what Ukraine said that the ransom was either made to Yue's dowry was actually made up. The dowry was of course come from the bride's father. So, yeah, I twisted a little so please don't be angry to why it's like this.**

**And I said last time that two or three more chap and I'm done right? But this is the third since then and I'm think I'm taking back those words since I would be writing/typing two more before the wedding. I think? Maybe or maybe not. Thank you for your understanding.**

**I'm happy for the reviews I had received. It made my heart swells.**

**Thank you for reading and have a nice day everyone!**


	17. Chapter 16

**I don't own hetalia!**

* * *

><p>The raucous streets had waked Yue up with a growled. Though she tried to cover her head with a pillow and found it impossible to get it. In frustration, she opened her eyes and saw Ivan's face. A blushed came to her face as she examines the sleeping man. It wasn't the first time she saw him asleep but recognition of last night's activity had made her cover half her face in the white sheets.<p>

_We were only kissing_. Yue assured herself. _Nothing wrong with that_. Then she moved her eyes to her companion's large hand. Then another heat wave came to her. _And touching, we were also touching each other_. Yue gulped as she peeked below the sheets. Both of them were still in their clothes. And Yue seemed to relax a little.

The Russian groaned and somehow seemed to be moving closer to her until his arm was hugging her and pulling her more to his massive chest. Yue yelped and Ivan opened an eye to see what cause his fiancé in pain. But only saw a red faced Chinese with disarray hair. He chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"_Urto_, Yue-Yue." Yue looked at him in panic but relax as he smoothed out the tangles on her hair. She liked it.

"You are so beautiful." Ivan said in a soft voice that brought goose-bumps on Yue's skin. She cuddled in closer to him ignoring the noise the outside world was creating. Ivan cuddled to her as the shared body warmth was cosy, sleep was just knocking on the door. Though, Yue's mind was wide awake as she tried to calm her beating heart. Ivan chuckled as he heard and felt it.

"What is the matter? I can feel your heart beat." As to make things worse for her, he moved his head from her head and placed it on her chest. Yue yelped and tried to remove the Russian.

"Get up, Ivan. It is inappropriate." A frown was form, but he gave to her wishes. As he sat up from the bed and looked at Yue, who moved herself from the bed and walk towards a screen. He yawned before getting up as well.

He picked behind the screen to see Yue bend down on a basin with freshly wash face, as the water was still dripping from her face. He walked to her and hugged her from behind. And feel her body as he moved his hands from her legs. Tracing up to her flat stomach and her chest up to her neck before blowing a soft kissed to her ear. He felt her shiver as he explore her body through the thin nightgown of her that he wanted to remove but fear of retaliation from her. So he was just content with what he can have now.

"Your so soft, and sweet Yue." He said in a whisper beside her ear. She gripped the basin a little hard as her fingers were white as Ivan's skin. Ivan saw this and tried relaxing her as he touched her hands. When she removed it, he twisted her around to met him in the eye. And kissed her full in the lips. Lips where smacking each other and gasped of breath can be heard. Ivan's tongue traced Yue's lips, a soft question that what asking for entrance to her.

He was massaging her back and leg to get her to open. When she did, he drives in to taste her. It was sweet like honey to him. She moaned when he pulled her to her crotch to let her feel that he needed her.

Though, it was seems a good idea at first but Yue started to panic when she felt the hard thing on her stomach and tried to pulled away. He did, with a dissatisfaction look but kissed her softly before kissing her neck in apology.

"Do not fear, Yue. I did promise you." Yue nodded and pulled him for another kiss on the lips.

"I'm not." She looked at him in his violet eyes. "I trust you."

"Yue!" as the door was pulled opened with a huge force. And both pair had frozen.

"Yue! How could you!" that loud energetic voice and only mean that the Jones had arrived. And Ivan's face had returned to his usual smile, but deep down. He was murdering that American girl in a million ways. Yue pulled him beside the dresser and grabbed her robe and pulled her finger to her lips before going behind the screen to calm the American girl down.

"Please, Amelia. You should not just barge in someone's else room." A softer voice indicated that her twin was with her.

Yue then walked out of the screen and saw Amelia, in her usual energy and arrogance, looked a little tried.

"Morning to you Lady Amelia." She bowed and a little later to Lady Mathilda as she took notice was also inside her bedroom. The butler was looking a little pale outside her door for they had disturbed his mistress. Yue smiled to him, assuring that everything would be alright and closed the door as he left.

"Yue, how could you go to London without telling us?" Amelia said and sat on her bed casually. Her other twin was much polite and shy just took her post beside the bed.

"When we went to visit Ar—I mean you yesterday. We were informed that you guys left for London." Yue tried to calm her nerves as the young heiress has pulled her blue shirt up to reviled her, not stockings, legs.

"Why is it so hot in here?" Amelia fanned herself with her hand and gasped for air.

"It's because you run all the way up here with that huge gown of yours." Mathilda said as she rolled her eyes. Yue, tired to laugh but contained it. Watching the Jones had an effect of subsiding her anger.

"Wait. Weren't you informed of our departure with a messenger?" Mathilda was about to answer when her sister bit her to it.

"We did, after we return from your estate. So we quickly packed our bags and went to London." Amelia said with her hands gesturing all what she said.

"Which took the whole night to get here." Her exaggerated expression told Yue that she had a lot of imagination when she was young and apparently hadn't lost it as she grows. Mathilda shake her head.

"We wouldn't take a whole night if we started the journey this morning." Amelia looked at her sister with a shocked expression.

"And not be here at this hour." She laughed a little louder than necessary and pulled her skirt down to open the window. Yue's eyes widen as she tried to stop Amelia from walking towards it. For sure, she can see Ivan from that view.

"No!" she said a little high than normal and covered it with a cough, "Let me, I cannot have a guest do this sort of thing." Amelia waved her hand as she reached the window.

"No need to. I'm a hero remember? I can do this." As she turned Amelia saw something behind the screen. Yue winced. Mathilda saw the discomfort of Yue and called her twin.

"We should go, Amelia. Yue hadn't even changed her clothes yet." Mathilda pulled her sister.

"We'll see you at the dining hall when your finish." Yue nodded and went to close the door as the twins left. Yue drawn a huge sighed and was once again pulled back to the Russian's strong body. He kissed her neck before saying.

"I hated that American girl." Ivan said as he rested his head on her shoulder. She patted his head.

"Have a little patience with her. She is young." Yue pulled his arms away from her waist.

"Came, go to your room. We need to go change for the day." Ivan pouted but that was removed as Yue boldly pulled him to a hard kiss before pushing him towards the door.

* * *

><p>Breakfast was pasted by quickly without any incident and that the household welcomed the Jones twins with their uncle as their chaperone. The whole morning the house was filled with voices of Arthur, Francis and occasionally Amelia. Yue's mood had been sour, as the noise was getting to her. So YueMei gave Hong to her and told her to have a walk outside to calm her mood.<p>

Of course, the idea of walking with your sibling was pleasing but had turned to a nightmare when Ivan, the Jones twins and Arthur wanted to come along as well. Being a good host, Yue agreed and he held her brother's hand as they walk the streets of London.

Ivan walked beside her and Michael as the three pairs walked a little ahead. Mathilda was more interested to Arthur's story of the neighbourhood than Amelia who would just nod and looked at Arthur. Yue chuckled that brought Ivan's attention from the sky to her.

"Your mood had changed." Yue looked at him but looked down at Michael when he pulled her grey skirt. "Up." He pulled both his hands up. Yue grabbed him and lifted him to placed him more comfortably on her side.

"Well yes. Look at them." Ivan moved his view to where Yue was pointing. Arthur was happily talking while both of the twins gave a different expression. Ivan smiled as well and pulled Yue to his side and keeps on walking.

Arthur was so into his story, Amelia sighed. _Can_ _he tell a different story?_ She thought as she glanced behind her. Yue and Ivan was laughing, and with Yue holding Michael. It looked like they were a happy family. She looked to Arthur again. She pouted. It will be challenged she would take. The pavement was getting a little getting unsteady.

Amelia looked up to see up a head a fast black horse was galloping towards them. She wasn't to concern until the horseman seemed to not be slowing down and the horse was turned towards them. She pushed her sister and Arthur away.

"Bloody Hell! What were you thi—" Arthur's face paled as the horse stopped inches away from tumbling Amelia. Mathilda screams as she saw it before the horse stopped inches away from Amelia. Yue and Ivan came running.

"_Mein Gott_. What the heck was your problem?" The silver-haired horseman, in a black shirt under his opened coat and wears white breeches tucked under his knee-high boots, said in a sturdy but full of concern voice as he dismounted and help Amelia up.

"You could have killed yourself."

"Gilbert!" the silver-haired man turned to Arthur's voice and a smirked came to his face.

"That was un awesome of you Arthur. I would say, you let a lady," he patted Amelia's hand. "Save you." His eyes turned to Mathilda's scared face, which was still sited on the floor.

"And let a lady left on the floor." Arthur turned to Mathilda and saw how Gilbert pulled her up gently.

He kissed her gloved hand. His red eyes had scared Mathilda in new level.

"Don't marry that guy." He pointed to Arthur. "He can be a _launisch_." He smiled and turned to Arthur, who was holding the rein of his horse.

"What the bloody were you thinking driving that fast?" Arthur said as he shoved the rein to him. The new companion laugh a rather unique laugh, Mathilda notice as she never kept her eyes away from him for he hold a different accent as he talk his English.

"Gilbert." Yue said in a cheerful voice as she shook hands with him, since hugging him was inconvenient with Michael on her.

"It's _schon_ to see you again, Yue. And Michael, you had grown since the last time I saw you." He smiled then notice a towering man with an unpleasant looked on his face.

"And you must be Ivan Braginsky." He offered his hand and was grabbed with a little force.

"Da, and you are?" the smirk on his face had wanted Ivan to smacked it away from it.

"Prince Gilbert Beilschmidt of the House of Schwarzburg ." Mathilda's eyes widen at the name of the pale man in riding clothes.

"In Germany?" came a soft voice as Arthur ranted away to Amelia for being reckless. Gilbert tore his staring contest with the Russian to look at the timid lady in pink.

"Ja, meine Dame. Though it is called Prussian Empire now." Yue jumped as she forgotten her etiquette. She gave Michael to Ivan, whom received him with delight.

"Where are my manners? Gilbert. This is Lady Mathilda Willa Jones." She curtsied and looked at him shyly.

"And the one with Arthur is her twin Lady Amelia Francine Jones." That had snapped Gilbert's eyes from Mathilda.

"Twins? But they do nein look the same." He looked between the two of them again.

"Alright. Maybe they had the same features but they are. . ." he somehow can't say anything that would hurt the lady in front of him as she looked like she was about to cry. And Gilbert cannot stand women crying.

"We are different. I assure you Sir." Mathilda said while twisting one of the ribbons of her gown. Yue cleared her but it was Arthur's voice that saved Mathilda from explaining to him.

"Gilbert! Explain yourself why you had been driving that fast? Are you planning to kill us?" Arthur said while his arms were crossed. Amelia was behind him, red face. But Yue know that it was of anger not of embarrassment for pushing them. With her way of seeing the world. Yue knew that Amelia had seen herself as a hero for the both of them.

"Well, Arthur. I was planning to save these ladies that were bored from your chit-chat." Amelia blushed, Mathilda tilted her dead from confusion. Arthur looked at them.

"It was not." Amelia said, though the way she looked to the side told otherwise. Gilbert smirked.

"Ja, the way you look says it all." He laughed at Arthur's face.

"Is it true?" Arthur asked Amelia though she had a blushed on her face but ignored the question. Yue once again cleared her throat and asked Gilbert for the atmosphere was becoming to tense.

"Gilbert. What brings you here so early in London?" Yue asked as Gilbert he patted his horse.

"For your wedding of course, it's un awesome to be late." He smirked.

"I never knew that you would be marring a Russian though." He looked over at Arthur, who was talking with Amelia.

"Always thought you would marry Arthur." Yue blushed and Ivan came to the scene to grabbed Gilbert's jacket.

"Net! Yue will marry me." He said in grinned teeth. Gilbert, who wasn't affected by his roughness but glared back at him as Yue and Mathilda tried to pull them away.

"Well, I can say Yue will marry you because of your childishness." Anger grown inside of the Russian but he let the German go as Michael was about to cry. He quickly patted the boy to assure him that no fight would come. Yue sighed as Mathilda looked relieved.

"So, where are you staying?" Gilbert rearranged his clothes.

"The inn with bruder." Yue blinked.

"Your brother is also here?"

"Ja, the invitation said to bring anyone you like." Then he looked around and came to her ear to whisper.

"I also wanted to mess with him since he had been a tight ass since he graduated from Cambridge."

Yue nodded. She hadn't seen Gilbert's brother since he was still a young man. It's also been a while since she saw Gilbert and he had grown more confident and seemed too had moved on with his love. Though Yue still wanted to know what had come of his love with the Hungarian beauty she seemed to hear a lot from him when he was still in Cambridge with Arthur.

So the party had turned home after a few more minutes and Gilbert had a long talked with Arthur as they walked side-by-side like the old friends they were. Ivan then patted Yue on the shoulder. They were a few feet away from the rest of the party as Michael had fallen asleep from earlier excersice.

"How did you know a German man in England?" he asked quietly so not to wake the sleeping child.

"He and Arthur had met in Cambridge. Though he is a few years older than him since he failed a few times for not understanding English." They walked slowly down the neighbourhood their shoes clicking through the pavement.

"He is a prince of a principality in Germany, in Thuringia, if I remember correctly." Ivan nodded as Yue continue her story.

"We weren't this close actually. The first time I met him, it was on my mother's wedding to Sir Henry. And he was so full of himself that he got on my nerve. Though as the time went by, he proven to be a nice company. He often visits us down in Lincolnshire whenever his in the country. Though that came less as his father's health had turned the worst and he had to take care his younger brother. . ." they chatted away ignoring the smiles was given to them by Gilbert and their fathers when they come home.

Then a week went by with minimal incident. Yue came become more nervous as the day of the wedding was approaching. More acquaintance arrived for the big day. People from all over the world some of Ivan's relatives from Russian came with big presents for their nephew and future niece as they talked in fluent Russian that brought blanked faces from the Kirkland and Jones family. and in that week, Yue had to practice speaking Russian with Yekaterina, and Ivan even if for a basic conversations.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ok maybe I'm forcing it but this was something that wasn't supposed to be like this. So please correct me and review.**

**Note: the house of Schwarzburg is actually a real noble family of Germany from the time of 12****th**** century until 1971 were the last member had died. But and they ruled a principality in Thuringia. I pick this because of it's nickname "the green heart of Germany" for being filled with trees and for me it kind of represents Prussia in his Teutonic knight and how the German lives before being cultured by Grandpa Rome's culture.**

**Thank you for the reviews from the previous chapters they make my heart warm. And of course I'm sticking for a rated T in this fic so please do inform me if the scenes above was a little mature.**

**Once again. Thank you for reading and have a nice day!**


	18. Chapter 17

**I don't hetalia**

* * *

><p>"Yue are you ready yet?" Amelia shouted just below the stairs. Mathilda and Yekaterina were with Yue, helping to get ready for the Hen party that Yekaterina insisted. Though Amelia would never missed a party, and she happy approved of the union of that Russian and Yue that she was so eager to start.<p>

The wedding was arranged for tomorrow at Southwark Cathedral and so it was normal that the whole household was in frantic to get everything right. Ivan had somehow, went out with Arthur and the German prince four nights before and never had come home yet. The uneasy feeling was growing inside of Yue.

"Relax dear. I know my brother. He will not do anything to harm Arthur and sir Beilschmidt." Yekaterina said as she fixed her hair into a bun. She examined her work and had a smile across her face.

"Perfect." She then took Mathilda's hand and had her sit down while she fixed the shy twin's hair. Yue walked around in circles.

"I know. But I'm just a little nervous. Tomorrow is the wedding and they aren't even here." She thrown both her hands up in the air as a sign of surrender. Both her companion took pity on her. It was after all still an arranged marriage wherever they both love each other was a bonus for them. Then Mathilda asked.

"Yue, mind if I ask you frankly?" Yue looked at her dear friend that had turned out wasn't going to be her maid-of-honour but the Russian called them as 'witness'. Yue looked at her and nodded her head.

"Do you really love Ivan?" Yekaterina then took that time to stop her brushing and just turned too looked at Yue as well. Both blue eyes were once beautiful to Yue now were mocking her as they hold such interest like a child. _Like Ivan's_, she thought.

"I-I. well." She turned around, her face was growing a little warm and in a soft whisper. She said.

"I do." Both shrieked of giggles came from behind her and she was pulled to a hug that knocked her breath away.

"Oh Yue. You're lucky to be in a love match." Mathilda said in delight and Yekaterina was jumping so hard that Yue swore she heard something from the blessed chest lady.

"But I don't know if Ivan does." Both raised an eyebrow as to say she was jesting.

"You can't be serious? He practically never left his eyes on you whenever your in the room." The sister of the said man said in shocked.

"He even took a sword for you." Mathilda said and both eyes were on her.

"Well. That's what Amelia said who she heard from Arthur. That Ivan won you fair and square." Yue sighed.

"It's not that I don't believe you guys. It's just that. The way he looked at me it's just like." A blushed came to her face.

"Like he just wanted to go to bed with me." A quick in takeoff breath can be heard.

"But that maybe because I'm just nervous." She covered her face with her palm. A hand had touch her shoulder then. Yekaterina was smiling to her.

"You are worried about the marriage bed." When she nodded. Mathilda took the time to walk out of the room with a blushed on her face.

"You know. Your mother is supposed to tell you about it." When the door had been closed.

"She already did." Yue said as she gripped her skirt quite roughly.

"So what's the problem?" Yue sighed at how relax Yekaterina was.

"It's just that. It seem quite impossible to able to fit. . "Blood rush quickly to her face that made her quite lightheaded. Yekaterina patted her hand on hers to let the poor skirt go.

"It's alright. I will have a talk with Ivan to be gentle to his new wife then." Yue jerked out of the sit and stand her full height, which is nothing compared when Yekaterina stood as well.

"Please don't tell Ivan that I'm scared." She pleaded. But her companion just shocked her head.

"I will not tell him anything but to be gentle. Of course, you're the one should tell him that since you're his wife." Yue gulped but the looked on her Russian friend that she would not appreciate any argument.

That moment, Amelia came in with a displeasing look on her.

"Are you guys ready yet?" Mathilda was behind her with a little blush on for her embarrassment. Yue turned to Yekaterina who had nodded her head as they headed down stairs for the carriage.

YueMei was waiting for them at the other side of the Thames River, where a much bigger and suitable house for a party which was of course owned by the Kirkland family.

As they round the city, Yue looked out the window where a bridge with two towers was being built. She smiled where the next time she came here. They would just go straight to the other side using the bridge without using the ferry anymore. Though, they had to make dew for the old London Bridge.

"Oh this is going to be so much fun." The hyper American twin said as they rode through the bridge. Yue looked at her companion who was sited across from her.

"Have both of you been to London before?" Yue said. Mathilda shocked her head as Amelia nodded her head.

"Well that's understandable." Natalia said in sarcastic.

"I had been here a few times while Maddie had been to Paris." Amelia explained.

"Our uncle would only take one niece at a time to England and Uncle Francis is just too creepy for me to go with him." Amelia explained. What they had learned from the twins. Is that their father's father came from England to start a new life in America while their mother, a French descendant that has a younger brother, which is 'Uncle' Francis. Whom they also found out was only in his late twenties. He had dotted his nieces since he hadn't met the right girl to marry yet. And had a few one night stands in London that had YueMei frustrated for the gossips she heard at the town.

"Uncle Francis is not creepy." Mathilda opposed her twin.

"Is so. He is also a pervert. Which is why, he and Gilbert got along well last week." Amelia concluded that had the rest of the passengers raised their brows.

"What? Can't you all tell that Gilbert is also a rake?" Amelia asked with an innocent looked. Mathilda looked a little offended but stayed unvoiced.

The rest of the ride had more of them smiling and laughing at one another. As they arrived to their destination. Most of the guests their where waiting for them and half of them where new to Yue's eyes. Though her mother assured her that they were the daughters and nieces of their family friends. The only other person, besides the ones she rode with, was Eily Kirkland, Arthur's red headed, hot tempered cousin from Ireland. She smiled at her as she walked past by while holding a bottle of whiskey on her hand. _Maybe she's happy now?_ Yue thought before she was waltz in by the rest of the females enjoying a round of drinks and of course talking about the future groom. But Yue can hear whispers as to why they had this so called 'Hen party'. She herself didn't know the real reason why but knows that it was a Russian tradition and she was actually enjoying herself.

"So Yue are you really going through this Russian tradition stuff?" Amelia asked as they sat on the couch for the party was cooling down to a stop.

"Of course. I would want to support my husband. But of course I'm going a few of my own traditions." Amelia's eyes shinned with excitement and curiosity.

"You just had to wait until tomorrow. I want to surprise Ivan." As she took her drink.

As the sun was setting. The party was ordered finished by a little drunk YueMei.

"Now, time for us to head back to Southwark." YueMei said as they ridded home.

Yue was writing in her diary after dinner and everyone was put to sleep did she saw two horses pulled over at their front door as she looked out of the window. She lowers her light and looked outside. True enough with her intuition. Ivan and Arthur had arrived. Though they seemed to be walking quite normally but she wasn't so sure if everything was alright.

Though she went to bed and not feeling any sleep coming to her so she kept on rolling on her bed. Just what she thought was about to dozed off. Her mother had arrived declaring that she needs to be up and get to a bath. With a sleepy growl. She went down stairs where the bath had been made. She took her time as the water was warm to her skin and the smell of grapefruit was pleasing to her nose.

She went up stairs to her room as Yekaterina came to do her hair. This time, her hair has been done half bun so half of her silky brown hair flows to her backside. The gown was then next and Yue scanned the mirror and had a smile was plastered on her face.

"Where are your shoes Yue?" Yekaterina said. Yue turned to her chest to take out red Chinese shoes. Yekaterina was puzzled but when Yue explains that it was in her tradition to wear red shoes for a wedding. So she smiled and helped the twins, while YueMei did her makeup. This was simple no foundation, no rogue but a pinched on her cheeks that Yue complained.

"Sorry dear, your father insisted to go as natural as possible, but this I have to add."

YueMei painted her lips bright red like hers.

"Every Chinese girl must have a rosy cheeks and bright lips on her wedding day." She was then escorted with Mathilda that was wearing a pale yellow gown that made her blue eyes shinned violet like Ivan's, And Amelia that was wearing a pale pink.

They walked her down the stairs where the rest of the males where waiting. Yue raised her eyes to scan for Ivan and there he was. Standing beside his father in his elegant suit still wearing his signature scarf, rapped loosely on his neck. Platinum blond hair was combed neatly and he was staring at her with an agape mouth. Nicholas sighed and pushed up his son's chin closed.

"Just like her mother." Henry said as Arthur was shyly watching her on the doorway to the saloon, Hong was holding his leg and he stared around with interest as to why everybody was. Ivan walked to the stairs to meet his bride halfway. He bowed to her and took her hand from her mother's and kissed it softly and sweetly.

"You look beautiful, Yue-Yue." Ivan said with a smiled on his face, but what Yue had notice was that, that smile was genuine and not his usual childish smile.

"Shall we go?" Arthur said with a grunted but smiled sweetly at Yue as she walked passed by him. He stole a whisper to her before anyone notice. "I wish you happiness, Yue." Yue turned to Arthur but he was already escorting Amelia and Mathilda to the couch.

The short ride to the church had Yue's nerved flipped her stomach. YueMei gripped her daughter's hand in assurance.

"Try to relax Yue. Everything would be fine." Yue rested her head on her mother's shoulder. Henry and Arthur was sited across from them and tried giving them privacy by changing their stares with the window and Hong was playing with the bouquet, which half of it was already thrown to the carriage grown.

A tear had fallen from her eye and her mother wiped it away.

"Are you scared that he will not treat you well?" a sniffed was heard but the movement of her head said otherwise.

"No. is just that it just sink in to me that I would not be a Kirkland anymore." Arthur and Henry turned too looked at Yue as she said that. Her eyes were a bit puffy and YueMei was gland that she followed her husband's wishes on the makeup part.

"No you're not Yue." Arthur said in a bit grunt. Yue looked up at him.

"Even if you married to that bloody Russian."

"Arthur, watch your tongue." Henry said as he took Michael away from his son's lap.

"You will always be a Kirkland to us." He said sincerely. YueMei smiled but frowned when Arthur took her daughter's hands in his and stared in deeply into her swollen eyes.

"When you came into our life, my life had never been so bright and I never had known so much joy until I had met you. Since you and your mother had brought happiness to our once gloomy home." He kissed her palm and looked up at her in the cramped carriage. Both parents were speechless as to why Arthur was saying this and had an uneasy feeling that he might suggest a proposal to her.

"You will always be my . . . sister even if your name has change. You and your _husband_," he had said it with disgusted.

"Are always welcome to the Kirkland manor." A sad smile had creep into his face and he let go of her hands. YueMei and Henry heave a sigh of relief and YueMei kissed her daughter's red cheeks.

"_You will always be my daughter_." YueMei said in their mother tongue that brought a blanked looked on Arthur, Henry kindly translated to him.

Yue cleared her tears away and smiled to her family. Truth to be told, they also brought sunshine and butterflies to her mother and her.

As the cathedral arrived to a full view, Yue hold her mother's hand for support as she breath in and out to relax her nerves.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: this was a little hard to write since I never saw anyone (live) nervous for a wedding. But I hope you guys felt it. And can note me for anything wrong with this fic. Where did Ivan, Arthur and Gilbert went? Will find out at next chapter or so. Thank you for reviewing.**

**Note side, makeup in England in the 17****th**** to 18****th**** century was frown upon and the Parliament had made a law that a marriage must be annual if the bride had worn makeup the day before the wedding. And the 19****th**** century women in high ranking were discourage to wear any cosmetic for it was associated to actress and prostitute.**

**And about the Hen party. In Russian tradition, the bride but had a Hen party( it is like a stag party for males but it just came to the Russian in the 19****th**** to 20****th**** century from the Western adaptation.) to show how many friends will support her new life as a wife and mother.**

**And the bath in grapefruit is in the Chinese tradition. The bride must bath in grapefruit or pumelo for cleanse her evil influences. And of course, red shoes were encouraged to wear for a wedding or anything red, like a red silk veil. Red symbolizes joy. **

**Chinese prefer girls with rosy cheeks since indicate healthy and red lips with the same reason. Of course there are different traditions for preparation to a wedding. Though I can't really type in details, but the real importance is that, the bride and groom must not see each other before the day of the wedding and that the female must do something she usually doesn't do. And how Yekaterina was helping her is because in the Chinese tradition for the oldest sister-in-law or mother-in-law to help her prepare for the wedding like her own mother would.**

**Commets? Review?**

**Thank you for reading and have a fun day!**


	19. Chapter 18

I don't own hetalia

* * *

><p>With every steady breath Yue had taken, it had helped her calm her nerves even a little. The cathedral was in its full glory and she looked around the carriage for her family's reaction. There were a few tears growing at her mother's eyes and a full worn smile on Henry's and Arthur had scolded Hong for destroying the flower bouquet.<p>

"Are you ready?" YueMei asked as she took the bouquet to her daughter and arranged her gown and veil. When Yue nodded, Arthur opened the door for them. Henry went out first followed by Arthur and Hong in his arms. YueMei took her father's hand as she was escorted down the carriage while she waits for her turn to go out.

Yue smiled as she scanned her surroundings through the window of the door. The cathedral has big blocks of beige to brown stones and a few autumn flowers blooming around the church. She turned from side to side to look at the people talking and rearranging their clothes. Every single male was wearing white tie clothes even Gilbert, whom had a sword on his side for his military rank, was enjoying himself as he was talking to Francis whom behind him was his twin nieces. Michael was given the honour of holding two perfectly identical design golden rings.

She noticed that Arthur was having a little argument with his Scottish cousin which one of them would be helping Michael walked in. they were stopped with having a full grown drawl when Francis and Gilbert interrupted them.

YueMei took a quick looked on her daughter then started to go in but changed her mind the last minute and returned to the carriage. Yue was startled but moved aside to let her mother inside and close the door. Leaving Henry confused outside. YueMei looked her daughter through the sizable carriage and hugged her.

"Look at you. All grown up and getting married." YueMei hold a few tears back as she wipes her daughters.

"_Ironically I would have imagined you marrying a Chinese noble man the day you were born_." YueMei suddenly turned to their mother tongue in reminiscing the day of Yue's birth. Yue smiled as she never once imagine her being married to anyone back in China, since her birth father hates her, he would likely married her off to some foreigner.

"_Mama_." Well Yue was speechless for once in her life as emotions were flowing into her system. YueMei took something gold out from her hidden pocket of her red gown. Yue's eyes widen at the dragon and phoenix pair necklace. It was one of the things they were able to bring out from China four years ago.

"_My own mother gave me this pair for my wedding with your father. I never had able to give him since he never once the one I love."_ YueMei explain as Yue nodded. She knows very well that married was arranged.

"_I had given it to Henry on our wedding but he returned it this morning to me to give it to you and Ivan."_ Yue touched the family heirloom. The necklaces were a pair of Dragon and Phoenix circling each other. The only difference the pair can be distinguished was that a jade eye for the Dragon will be on the Phoenix on the other. It represents the male and female of a household or a family.

"_Give this to Ivan. Since I know you two were meant together_." Yue nodded and wore hers before keeping the other hidden on her white gown. YueMei kissed her daughter before leaving her alone on the carriage.

Then as fast as they came here, they were all called inside through a side door while Yue was escorted out of the carriage with her father in hand. He squeezed her hand in assurance before hooking his arm on her hand. As the she heard the music played, her gripped had hardened and Henry smoothes her with his words.

"I'm glad I made a deal with you, papa." That had taken Henry back. It has been a month or so given that Yue had refused to be married to someone she didn't know. And now, here she was, shinning in her youth and she was actually proud that she had made the deal with him and he hadn't felt any guilt since Ivan had personally proposal to her. He patted her hand and kissed her brows.

"I'm glad it you like the outcome." Then the door opened for them. Yue hold a breath as they walked down the red carpeted aisle. Everyone had turned their heads towards them. But all that faded away. All she can see was Ivan standing and smiling his childlike smile at her at the end. She planned to quicken her pace but Henry had an iron gripped on her.

Though the torture had ended when Ivan came down the few steps to take her hand from her father, he kissed it and escorted her to be in front of the Bishop, that Yue had once talked to after her mother had married Henry.

Mathilda was standing beside Yue and she was holding a few tears back as the Bishop said his prayer and blessings. She never had been to this church before and once she had stepped in earlier, the view had taken her breath away. The ceiling was high enough those ten full grown men to be standing at each shoulder to reach it. There were arches of arches on each side of the benches that were nicely filled with guest. And stained glasses that made the more colour lights glowing and making the cathedral brighter than the chandelier in the middle of the echoing hall. Mathilda took a looked, as the Bishop was still talking, at the other guest. She saw that Amelia was staring at Yue and Ivan's back with much delight while her uncle was smiling and Gilbert was actually smirking at Arthur and gesturing something that might be disapproval for the church. Arthur on the other hand was Ivan's witness and was ignoring Gilbert's gesture as he looked at Yue with such love and kindness though he hadn't stopped the ceremony when the Bishop had said who would want them to a part.

"Do you Ivan Braginsky," the Bishop had a mild slipped as he said the Russian's name,

"Take Yue Kirkland as your beloved wedded wife?"

"I do." Ivan said as he was staring at his tiny bribe with tenderness that hadn't stopped Yekaterina from crying. Satisfied with it, the Bishop turned to Yue.

"And you Lady Yue. Do you take Ivan Braginsky as your husband and your provider?" Yue nodded as tears fallen down.

"I do." The Bishop nodded.

Then Mathilda escorted Michael as the ring was called. He brought the pillow to them and kissed his sister on the lips before walking down beside the shy twin causing everybody's tears to stop follow and admired the child. Mathilda had a good looked on the ring before and it was a beautiful golden band with a small flower design on the centre. She swore it was like a sunflower on Yue's ring but dismissed it for it had no connection to them at all.

Yue smiled as Ivan slipped the ring on her finger and she did his. He pulled the veil over her head as he lends down to kiss her. It was of course a small peck for the church didn't approve for anything other than a peck.

Claps can be heard as the Bishop announced them husband and wife. They turn to their family and friends after signing some papers as did their witness. Then they turned too walked down the aisle.

Rice and flower petals was thrown at them that Ivan had a rather shocked look. He turned to Yue, who had rice and petals on her hair and shoulder.

"It's my tradition." Then Ivan took notice on the red shoes Yue had worn and he laughed.

"And this beautiful necklace is also in your tradition?" He politely pointed the said necklace dangling on her chest. Yue just smiled. As they exited the cathedral and were escorted to the carriage, now was decorated with ribbons, for the city tour. When the door had closed, Ivan took Yue to sit on his lap and kissed her fully on the lips. He had lifted her gown and touched her creamy legs. But pulled away when Arthur opened the door and coughed. Ivan growled. Though Arthur only smirked and escorted Mathilda inside to sit right in front of Yue, whose face was bright as her red shoes.

"Your father insisted us to came and join the newlyweds on the tour." As he closed the door and tapped the panel o his back, the carriage then move around the cathedral before hitting the main road.

Yue and Mathilda ignored the silent both men were giving each other and just enjoy the tour around London. Arthur sited with his arms crossed and smirked at the Russian.

"Eager aren't we?" Arthur joked. Ivan just smiled and looked at the window on his side. It had turned to be a foul mood for Ivan and the ladies had notice it. So Mathilda encouraged her to talk to Ivan. She then went to get Arthur to explain the buildings around them.

Yue moved her sit to be closer to Ivan's and placed her hand on his stiff shoulder. The moment the contact was made, Ivan turned to her though a smile had turned to his face at the sight of his wife and kissed her lips tenderly_. My wife?_ Ivan thought and had a bigger smile on his face. _I will like calling her that._

They went to used London Bridge to move to the other side of Thames River and the newlyweds had the time to look at the murky waters and saw a few ships dock on London docks and the Tower Hill. Lucky for them, there weren't many people this time of the season and the streets weren't that crowded. Though, some locals were looking at the carriage curiously why they had white ribbons tied around the corners.

They went straight through _Grace Church Street_ and turned left at the _Cornhill_.

They past by St Paul's Cathedral, and went straight ahead to the busy _Fleet Street_. Where Arthur and Ivan automatically talked about business. Yue and Mathilda giggled at them as the atmosphere had lightened up.

Then they went through _Pall Mall_ were St James' Square can be seen. Where all of the buildings were finely decorated by famous architects throughout England. Through Arthur's explanations, they found out that most of the buildings in St James's were the houses of Dukes. And one of them was a gentlemen's club. As they excited, they passed by James's Park were the beautiful vast green land had seemed out of place for the busy streets of London.

Yue and Mathilda had their eyes set on the lake reflecting shines from the sun. Some well dress people were there walking around the beautiful garden. Trees were everywhere making it a colourful landscape as the leaves had started turning red and yellow. Flowers blooms and birds can be heard chirping if you listen close enough there were even cows grazing at the already well trimmed grass. Though they were trapped inside the vehicle. So Yue opened the side window and came in the cold breezed of autumn. Both ladies giggled at a boy chasing his dog. They rode passed by them and they saw some lovers sited on a boat in the lake.

"King Henry VII bought this land from Eton Colleague." Arthur said. Though the ladies were busy looking at the park to notice him. Ivan, whom had moved from his stop to let the ladies move freely from one window to the other, had smirked at Arthur.

When a huge building had come into view did they turn to Arthur. Arthur looked up and had a smile on his face.

"Why, that's the Buckingham House. It's own by Queen Charlotte and it's known as the Queen's Palace. 14 of her 15 children were born there." Mathilda and Yue turned to each other at the mention of how many number of children were born."

"We do have that many princes and princesses?" Yue asked as just she recalled that they only had nine.

"Yes we do. Our king George III had that many issue." The subject dropped when they stop at the park to be allowed a stretch of legs.

"Now, do not go too far for we need to be going if we want to reach the Manor before dark." Yue and Mathilda giggled and Yue pulled Ivan to where she saw a perfect place to present him the necklace. Mathilda walked on the other side of the two love brides and were called by Arthur for to go to far without an escort. She sighed and waited for him to reach her and as they continue to had the brief stroll.

Ivan smiled as how his wife was eager to pull him away from their companion. Though he has no problem following his wife's _small_ footsteps, he can't help it to stumble a few times for he was looking at her curvy back with that alluring white wedding gown of hers. She had white hand groves and the sleeves had basically covered any skin but the way the dress had made it look like he wanted to tore it off her and show that porcelain skin of hers to him.

Yue stopped in front of an oak tree overseeing the lake and they were secretly covered from preying eyes. Ivan smiled but his breath caught in his throat when Yue pulled her skirt up to let his see her creamy legs and red shoes.

Yue had a devilish smile as she can see that she had something to power his husband.

"It's not what you're thinking Ivan." As she quickly took the necklace from the hidden compartment inside her skirt. She presented to him the necklace with the jade on the Dragon's eye. Ivan had a double take on the one on her chest.

"It's a pair necklace. And it's from my family heirloom." Yue shyly gave it to him.

"It represents the husband of the family while," she pointed to hers.

"This represents the wife of the family." Ivan took the necklace and pulled his wife to gave her a deed kissed.

"Ya tebya lyublyu." Ivan's eyes widen, once they had pulled out to breath, as Yue said it flawlessly to him. Yue knew a few of Russians now to know how to say 'I love You'. And her face grown warm despite the cold breezed. She warmly hugs her husband and tiptoed to reach his height.

"Wo ai ni." Though Ivan had surprised her aswell with his own knowledge of her mother tongue. It was the first time for them to declared they love each other and she loved the idea they were in the James' Park with the stunning scenery in the background. It's like the fantasy she always believes in to be just in one of those books Arthur was reading. Like _Romeo and Juliet_ meeting in the garden, but the ending was not what she wanted.

Ivan smiled shyly and came down on his knees to kiss her wife from under nit. He kissed her repeatedly and pushed her to the tree trunk and a soft moaned can be heard. Ivan gave the necklace to Yue to had her placed it on him. He smiled happily to her and they sat down under the tree and just take in each other's present with the nature.

"There are the two you are. We were looking for you. Come now, we must be going to be able to get back on time." Arthur shouted out from across the lake. Ivan sighed but picked his bride up and carried her bridal style to the carriage with a laughing Yue and an amused Mathilda.

They left the Park and went straight through Westminster Bridge.

The rest of the ride went silent as Ivan and Yue had their own little world smiling and laughing at each other as they looked out the window with the city view coming to a halt as they were going to the country again. Arthur had the brightest idea to bring a book to read. That leaves Mathilda with nothing to do but looked out at the window. Her mind runs off to that German gentleman. She first had feared him with his scarlet eyes were like no other she had seen and how pale he was just beyond reasonable but observing him earlier at the church had made her pity herself.

She might had envied him for he wasn't afraid to do want he wants while she had issue to follow her parents, unlike her twin, and had a hard time passing anyone's attention. She drifted to sleep as her last seen was that vast green and farm animals can now be seen.

Yue had fallen asleep on Ivan's shoulder while he had rested his head on her's. Arthur was the only one awake in the carriage and he had closed the book a long time ago. He had now heavy eyelids but refused to give in to it. He scanned the carriage with his green eyes like the ones he had just took his eyes away. Mathilda looked like she was in an uncomfortable position in her sleep. So he took the liberty to rearrange her. She fallen to his lap and had a pink blushed crossed his face.

Though he didn't move her aside and their other companion was also asleep so, it wasn't that scandalous.

Now that he looked at Mathilda, she looked more like Amelia when asleep. That was then did his mind turned to that loud American girl. She sure knew how to say to smacked his word right back at him. Now that he was thinking about it. His blood boils.

He flicked his tongue on his teeth in annoyance.

"Bloody git." He murmured before letting his drowsiness won this time. and dream of the annoying, but lovable, Amelia.

Yue yawned as she was coming to wake and was shocked to saw that Mathilda was asleep on Arthur's lap. But it seems like they were both out cold to point out that it was inappropriate. She rearranged Ivan to let him continue to sleep as she turned too looked out at the window. They had skipped luncheon again. Her stomach was demanding food. When a familiar house came to view. She knows they were near the Manor and was glad to let her stomach feel with all the food Sir Nicholas insisted.

Yue smile as a remember last week that her father and Sir Nicholas was on another argument to move the reception back at Lincolnshire for the catering they ordered wouldn't make it to London in time. So YueMei suggested returning back to the country after the wedding and the idea kind of stacked at that since they also need for rooms to store their guest.

Mathilda surged in her sleep and quickly jerked up as to know where she was sleeping on, and turned bright red as she notice Yue was awake. But Yue put her finger to lips before faking going back to sleep.

Mathilda had relaxed a little, though the adrenaline was still on her vein and she quite jumped out the carriage when they stop in front of the minor.

Everybody was already there since they didn't have a stop point. Thought Amelia quickly went to hugged Arthur after he emerged from the carriage. Mathilda was still bright red and went to the garden to cool down before entering the hall in time for the toast to be made.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ok so what do you think? I'm not in a Church of England so I'm not exactly sure it they so this kind of saying but I did a few research and they practically had the same thing. Do correct me if I need any changes.**

**In Russian tradition they need a city tour right after the wedding ceremony. Sometimes, the 'witnees' came with them as well and it usually take 1-2 hours. **

**The street names mention and those places were true that I based on a 19****th**** century map of London. And the Buckingham Place was once called Buckingham house or the Queen's palace since it was just Queen Charlotte's summer house and waaaay back it was own by the Duke of Buckingham. And in that time of George III, he made the arrangement to renovate the palace for almost 75 years. Not until Queen Victoria's time that the Palace was made the royal monarch house. **

**And the James' Park is the oldest Royal Park. King Henry VIII did purchased it from Eton college and not until James I's accession to the throne in 1603 did he ordered for the park to be open to the public. And the park to keep exotic animals like elephants, camels, and crocodile. And some exotic birds. It was in the 18****th**** and 19****th**** century did they renovate the park's lake and some canals to look more like the present park. (I never been to London before so do inform me if there were any need of changes) oh and in the late 19****th**** century, they can order fresh milk with the cows grazing on the park.**

**The necklace was a twist of my imagination. Chinese do have a tradition on giving the bride and grown gold necklace or any kind. And tea pots of dragon and phoenix design on them. So I just kind of merge the two into one to make it more like unique and not followed by the book. ( I hope you guys don't mind).**

**And throwing of rice is really a Chinese tradition to symbolize prosperous, the flowers were just a modern style- for those wondering. Oh and that time, wedding dresses those really covered very thing sometimes exception of the neckline.**

_**Romeo and Juliet**_** is a book owned by William Shakespeare. **

**I guess that must had covered my extra infos. Once again thanking for those who had commented and review. It had made me want to write more and finished a chapter faster than normal. **

**So do please review and comment on anything amiss or just wanted to make me happy.**

**Have a nice day everybody!**


	20. Chapter 19

I don't own hetalia

* * *

><p>Yue grinned happily as she was given a glass of champagne and looked at the happy husband playing with the finely expensive wine glass. They were all given a glass for the upcoming toast that was about to held.<p>

Arthur held it up for them. "For the past month I would had never thought that this day would come." Yue hold a sniff smile for Arthur was looking at her.

"Never thought that Ivan was good enough for you." Everyone was in silent. _This was getting awkward_, Mathilda thought. Then Arthur pulled a small smile, "That is until I saw how Ivan had eyes only for you. He planned ahead not only to make you his wife, but also planned a happy family with you."

Yue blushed as she tore her eyes to Ivan, who was smiling down at her. Arthur coughed that brought back their eyes to him.

"I would now say that Yue. You're a lucky lady to have a husband that would take a bullet for you. Well in my case a sword for you. Congratulations to the newlyweds!" He shouted and everyone drank their glass. The Englishman clapped while the Russian guest kept shouting "Gor'ko!"

Ivan smiled as he looked down to kiss his wife. The kissed was then counted by the guest.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 . . " Yue pulled away for the lack of oxygen in her lungs.

"The vine is still bitter, Ivan." A Russian speaker shouted. From the knowledge Yekaterina told her that they would keep continuing their demands until they are satisfied with the kiss. So to get over with more humiliating kissing request. Yue had thrown her pride away, for the time being. At least it was for her husband.

Yue smiled and pulled Ivan down for a daring kissed in front of them. Their mouths were opened for each other and their tongues were swirling for dominance. Ivan growled for Yue had never fight his kisses before and he like the new found courage the Asian was giving him.

They had forgotten about the counting and the audience's count was softening to just observe the alluring kiss in front of them.

When they did parted. The whole room was in silent. Though, Yue and Ivan didn't care for they sure had stunned them.

Nicholas was the first to return from the scene and poke Henry. He jerked from the surprise and nodded that was given to him.

"Right. Let's us enjoy the celebration for the Ivan and Yue Braginski." Then glasses were being smacked to the floor by the Russian guests that startled all of them including Ivan.

"Brother you must also smashed yours if you want a happy life with her." Said a rather deep voice of Natalia. Ivan immediately followed suit that had brought chuckled by Amelia.

"Afraid of your little sister?" She mocked but Ivan wasn't in the mood to destroy his wedding day so he just let her go, for now.

That was then when the double doors from the main hall opened with servants holding trays of food. What the Russian called 'Starter food' for the reception.

It was from Salads to easy bits of buttered bread and to surprise attendance, Yue and YueMei had cooked their Chinese Gao, a rice based steam bun. Yue and Ivan took this time to get to the refreshments and grabbed a glass of lemonade and eat a few off those snacks.

"Yue." Yue looked up at her husband as she washed the Gao bun with her drink.

"_Shi_?" He bended down and wide the bun particles that was left on the side of her mouth and placed his finger to his mouth.

"You have something on your mouth." Yue blushed ferociously as Ivan smiled happily at her.

"Ivan, Yue!" They turned to Yekaterina, who was happily walking towards them.

"Shall both of you starts the dance?" Ivan placed his glass on the table and bended to the waist and pulled out his hand to offer Yue.

"May I have this dance, milady?" Yue smiled at the cockiness Ivan was given her. She took the hand and the music started to hummed. The once scattered guests had now moved to the side to let the couple open the dance.

Yue took a deep breath as Ivan's hand circle her waist and she placed hers at his shoulder. She may be a head shorter than Ivan but see like the idea that someone this big and strong can be a cry baby for her to nurture. Though the thought of others gave her a nagging feeling that this was funny.

He gave her an assured smile and the music startled to go a bit louder, they twirled around the hall. Yue laughed as how Ivan improved his steps. They were only given a day to practise last week before Ivan gone missing.

"I have a surprise for you." Ivan said as they were still dancing every space they were given, eyes locked in each other presence.

"What is it?" He grinned and pulled her up to throw her in the air. Yue yelped at the sudden feeling of nothing on her feet. Then placed her down. The audience were laughing at the unexpected move Ivan had made.

"What was that—" Yue stopped as Ivan stopped guiding her and was leaning down to kissed her cheeks. Her heart had skipped a beat again from the sudden tenderness he had given her.

"I just can't resist." The music started to play again. This time, the guest had come and dance with them. Ivan and Yue danced with them happily for everyone was enjoying the music and champagne. Though vodka had been served, the Englishmen tried to avoid it of fear of getting drunk in the early of the party.

Mathilda smiled happily while sipping the lemonade glass as her eyes shifted from the newlyweds to her sister and Arthur dancing.

She can tell that Ivan and Yue were having fun in a sync way there body moves to the rhythm. While her sister was actually leading the dance with too much excitement to her for Arthur to missed his footing a few times. All in all, everyone was happy with their partner. Even the hard face- Natalia was blushing with a well dress boy and her uncle Francis was enjoying flirting with one of the ladies standing on the sides, like her.

"What's a pretty little lady like you doing here alone?" Mathilda removed her eyes from the dancers to a rather drunk Prince.

"H-hello, your majesty." Gilbert smirked as he gulped the last drop of what seems to be vodka for Mathilda.

"Please. Call me Gil."

"That seems to be a bit too casual." Gilbert turned to faced her and said with a knowing look.

"Then how about the awesome Gilbert?" Mathilda laughed. Then stopped when her brain told her that she was with a royal and she was laughing at his face.

"I-I'm sorry—I didn't me—"

"Why you stop, Birdie?" Mathilda blinked. Birdie_? That rather a weird thing to call someone_, she thought.

"Why did you stop laughing? I like the sound of it." A blushed had crept through Mathilda's face. Nobody said anything they like any part of her. Other than her sister, but that's natural, when you had the same face as hers.

She turned too looked at Gilbert, shyly as he was staring at the couples dancing around to the music.

"May I have this last dance, milady?" the German accent had made into his speech and Mathilda kind of like the sound of it. Gilbert looked at her in the eye. The crimson eyes that still brought a cold shiver down her spine, it's rather uncommon for anyone to have this kind of eye shade. All of his earlier drunkenness had been somehow erased from his pale _handsome_ face.

"S-sure." Mathilda offered her hand to his gloved ones and they slowly blend in with the rest of the dancers.

A few hours later, where everyone had eaten their fill and has somehow miraculously still sober enough to know the difference between male and female. As they were giving money to the two child, Michael and Natalia in the middle of the hall.

Natalia wasn't happy to knew that her father had offered her to be an ornament for their tradition.

Mathilda went to Michael since she can't go to Natalia's basket without her hand being chopped off.

Yue and Ivan was sited behind the two children as guest started to put money to the basket.

"So whoever has the most money in it, will be the gender of our first child?" Yue asked for about a dozen times since they were told to sit there. Ivan was patience with her, and reminded her again.

"Yes, _zhena_. As in my tradition. Two babies." Ivan turned to looked at sister weary, who was too old to be considered a baby.

"A boy and a girl. To represent our future child's gender." Yue had nervously tugged at her napkin the whole process.

"How can that be when Natalia is a bit young person?" Ivan sighed, true to be told. He had told his father not to go with this since they don't have any girl toddlers in the vicinity. But his father insisted saying it's tradition and that he also had it when he got married.

"Well, she is still considering a child until twenty-seventh of July." The Russian smiled at his bride.

Yue let it go when Nicholas has counted all the money in each baskets and he had a smile on his face.

"The counting had been done and results are that in." he took a piece of paper and read the numbers to it.

"Fifty Shillings was offered to a girl while a two and Seventy was offered to a boy. Congratulations my boy, you will be having a son." Everybody claps and laughed at the mockery sound of Nicholas as he looked at his son with humorous eyes.

Ivan gulped as his father's uncommon happiness. Yue smiled at her mother who had been pleased with the outcome of the gender. _Wel_l, Yue thought, _they all wanted a male born first_.

Yue then turned too looked at her husband who had sighed out of stressed in his system.

"Do you want a drink?" Ivan turned to his wife, that was smiling at him but he can clearly see the look on her eyes that she was worried about him. So he smiled and nodded his head. He offered his hand out to help her up to the refreshments.

The music started to play a livelier music and people tend to grabbed who every near them to the middle of the hall. Half of the guests were already drunk after the meal, because they used vodka to wash their meals. This was of course suggested by Nicholas, saying that not enough people were having fun.

Trying to avoid being pulled over, Yue had hold tightly with Ivan's sleeve.

"Can and dance with us!" a Russian girl said to Yue who pasted by her. She politely refused. Then another came. Again, she did the same. But this one was persisted and was quite drunk form the looked on how she moves her legs. She pulled Yue hard enough for her grip to let go. And she was taken away by the swarms of people dancing.

She tried tip toeing to get a glimpsed of Ivan but thanks to her short stature and the Russians surrounding were quite tall to begin with, she can't see anything beyond the female's huge chest that looked quite tight in the English gown.

Yue sighed and hoped that Ivan would notice her disappearance. She was then pulled roughly by the neckline gown of hers out of the middle of the hall to the back door.

"Wait, stop!" she tried tired grabbing her capture's hand away from her gown. But struggles as she was tried not falling back as she was pulled backwards. Though the music had started to faded and Yue can hear that the boots clicking through the marbled floor.

They reached the garden and saw that Gilbert closed the door shutting the remaining ricochet of the music and people laughing.

Her capture had let her go and she turned around to see Francis smiling at her.

"Sorry about that, _mon cheri_. But we had no choice but too capture you." Yue was shocked and Gilbert's laughed echoed behind her so she turned around.

"Ja, we had the awesome plan on kidnapping you for ransom." _Again_, Yue thought.

"Again?" Both gentlemen looked at her with confused looked. She placed her hand on her mouth as to have said her thoughts aloud. Gilbert laughed. While Francis sighed.

"Non, mon cheri. This time, it will be worthwhile." The Frenchman said as he crossed the terrace and picked a flower on the moon light night. The moon was in its full glory so big and bright, eliminating the wonderful scenery of the Kirkland estate. The wind was also a bit chilly due to the autumn season.

"Let me go!" Yue shouted turned to the door.

"Such a beautiful night isn't?" He practically ignored her. He turned to Yue who had tried to open the double doors. Francis smirked though Gilbert had lead to the white stone walls of the estate, feeling a little sorry for her.

"Why is the door stuck?" The wooden door was hard to open in the first place but it would open with a few arm muscles.

"Why my dear nieces are behind it." Yue turned her head to Gilbert who was grinning his face off.

"Now, Yue don't give me that look." Yue scowled him more.

"The kidnapping had already been made so you don't have to do it twice." She said to Gilbert.

"Ja, but I wasn't there and this time, you had to cooperate with us." She crossed her arms to getter.

"No."

Then Francis gave her a rather pungent smell that had knocked her vision black. She black out and Gilbert caught her before she went to the floor.

"Hope this works." Francis then knocked on the door three times for it to open with a worried looked on the twins. They saw Yue limped on Gilbert's hand. Francis nodded her head.

"Do not worry, she will regain consciousness in about an hour." Amelia looked liked she was about to shout.

"What did you do to her? This wasn't in the plan."

"Correction," Gilbert said as he moved her comfortably on his arms.

"This was plan B. if she doesn't like the idea so we knocked her out."

"Using what?" Mathilda's soft voice came as she avoided looking at Gilbert the moment she saw him holding Yue like that. It was weird but she felt a little hurt knowing that he can hold someone tenderly in his arms. Francis raised a brow at his favourite niece but ignore it for later as they were working against time. He can here from here that Ivan was searching for his wife in a rather noisy solution.

Arthur came in the other side of the hall.

"Are bloody ready? Ivan had already knocked two of his uncles for not telling him where is Yue." Then she saw her limped on Gilbert's hands. His voice suddenly change to worry.

"What did you do to her frog?" he came over to checked her pulse, which was rather low for her.

"Relax, rosbif. The bride is alright. But we must hurry if we want this to happen." The twins nodded and they left to a prepared carriage on the back.

"Mathilda, can you let her sleep on your lap?" Gilbert said as he tried carefully placing Yue on the carriage sit. Francis and Arthur went to the top on the carriage to drive the horses to their destination.

Mathilda smoothed Yue's hair as she recalled their discussion ealer when she and her sister overheard Gilbert and Arthur talking.

"_Came on Mathilda, the foods can't wait for us that long." Amelia shouted as she waited impatiently for her sister to relived herself. Mathilda sighed, and washed her hands. She opened the door with her sister touching on what seems to be an expensive Chinese vase._

"_Amelia!" Her twin jerked and smiled at her like nothing happened._

"_Well that took you long enough." She just rolled her eyes and they walked down the hall._

_Amelia was happily skipping on her pink gown while Mathilda can't get her mind off the dance she had with Gilbert earlier. A blushed came to her face as she remembered where his hands were and how his smile had pulled her heart beating like a steam train. Amelia was also happy with her current relationship with the Englishman. He seemed to be getting comfortable calling her a _git_ and _unlady_ but she knows that he means well._

"_So do you have a carriage for her to ride?" the twins stopped on their tracks as they heard Arthur's voice around the corner._

"_Ja, we can use the carriage I came in." A rather strong German accent can be heard and Mathilda once again blushed at the thought of it. Truth to be told. There are two Germans here in the party but the other one quite as a statue and moved like he was a statue before. This sure enough was the older brother of the two._

"_So Francis will get her and we can wait for him to talk his way into letting Yue agreed full heartedly."Amelia then had the brightest idea to revile herself to them. Mathilda smacked her head mentally and she also showed herself. The two males were shocked to discover someone was spying on them._

"_What are you planning to hurt Yue?" Amelia said as her arms were on her hips. Gilbert's mouth was agape and Arthur's face was pale._

"_Are you?" Amelia asked again. They were given a shake of heads._

"_We were just going to urge her to leave Ivan for a while. It's a Russian tradition." Arthur quickly speed his sentence. He then walked casually behind the girls to check if there were anyone else there._

"_Promise you will not tell Ivan about this." Arthur said as he straightens his stand._

"_One one condition." He sighed._

"_Mathilda and I will be monitoring you guys to make sure not to harm Yue." She said with her face full of triumph at the defeated look on Arthur's._

"_Fine. Where is the frog anyway?"_

Mathilda sighed at the outcome of their plan. At first it seemed to be fun, it was of course like hide and seek. But she looked down at Yue's steady breaths that she had a few guilty feeling.

"Do not worry Mathilda. Uncle Franny did say that she will awake after an hour." Said twin looked up across the carriage. Amelia was smiling her wide grin to reassure her.

Gilbert was sited beside Amelia and he still can't believe that this two were related.

As the carriage pulled to a stop. Gilbert opened the door and help Amelia down Before helping carried Yue out of the carriage. Francis whistled as he saw the cottage in front of him.

"So this were you two had been last week? fixing this old cottage?" Arthur ignored him as he opened the now fully replaced wooden door.

"Ja, Ivan had the brightest idea to give Yue a cottage for their wedding. Sure it wasn't new but he said that it means a lot to them. So we help him clean rebuilt any damage."

"That's sweet of him." Mathilda said as she and her sister scanned the cosy room where a stone fireplace stood. Arthur lit it to make the cottage more comfortable.

Furniture were sure enough new and an old rug that hugged the living room floor.

"Who knew that big giant had a sweet spot." Amelia said as she run her hands with the wooden table on the kitchen. She opened the cabinets and found newly stocked foods.

"I orderd the servants to stock at least for two days." Arthur said through a bigger room where Gilbert had placed Yue on the bed.

Francis scanned the room and shocked his head.

"Non non non. You had to took her in and we must light a few candles." The rest of them gave him a neutral looked.

"You people have _non amour _in your bloody system." Gilbert laughed and patted his new found friend.

"Dear Franny. You had spent too much time in England for you to talk like them." Francis ignored the nickname only his nieces called him. They walked out of the room to head to the carriage. Mathilda looked at Yue. She seemed uncomfortable with her hair tied. So she and her sister help removed those pins and called Arthur, who was writing something on the bed table.

As they head back to the mansion, Arthur asked Francis what he did to Yue to knocked her out.

"Why mon amin, I left her smell this." He pulled out a small bottle filled with a yellowish liquid.

"Why did you even have that?" Arthur said, Francis just smilled.

"Why my family makes perfume. To shame, this batch was an accident that made people faint apon the smell of it." He opened the cover.

"Get that thing away from me!" Arthur was violently scooting away as much as the top of the driver sit can. Francis just laughed.

Upon their arrival to the estate. They were tackled down with a very frantic Russian.

"Where is she?" he said through grinned teeth as Arthur. Francis and Gilbert tried to pry his hands away from his neck. Amelia was pulling his black coat while Mathilda went inside to call on Sir Nicholas.

"Hu-Remove your… hands… away." Arthur was having difficulty talking let alone breath with the tied gripped.

"Ivan! Let the poor boy go." Hearing the voice of his father did Ivan let Arthur go. Who was quickly pulled away from Ivan with Gilbert and Francis.

"Try to relax." Francis assured him.

"You took her away for an hour now. So the games done were is she?" Ivan said as he got up form the floor. Amelia was comforting Arthur's rather red neck and Mathilda was the one who answered him.

"She's in the cottage waiting for you." Ivan turned to looked at her, she shivered from his cold stare.

"Thank you." He said kindly to her and he went to the stable and was surprise to see his horse was ready. _So they planned it in advance_, he thought as he flicked the rein.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: sorry for updating so long. The weather was a little too warm here that I hadn't had any energy to moved besides going to a pool and a cold shower. So I hope this a little long chapter will be enough to make it up for it. **

**Please to correct me about this chapter since I hadn't had the energy to reread it a couple of times.**

**So now for the important points. Russian reception started with a toast came from the witness and parents then they have to kiss while the guest counted how long it was to make the champagne they where drinking sweeter since they were serve with a bitter one.**

**The couple must then start the dance as the others waited their turn and small meals will be served. There was usually a 20 courses of appetizers as people dance and drink vodka. All in all a Russian reception main idea is to have fun and tired the couple.**

**For Natalia and Michael, well that is true. It was an old tradition that only a few practise now since that every family had male and female toddlers. But something they make a male toddler wears a dress so just to represent a girl (vise versa).**

**And the ransom thing can happened again on the reception and usually this time, the bride cooperates. And sometimes the groom doesn't even care for he was a little to happy drinking and enjoying himself to even care looking for his wife. That was the first scandal a husband can have.**

**Next chapter will be out within this week. I challenge myself on that.**

**Thank you for those who commented and I'm glad that you love this story. **

**Have a nice day everybody!**


	21. Chapter 20

**I don't own hetalia**

* * *

><p>Mathilda watched as Ivan run out of the doors and had a guilty face on her face. She looked shyly to her sister, who was helping Arthur stand and go inside with Nicholas in tool to the hall where there was still music playing and people laughing.<p>

"Do not look so down**, **ma chère niece. You did the right thing to save Arthur." Francis hugged his trembling niece. Gilbert then smirked and patted her head.

"Ja, just like what ihr onkel said." Mathilda smiled.

"Now that's the face moi wanted to see." He kissed his niece's forehead.

"Hey we gave them our wedding present. At least we can do now is enjoy some vodka." Gilbert happily said while shouting before going inside the hall. "The night still young!" Francis followed the German while Mathilda silently protested. "But I'm still underage to drink one."

Ivan groaned as the cold wind smacked his face through the cold autumn night. Truly, now he was glad that he agreed to move the wedding until the full moon. It had made him a great light through the dark country side. A scowl was formed on his face with a thought came to his mind. I can't surprise Yue anymore about the cottage. With another groaned, he flicked his rein harder for his horse to gallop faster through the unknown night.

Yue woke with a feeling that she was about to throw all her late luncheon and early diner out. She opened her eyes to see nothing. Sighing, she closed it again and rubbed her temples with her fingers.

"I'll get my hands Gilbert and that Frenchman later." She said as she sit up and found that her hair pins were removed and was glad to whoever did it. She smooth her hair out and her eyes were practically had adjusted to the dime light that was illuminating from the opened door and a sound of wood cracking, indicating it there was a fire going on.

She plopped her legs over the bed and found a lamp. She was glad that she was in somewhere where it was a bit modern. Thought the smell of the room told her that it was just new cleaned. So she opened the lamp and blinked her eyes to the sudden light.

The room was in a moderate size, though not bigger than her room back at the estate, but it was in a reasonable size. Where the bed can accommodate two persons and a cabinet resting besides the opened door. Yue got up and scanned the closed window with opened curtains. The moon had made its purpose tonight to show her a small house, probably a stable and a vast landscape. Then something was nagging about the scenery. It seemed all too familiar to her.

A sudden suspicion on where she is, she run to the door and was rather shocked to see where she was standing. It was like a déjà vu on the day she accepted Ivan as her fiancé. Minus the holes on the walls and roof and that some of the furniture here were not from before. Now the walls were rather in a good state and the floor was clean and was shine to its full glory.

Silent tears were threatened to fall, as she falls to the floor with a silent sob. She wasn't that nitwit to not put the puzzle together. If she recalled correctly, Arthur was already giving her hits about this place and that Ivan had said he had a surprised for he. This must be it.

Stopping her tears from falling more, Yue got up and wide it away. If this was the surprise why did they have to knock her out? Though they did say they would put her to a ransom so this must be where she would be held captive until whatever they plan for Ivan to do.

"Hope it's not another sword fight." Because if Ivan got lucky the other time, with a slashed on his shoulder, this time he wouldn't be so if Gilbert was his opponent. Yue shook those thoughts away as she circle the whole cottage if she was staying here until anyone take her. Though she felt like a dansel in distress like one of Arthur's novels.

With a grunt, she went back inside the bedroom and saw something on the bed table she hadn't notice before. From who the words were written, even in hurry, she knew that it was Arthur's hand writing.

_Do not fear, Yue _

_Your Prince charming will be arriving with a black horse._

_P.S. this is our wedding present for the two of you so enjoy your solitude._

A small smile developed on her lips.

"Idiots." And she placed the note back down again. So the thought that Ivan wouldn't get hurt had been removed from her system. Her curiosity of how the cottage had been turned her around and wander off to looked every corner of it.

The kitchen was stocked with food that had surprised her for a bit. And her wok was even here.

The small room beside it was empty and the smallest room had a full length mirror and tub in it filled with water and a bar of soap. Sighed, tempted to get a quick dip but knowing the water would be freezing by now had her disposed of the idea.

She was about to closed the door when she caught her reflection the mirror. The moon light had given enough light to get an illuminate thru the window and showed her a lady in a white dress, and her hair had fallen to the front of her shoulder. If it wasn't her own reflection, Yue would have screamed at the sight of it.

So she grabbed a basin and filled it with the icy cold water and returned to the bedroom where she placed in on a table. She opened the closet and to her astonish, she didn't find just towels but also clothes just her size and male tail suit that would be Ivan's and coats.

"How long where they preparing for this?" she run her hand to the new clothes she might wear for tomorrow or she might just go back wearing the wedding dress.

Pulling the drawers she was hoping to find any chemise in it. And was glad that Ivan had thought everything ahead.

"He had matured a bit since the first time I met him." She took it and tried removing the now confiscating corset on the wedding dress of hers, but to no veil. _Guess I just had to wait for Ivan_, she thought, before proceeding to wash her face from the day's activity. The cold washed had felt good on her dried skin from the cold of the weather.

Nothing else to do, she just went to sit by the fireplace and plotted what to do the next time she saw those two gentlemen that brought her here.

Alone.

It the middle of a countryside.

On a freaking autumn coldest night.

Anger was boiling inside of her so she took a breath and exhale. Inhale. Exhale.

Yue got up when the fire was started to grow smaller. So she grabbed a few blocks of wood and feed it the hungry heat source.

A few meters away, Ivan had slowed his horse and placed him on the stable before running back to the cottage. A small light was illuminating from the front window and also the bedroom so Yue must be alright and in his panic state, he almost knocked down the newly replaced door.

Yue jumped from the kitchen when the front door slummed opened. Yue wasn't sure who could that be so she grabbed the wok from the shelves and walked casualty to the living room. Footsteps can be heard loudly and she walked to the bedroom where the giant man was facing the bed table reading the note.

"Yue?" The Chinese lowered the wok when the tall intruder called her name. He sprung around and smiled as he saw her wife in a good state. Yue let go of the wok, making it the wooden floor with a loud thud, she run and jump to hug him.

Ivan moved his footing as not to fall over at the sudden weight on him. Yue was sobbing her eyes out on his shoulder. He patted her back and tried smoothing her.

"w-what took you so long?" She whined. Ivan smiled and kissed her tenderly on her lips before saying.

"I'm sorry. I promise to not leave you like that for now on."

"Well, you didn't leave me on purpose." Ivan whipped a few tears away from her cheeks. Yue shuddered at the contacted of his cold fingers.

"Oh dear, you ride all the way from the estate on the cold night." He told his hands and blown deeply in to them. Ivan blushed as Yue was doing this. She then pulled him to the fireplace and pushed him until he was sited on the rugged floor.

"Wait here." Ivan blinked curiously at Yue, as she went running, while pulled her long skirt above her heel to the kitchen. A few pots and metal hitting metal can be heard then water pouring.

She came back with two mugs with smoke coming out of it. She gave him one and she sat down beside him.

"It's tea. I had been making it before you came in." she took a sipped and smiled at him.

"This will warm you up." Ivan nodded and took a sip as well.

Minutes passed without them speaking to each other. They were just satisfied with the other on their side by the fire and just let the knowledge they were now a married couple.

Not long after the mugs were empty, Yue asked Ivan as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Ivan, why did you buy this cottage?" Ivan looked down at her and smiled.

"Its something I wanted for us to have together here in England." Yue smiled at him.

"So we can go somewhere just the two of us when we visited your family." Yue jerked up from her position. It never really came to her, where would she be living after marrying Ivan.

"Are we going to be living in Russia?" Ivan looked straight ahead.

"That's what my father wanted." He rather sounded sad.

"Is that what you want?" Yue asked consciously.

"It's not that I don't love my motherland. It's just that the cold weather I can't stand. But I have to go back since most of my customers are in Moscow." Yue nodded. What she know from her father that Nicholas had trained his son to take over the Braginski business. And marrying her would enhance their chances not only with the Russians but also with England and America.

"How about we leave every six months on each county?" Yue said but lost her thought as Ivan had carelessly caressing her back that she moaned with her notice until it was out. She quickly covered her mouth and looked at Ivan. He was smiling down at her.

"We'll worry about it in the morning." Before he dive in to kissed her fully on the lips.

Yue's hand automatically went to play with Ivan's hair and was pulling it softy. Their kiss was getting sloppy as Ivan pushed her on the floor. Yue struggle to breathe on the new position.

"What's wrong Yue?" She took a few breaths before pulling Ivan up.

"The corset." She pulled Ivan's huge hands behind her back.

"Remove it first."

Ivan smiled and pulled the trend of the contraption and lifted up on Yue's head. Once removed Yue relaxes and pulled Ivan to a deep kiss again. They moaned as their tongue battle for dominance. Hands roaming to removed each other's clothes.

Yue was enjoying too much of Ivan's touch that she hadn't notice that he had lifted her up and went to the bedroom, and placed her on the bed.

With lust filled eyes, Ivan dive in to taste the sweet skin of his wife.

"You smell like. . ." he took another sniffed. "A fruit?" Yue laughed as how Ivan's sniffing her skin was tickling her.

"Ha Ha …Ivan s-stop it." Ivan nipped her earlobe to stop her from laughing, though a moan came in immediately. The two lovers continuous to enjoy discovering each other's body and enjoyed how each other reacted to one another.

In the death of the night did they fallen asleep on each other's arms.

Content with one another.

* * *

><p>The morning light came to view through the room, Yue stirred in her sleep as she moved to the warm body behind her. A sighed had escaped on her lips as her husband's hand massages her hips and kissed her temple.<p>

"How are you feeling?" Ivan said in a concern voice. Yue moved a little sore on her backside, to face her husband's unease face. She traced Ivan's jaw line before kissing his lips.

"Fine. It was a magnificent experience for a first time." Ivan smiled and cuddled her. Though they would had stayed in bed until noon, Ivan's stomached growled had Yue laughing and declared they had their breakfast.

Ivan got up first and grabbed a new pair of breeches from the cabinet and gave Yue her chemise. And he wondered why Yue hadn't got out yet that did he turn too looked at her. Her complexion had turned white as she was glaring the bed sheets.

"Yue, you would set fire on the lining if you keep look fiercely at it." He walked over and discovered her discomfort. It was a speck of brown colour. Though, he knew immediately that it was dried blood from last night's activity. He instantly kneeled beside the bed and took Yue's hand and kissed it softly in apology.

"I'm sorry, I used not have gone roughly at you." He was a little trembling as he kept on kissing Yue's hand. Yue smiled as she saw how sincere he was she kissed his head and patted his hands.

"It's ok. It was just a sign that I am your only." Ivan wasn't convinced but let it go for now when Yue pulled her arms out to help her out of the bed.

"I want a bath."

"Now?" Ivan was puzzled. Today was a little warm compared to last night's weather but he sure wasn't in the mood to take a bath at the cold of the water.

"Yes. You should too." He pouted at her as she walked out of the room. Ivan sat on the bed and examine the lining again. The sheets had a small speck, when he turned it over; he was surprised to see a few more on the bed lining. With a scowl, he resumed getting his shirt on and then he heard metal banging, he quickly runs into the kitchen.

"Yue! are you. . . alright?" his voice of concern had grown softer and softer and stopped at the small room as he saw had turned him on. Yue was facing her back at him, removing her chemise. He gulped as Yue had totally removed it and did she notice he was in the room. She quickly covered herself as she shyly goes into the tub.

"It isn't the water cold?" Yue then moved a side and signalled him to go in.

"A little, but bear enough as I had poured warm water in it." She then pointed to the pots on the floor.

"Get in Ivan, you would feel much better." With little control when it was come to his wife, he notice, he removed his clothing and went in. Gasped as the cold water hit his already growing bitter skin, water had come over the edges as another massed had pushed it away. Ivan eyed it sadly; he would have to clean that later.

"Passed the soap please." Ivan gave her the bar of soap that smelled like roses. She washed herself before washing him that had shocked Ivan first but he found her hands smoothing.

As it was done, Ivan pulled Yue into a deep kissed and planed to ravish her again. Then he remembered the blood so he just takes on the pleasure on kissing her instead. _I got her all my life_, he though with a smirked, _I don't need to strain her_.

After the bath, they ate their breakfast before cleaning the cottage from last night's activity. After seems like it was about a quarter to noon did Ivan suggested that they should head back to the estate where the party continuous.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah hey! I finished this in less than a week. I accomplished something today.**

**Ok the reason why Arthur and the rest gave them a wedding present of a night out in the countryside. It because, usually the party will last until more or less midnight and more than half of the guest will be drunk. And the bride and groom cant get anything on their wedding night. since they are tired from entertaining guest and dancing and kissing around.**

**Just to say, I made a side story fic about Yue and Ivan's wedding night. it's a short fic and rated M, just for those who wanted lemons in this story. Just check it on my profile. Titled _Wedding Night._ I know the title's lame. but that's the main idea of the short fic but please do enjoy it if you had plan on checking it out. Even a glimps?**

**Please and thank you for the reviews!**

**SOoo yeah that's it for now, we are almost done in their love story thank you and have a wonderful day!**


	22. Chapter 21

I don't own hetalia.

* * *

><p>Arthur stirred in his sleep, reacting violently when the sun had rudely shown through his closed eyelids.<p>

"Bloody hell. Shut the curtains." Arthur grunted to whomever walking, quite loudly in his room, so early in the morning as he blindly grabbed a pillow behind him and covered his eyes.

A giggled had his eyes opened franticly. He shut up hastily that his head spins at the sudden fist of position. With drowsy green eyes, he can see that a blond girl was walking frankly at him.

"Good morning, Arthur." The so loud chirped of the happy Yank. Arthur groaned and covered his sensitive ears.

"Don't be so loud." His hangover was so dreadful. It was vodka after all. He shouldn't have a drinking contest with the so called 'awesome' Prussian.

Amelia came over and kissed his forehead and covered her nose as the smell of dried saliva and sweat of Arthur's half removed clothes.

"Ew, Arthur you stinks."

"I'm not." He then took a sniff on his shirt. And it had brought wrinkles through his brows.

"Maybe a little." Amelia laughed and ranged a servant bell, which came immediately.

"Please arrange a bath for Lord Arthur, please." The servant nod and halted when Amelia added.

"As well for my uncle and the Prince."

Arthur stretch out and got out of his canopy bed. How he made it to his room last night was a miracle. He froze when the bed sheets were a different colour and that the room was a little smaller than his and the window was in the wrong wall. He looked at Amelia, he was only given a sweet smile.

"Notice anything different?" she was wearing a pale blue gown today but she hadn't worsen her corset yet.

"You were quite a chatter-box when your drunk." A blushed had grown on Arthur's face. Amelia just walked around her room and grabbed his shoes for him.

"Its quite funny how someone so serious and proud let all of his inner thought out in just one night." Arthur jerked his head at her_. No_, he thought, his face morphine in horror at how he acted last night in front of a lady. A noisy lady that didn't know when to shut her mouth when needed too.

Amelia smiled, taking the pleasure on Arthur's sadden face. With a dramatic pout on her face.

"Poor me. A young lady such as myself had been attacked by a drunken gentleman in a foreign world." what happened wasn't Amelia had expected. Arthur jumped from the bed and grabbed her arms and grabbed her quite painfully. And the looked in his forest green eyes had scared her a bit. She was jesting with him. Maybe she had gone too far this time.

"Marry me." Amelia blinked. Did she hear it right? Arthur's face was so grim that she was sure he wouldn't back down.

"No." Amelia chirped happily. Not really the best expression to show to a very agitated Brit.

"No? Are you insane?" He was shaking her in his gripped and Amelia tried removing him from her. With no luck she just avoided his contact.

"Cus' this isn't romantic." She said softly that had Arthur's brain working overtime.

He blinked. Twice. Before his face had turned reed. It was from embarrassment or anger, the American girl can't really tell. But she was guessing the latter.

"I had taken your virtue! You will be ruined!" Arthur shouted that had been sure to be heard in the entire estate. Great. Now the whole island knew of the untruth lie. Amelia sighed. Sure she was over joy that Arthur had finally proposed to her. But this wasn't how the scenery should be.

"Relax, Artie." She smoothed her wrist when he had let her go and sat in the bed with his head on his hands and a sunken posture.

"How can I let this happened. A gentleman should never take a lady's virtue." He mourned and Amelia rolled her blue eyes. She pitted the man now.

"It's not true Arthur." Arthur picked his eyes at her.

"What's not true?" Amelia blushed and looked somewhere on the floor.

"Not you taking my. . . virtue as you put it." Arthur's eyes widen. And he sat up from the bed with a jerk.

"You git! You should not joke about that. What if someone had heard me?"

"They already did." Amelia said softly that had the Brit asked her what was that.

"Nothing." Amelia had a pink blushed on her face. She never had a joke back to bite her butt. Now she knows what her mother had been lecturing her. He walked towards her and smiled an awkward smile. He placed his hands on her shoulder and laughed. Amelia winced inwardly. Perhaps she had taken the joke too far and now Arthur had lost it.

"Arthur?" Arthur just pulled her into a tight hug. And smelled her rose scented body. She must have taken a bath earlier.

"You're really something, Amelia."

"I hope that's a compliment." Arthur smiled again and placed a small kissed on her neck that Amelia shivered.

"Be my wife. I can't let what happened tonight might occurred to someone else." Arthur pulled away and looked on her shocked cerulean blue eyes.

"Marry me, Amelia F. Jones." The sincerity of his eyes had Amelia skipped a heartbeat. With his tussled hair and his coarse hands brushing her cheeks.

Would she deny him a second time?

A knocked on the door had them separated. A servant had announced that the water was ready and Arthur said his replay.

Now the air had somehow turned dense and uncomfortable that Arthur had coughed twice and looked shyly at her.

"Think about it. I'll wait for your true answer." He bowed and walked out of the room.

The moment the door was closed Amelia run and barged in to her sister's room.

"Mathilda! What should I do?" Amelia barged in the room that had her sister stopped midair in placing a cloth on their uncle's forehead.

"Merde, Amelia. avez-vous pour être si fort? " Francis' voice was full of pain and remorse on his spot on the bed. His usual well arranged hair had lost a few of its glow and his shirt was a little wrinkled and the stubble on his chin had grown longer since last night.

Amelia had never seen her uncle like this. It was so unlike him. Then the sentence he gave her earlier had her blanked stare.

"What?" Mathilda sighed and smooth their uncle's hangover with care and concern.

"He said you're loud so keep it down." Francis smiled at his French speaking niece. It was nice to have someone in the family not always so hyper and loud, like they wanted the world to know what they were doing.

"Oh. Sorry." Amelia softens her voice but to Francis' ears they were still loud. The loud twin sat on one of the chairs and told her twin and uncle, if he can think straight, what had happened that morning.

While Amelia was telling her problem, Francis had sat straight on the bed and looked in disbelieve at the talking lady in front of him. The other was walking around the room, commenting a few of her statement while cleaning the mess her uncle had made last night on her room with a lady unknown to her.

"Then I came here to see you. What should I do? Maddie! Should I accept his proposal or not?" Amelia was hysteric that had Mathilda came and hugged her comfortably.

"Amelia what were you thinking?" Both twins turned to looked at their uncle. His face had shown the discomfort he was feeling about what had happened.

"You shouldn't lie about that. It can cause trouble for your father." Amelia blinked. She didn't know that her uncle can act as a responsible person. Mathilda had been closed to him more than her twin knew his real personality when it comes to them. He treasured them liked his own daughter.

"Not to mention the other possible proposal from other gentlemen with a much higher rank and much more pleasing qualities than the caterpillar brows."

"Hey!" Amelia said and crosses her arms.

"Arthur is the only one I want. I don't care of the ranks. He even proposed to me when he know the truth."

"Yes, you have mentioned that." Francis sacristy said it but was overlooked by the pouting twin.

"Arthur is the man I wanted to grow old with and nothing can change my answer." The Frenchman smirked at his oblivious twin.

" Then what's stopping you in answering him?" Amelia blushed.

"I told you. A servant came and disturb us." Mathilda was silently observing the two of them with a smile on her face. Francis chuckled his weird sound of 'honhonhon' that always puzzled the twins why he had that kind of laugh.

"Mon cher Amelia. That never stops anyone. Now what's really bothering you." Amelia bit her lower lip and looked anywhere on the room expect her uncle.

"I'm still afraid that he might like Yue more and felt marrying me will help him forget her." Amelia said softly that had Mathilda gasped. She didn't know this part of the story. Francis nodded his head like he had known this since the beginning.

"Well if that's your fear. You should go and confront him." Amelia jerked her head up.

"What? You mean I should tell Arthur about my fear of him loving Yue more?" Francis nodded and gestured his hands to tell both to come near him. They were sited on the bed with him now. With a low voice and a smile to both his nieces.

"The secret to true love is telling each other the truth." Mathilda was pondering on this information.

"SO it's honesty?" Amelia said and her uncle clapped his hands.

"Very good Amelia, you got ten points." The twins laughed at how their uncle tried copying their mother's voice with a little too much high pitched.

* * *

><p>It was after noon did the newlyweds arrived at the estate, freshly cloth and relax on their face. They went into the hall were only half of the guest were able to attend. Most of them were still recovering from the vodka effect. Mathilda and Amelia run to Yue at once as she entered in a new red gown dress with Ivan's hand circling her waist.<p>

"Yue, Yue. How was your night?" Amelia enthusiasm asked that had brought red hue on Yue and Mathilda's face. Ivan just smiled down at them.

"Da it was great."

"I'm not asking you, Russian." Ivan pouted at the blond girl. Yue patted his hands and kissed his cheeks and told him to get something for them to eat. Ivan didn't want to let her wife go, fearing of another kidnapped might occur. Scanning the room he saw that the most likely culprits were sited on chairs still a little drunk. So he smiled and agreed to his wife's plea.

The moment Ivan was gone. Amelia and Mathilda asked how Yue's first time was. The Chinese was blushing uncomfortably but answered them truly.

"It was wonderful." The twins squealed and prey for more.

"Not until you're in a legal age." Amelia pouted but Mathilda let it go and just asked her what they they would do today.

"Yekaterina said something about me cleaning the floor." Amelia looked shocked and horrified at this.

"They will make you clean the floor? Humped. Some kind of celebration they have for their bride." Mathilda just sighed at her twin.

Ivan came back with nothing in hand expect a note. Yue blinked at him in confusion.

"Forgot that they wouldn't serve any glass or silverware today."

"What? How do they expect us to eat?" Ivan eyes eerie at the obnoxious twin. How Yue can stand her was a mystery to him. Then he remembered the note.

"This came from my father. He said that most of the guests are still out so we can just enjoy ourselves until diner." Yue sigh a relief. She wouldn't have to clean anything yet. But she would change later to more comfortable clothes to be able to bend down on the floor.

They went to the kitchen to eat their luncheon. Yue and Ivan were enjoying the extra peaceful moments when Francis and Gilbert came to the kitchen. Yue immediately grabbed the new bottle of champagne, she gave it a shake and opened it front of them. The yellowish colour of the champagne was on both of the men and a few drops were dripping on the floor.

"Mein Gutt!"

"Merde!" was said simultaneously. The twins had stopped their movement at the shocking thing the composed Chinese would do. Ivan was also petrified.

"Now we're even." Yue said in triumph. The twins looked horrified. If Yue had known they were also in it. Would she spray them with champagne as well?

"Yue still coat is pure silk." The Frenchman whined. Gilbert didn't comment anything about his ruined suit. He had known Yue better than to anger her more. So he combed his sticky wet silver hair back, at this Yue smiled.

"You look a lot like your brother if you pulled your hair back." the twins and Ivan looked at Yue and back to the blinking German. He smirked.

"Yeah I got that a lot. West might had the height but he still got my face." He laughed and Yue just smiled at him.

They were about to finished their luncheon did Arthur came to grace them with his present. He looked shocked on the stain clothes the Frenchman and Gilbert were wearing and eyed Yue wearily.

"I suspected your mad." He said as he sat beside Amelia, who flinched at the moment their elbow hits.

"Not really. I'm actually glad you made that our present." Though, Ivan was eyeing them with range for ruining his surprise.

They waited for Arthur to finish before they went to the salon and past the time chatting and enjoying each other for once. After Francis had gone and change his clothes and Gilbert excusing himself to look for his brother.

Mathilda was scanning the displayed books on a small shelf, distracting herself from the disappointment that Gilbert wouldn't be joining them. Amelia had pulled Arthur to a corner and was speaking to him softy. Ivan and Yue were both blushing at the lecture Francis was giving them about a happy marriage was the too make love regularly.

"And of course you have to be honest with each other." Francis smiled broadly at counselling the new couple. Though Yue was a little frigid and cannot believe she was taking this curiously while Ivan was quite blushing and eyeing his new wife nervously.

The sun was almost out given that it was autumn and the night was longer. Most of the guest had risen and were eager to start the party again. Yue was disgusted at them. Had they not learn their lesson yesterday from too much drinking and partying?

The couple were called on to the study before they arrived at the hall. The moment the door was opened, they both were feeling a little nervous from the air surrounding them. Sitting behind the mahogany table was Henry and his wife was standing beside him while Nicholas was overlooking the window.

"Please sit." Henry gestured to the two sits in front of them. They both did they were told and Henry smiled at both of them.

"Now that I assumed the marriage had been consummated?" Yue immediately blushed and Ivan nodded his answer.

"Splendid. Now about where the both of you will be living?" Henry asked raising his thick brows. Ivan was the one answered from them.

"In Moscow, sir. We would leave when spring arrived." YueMei caught her breath. She eyed her daughter sadly. Henry raised his brows.

"When do you plan to visits us? We are still allowed to know how Yue was doing." Nicholas turned then too looked straight in his son. Ivan grabbed his wife hands. They had talked about it while riding their way here that morning.

"Yue and I had talked about it. We plan to come here every autumn and winter if there would not be any problem leaving anything at Moscow." Ivan then looked at his father for approval. Nicholas nodded his head and smiled.

"That would be fine Ivan." Nicholas then walked to Henry and patted his shoulders.

"Six months on my country and six months in yours. That isn't so bad now it is Henry." YueMei was smiling but a few tears had fallen. She was relieved to know that she wouldn't have to wait a few years to see her daughter again.

They then signed a few papers for Yue so that she can get her funds in the Moscow bank anytime she needed it. Though Ivan assured her that he would provide everything she needed.

When the music started to play in the hall again. Yue went up stairs to her room with her mother to change for a more comfortable cloth for the final ceremony in the Russian wedding.

She changed in her red and gold traditional Chinese dress complete with the red shoes she worn yesterday.

The moment she arrived to the hall. All eyes were on her stunning outfit and Ivan can't keep his eyes away from his wife's voluptuous body and the pretty face of hers sparking with radiant and content.

Ivan went to her and kissed her cheeks.

"You look more beautiful in your own clothes." Yue blushed and Ivan escorted her to the hall were everyone was waiting for them to start the dance for the night.

She could get used to her husband complimenting her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Finally, I finished my fist ever multiple chapters story. And it's all thanks to you!**

**Thank you for sticking with me( and my horrible spelling) but most of all, you guys stayed until the end for Yue and Ivan. Cheers for you all!**

**Note: The cleaning thing where Yue said was that people would throw money on the floor and the bride must 'clean' it to make a steady income for their new life together. And that new dress thing. Russian traditions wanted the newlyweds to have new dress or clothes on the second day of the reception and that was bought or made especially for the occasion and the red dress is also a Chinese thing. Did you notice that Yue had worn exactly three different dresses for her wedding celebration. It's a Chinese tradition for the bride to change into two more dresses after the wedding ceremony.**

**When Ivan said that they wouldn't be serving forks or glasses or spoons on the second day is an old saying tradition that the guest had to pay for them to be serve to help starts the couples founding. (like it wasn't enough) but the guest had sports in them and they enjoy it.**

**Usually the second day most of the guest are drunk and weren't able to attend the second day. Its just a sign that the party last night was a success. Usually they would serve less strong alcohol on the second day for them to be able enough to travel back home.**

**Have you guys notice that in the salon all of the allied forces were in attendance. Anyway just saying.**

**Reviews and comments are welcome.**

**Have a nice day everyone!**

**Thank you once again. And for being such a great audience, I made an epilogue that is coming up after a few reviews.**


	23. Epilogue

**I don't own hetalia**

* * *

><p><em>Epilogue – a year and nine months later.<em>

The Kirkland estate was in a frantic. Ever servants were running in hysteric for the upcoming celebration on their young master's wedding. Truth to be told. Lady Amelia took her time in answering Arthur's proposal. After the twins eighteenth birthday, everyone was already suspecting another wedding would happened in the Kirkland household but it never came. All the rumours were saying that Lady Amelia had left the country and went back to America, leaving a broken-hearted Arthur. That was partially true.

For it was Arthur's turn to cased Amelia across the Atlantic Ocean to woo the dazed Yank. After an unlikely advice from a certain Frenchman and a teasing natter with a very strident German. He had finally asked Amelia again to marry him under the glow of the moon in the highest building on Boston. Amelia had now accepted the proposal that had the Brit let go a nervous breath the whole time. He wasn't sure if he can compile another 'No' for a marriage proposal. He must had a new record for the most failed attempt to get a girl to marry him.

Well, that was the letter Mathilda had wrote to Yue, while she was still in Russia for the season. They had become writing to each other more often.

Now here they were, on the way to the estate from London.

Ivan and Yue had arrived first for having a five minutes head start when Yue started to feel dizzy with the humid. It was in the middle of summer of course. Just right after they had celebrated the twins birthday last week. They had arrived from Russia when they had received a letter from Mathilda saying that her sister would be marrying Arthur right after their birthday.

In a short time, Yue and Ivan had started packing their bags and booked a ship to England. That was a week ago and Yue wasn't in the state to be travelling for so long so they moved the nuptial for at least a week to let them rest.

The carriage pulled over the huge estate, Yue had missed this place. She and Ivan had stayed at the cottage when they arrived. So they still had their quite time when the whole family was excited about the new couple's long engagement.

Ivan gone down first before helping his wife out. Yue had a hard time bending out of the carriage without twisted her stomach. Out of hobbit, Yue placed her hand on top of her swollen belly as they ascend to the doors. Servants bowed their arrival and they gave a nodded.

They walked into the salon and Yue sigh as she seated on the coach waiting for the rest of the family to arrived.

"Do you need anything?" Ivan incurred as he looked at his pregnant wife. She smiled at him as she mindlessly caresses her stomach.

"A glass of water would be fine, dear." Ivan nodded and went to the hallway for her request. Yue grunt when the fetus inside her kicked. And the pleasure had gone to her lower body.

"You're rather rude." Yue said and she tried getting up to go find a chamber pot. Ivan came in to see her wife walking out.

"Where are you going?"

"Need to relieve myself." Ivan smiled at his wife cute discomfort face. He placed the glass on the table since she wouldn't appreciate it when he gave it to her now and help her ascend the stairs. Really, they should have built a restroom on the ground floor by now.

Yue squealed with delight at the sight of the bathroom. She closed the door on Ivan's face for putter her in this position. Ivan rubbed at his nose as the wooden door hit it.

Yue opened the door a few minutes later and smiled at the sight of Ivan's red nose. She giggled and pulled his scarf down to kiss it for him.

"I want our baby to have your nose." Ivan made a face but kissed her lips.

"I want him to have your eyes." Yue rolled her eyes.

"He will be." Yue then took a pick at Ivan's beaming eyes. Yue traced with her thumb just under his violet-blue eyes.

"But it will be great to have your eyes." A blushed came into his face. When Yue gasped again, Ivan was a little concern.

"What's wrong?" Yue grabbed his hand and place it below her swollen stomach. It wasn't that big when her dress was hiding most of it but with her height. Her stomach was a beacon that she was with child.

Another kicked and Ivan's eyes widen. It was after all his first time feeling it kick.

"He is saying 'privet pape'' tears were forming on the huge Russian's eyes.

"Privet moi rebenok" Yue smiled. Staying in Russian for almost a year had her learning the basic of living. Another knick was made and Ivan smoothed the abused side of his wife belly. Yue sighed a relief.

"Be nice to your mama, little one." Ivan chirped happily to Yue's stomach. He had kneeled down on his knees to be able to see eye to eye with their unborn child.

With the pain on her back and her swollen feet Yue hadn't had the heart to tell her husband to let go of her so she can find a chair and sit down. It was after all the long awaited journey for them.

They had been back and forth from England and Russia twice before Yue had found out she was carrying the Russian's child last February after the weird morning sickness and vomiting right after they arrived from the long journey from Lincolnshire. They had stayed a much longer winter here last year for a massive snow storm had broken through all the Eastern Europe.

So the weight of going back home had Ivan smiling but was grinning more when Yue confronted him after his long day at the factory with Nicholas. He was so happy that he kept her all night talking to her barely there belly. Then she wrote to her mother the next morning. A reply came quickly after two weeks with the Jones twins' letter of congratulation attach to it. Then a few more months the letter of their birthday celebration with a wedding invitation was sent that had them packing in record time.

Ivan had worked his papers overtime for him to be able to leave it in an advance.

Another knick but softer this time, had Yue surrender to find a chair to relieve some of the pressure.

"Do you want to change to more comfortable clothes, Yue?" Ivan inquired as he placed his hand on the small of Yue's back. She shakes her head and said.

"No dress will fit me until those new ones arrived tomorrow." They went to Yue's old room and Yue smiled happily when she saw the once uncomfortable chair. She sighed a relief. Ivan sat on the bed and scanned the room they shared when staying at the estate. Not much had change but closet would have his clothes now.

A knocked came and Ivan opened to see a servant standing there. Informing that some of the guest had arrived Ivan nodded his acknowledgement and went to call his wife. She was not in the chair anymore but looking at her reflection on the head to toe mirror. She was caressing her belly and had a scowl on her face.

Ivan went behind her and circled his arms around her belly protectively and kissed the topped of her head.

"Ivan, I'm getting fatter." Yue sadly said as they locked eyes on the mirror. Ivan smiled.

"You're not fat." He moved his hand in a slow circle on her stomach that gave his hand kick. Ivan chuckled. "Just heavy with child. A very beautiful expecting woman I had ever met." Yue blushed at Ivan's sincere look on the reflection.

"_Ya teblya lyubly_, Yue." He turned her softly to face him. He bended down to kissed her full on the lips.

"You made my life worth living for. For just being here with me and caring my child." He placed his hand on her abdomen again.

"This little one was an additional benefit for me. Thank you Yue." He smiled down at her. Yue hadn't notice she was crying until Ivan had wiped the tears away

A soft knocked was heard. And an even softer voice.

"Yue? Ivan? Is everything alright?"

"Now, shall we go? We'll be late for the reception." Yue smiled and kissed her husband one last time before letting everyone else pulled them apart later at the hall.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what do you guys think? Can you feel the pride and joy inside of Ivan?**

**Russian fathers take pride on their pregnant wife or anyone pregnant for that matter. They saw it at a sign of good health and a gift from God. This was base on research so do correct me if it's wrong.**

**I'm so glad you guys had stayed with me for the whole story and for those who came in the middle. I'm eternity grateful for all those comments. Positive or negative had helped me improve how I write thank you and once again, have a great day!**

**Bonus: Does anyone wanted to know what happened to Mathilda? I had started the first chapter, just needs to polish it a little and if you're interested to read it. I'll be grateful and hope some comments to help me improve it? **

**And of course our beloved Rochu pair will also be there ^J^.**


End file.
